Spectrum
by GhostofYou
Summary: I'm not giving up. I'm just giving in. SasuSaku Prompt/Drabble series
1. Sakura asks Sasuke why he changed sides

Hello, again!

Because some of you suggested it, I've decided to post the prompts I've written on tumblr here. You guys are so persuasive! :D

These prompts can range from post-canon, post-war, AU, time travel, pre-Shippuden, etc. I'll write the genres and ratings and such (though as of right now, none of my prompts are above a T rating-partly because I haven't received any prompts calling for such things and yeah). And if you guys want to send in a prompt, don't hesitate to send me a message on my tumblr (**ghostofyou2 . tumblr .com**)

Anyway, just another note. I started writing prompts in April, so I guess this will be a a fun way to see how my writing style has changed (I've become so much more verbose, which isn't a bad thing, just interesting).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Date:** 4/20/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Prompt:** Post war, Sakura asks Sasuke why he changed sides, Sasuke tells her about Itachi, since she doesn't know

* * *

"Just tell me where it hurts."

But Sasuke only glowered at Sakura as she tied her hair out of her face. As if he was going to admit to her that—

_"Damn_ it, Sakura."

Sasuke's jaw tightened in discomfort as she gently removed the bandages from his torso, causing Sakura to pause. She looked up at Sasuke and raised her eyebrow, shaking her head before she proceeded to heal his wounds. She didn't say anything, but as her chakra flowed into his body, Sasuke couldn't help but observe the kunoichi at work.

Sakura was definitely not the same girl he left in Konoha. The last few years had done her well. She was grown up now, more mature, more… _womanly_. And she was incredibly stronger than she was before. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He could feel it in her chakra.

But something about her was different. It was the way she didn't swoon when he walked into the medical tent. It was the way she stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on her work and not on him. It was the way she didn't hesitate before punching him and then subsequently pulling him into a tearful embrace when he joined Konoha at the battlefield. It was the way—

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke blinked a few times. Fresh bandages replaced the old ones. He didn't even realize he had been staring. Looking away, Sasuke cleared his throat and grunted. But from the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura was staring at him, a question on her lips.

"What made you do it?" she asked quietly after a few moments.

"Do what?"

Sakura took the soiled bandages and walked over to the trashcan to throw them away. Her back was facing him. "What made you change sides?" Beat. "Don't get me wrong. I am so—so happy; it's just—it's just Naruto-kun and I have been trying for so long …" Sakura paused and turned to face him. "Why now?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura blankly for a few moments. " … my brother."

"Your," Sakura looked at him, puzzled, "brother? I don't under—"

"So Naruto didn't tell you." It wasn't a question. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Maybe it was better she didn't know. But when he saw her expression—confused, _hurt_—Sasuke knew he had no choice but to tell her. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.

So taking a deep breath, Sasuke told her everything. He told her about the Uchiha's planed coup. About Danzo's role in the massacre. About Itachi's sacrifice for peace. About his meeting with the previous four Hokages. About Harashima. About Madara. Everything.

But as he told her, he could see Sakura's confusion slowly transform into something he couldn't decipher—shock? horror? Either way, he should have known. "And that's why," Sasuke said roughly as he stood up and walked towards the tent's exit, "I came back."

But as his hand was about to open the flap he suddenly felt Sakura's arms wrap around him. At first Sasuke stiffened at the sudden physical contact, but when looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura smiling into his back, he relaxed. There was something in the way she embraced him that felt familiar, that felt _warm_.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she said. "Thank you for telling me."


	2. Sasuke has a nightmare

**Date:** 4/21/13**  
Rating:** T  
** Genre: **Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Team 7 has a sleepover after the war is over and Sasuke comes back. Sasuke has a nightmare.

* * *

Eyes opened to darkness. Sakura blinked a few times to get accustomed to the lack of light and sat up. Something woke her up. But it wasn't Naruto's snoring. No, this was something else. Sakura glanced at Kakashi, no, not him. She furrowed her eyebrows. Well, if it wasn't Naruto or Kakashi, it could only be one other person. She looked to her left. _Sasuke-kun?_

As quietly as she could, Sakura walked over to where Sasuke was sleeping. But when she reached him he looked anything but peaceful. His breathing was heavy, sweat running down his face as he tossed and turned. And soon, Sasuke began mumbling in his sleep. Sakura couldn't understand exactly what he was saying, but he sounded angry, confused, _terrified_. It was a nightmare; there was no doubt about it.

Rousing enough courage, Sakura took a deep breath and gently placed a hand on his shoulder to wake Sasuke up. But as soon she touched him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. Sakura gasped. But before she could process what was happening, she found Sasuke on top of her, panting, Sharingan activated.

"Sa—suke-kun?" Sakura choked out. One hand was around her neck while the other arm propped himself up. He was looking at her, but he wasn't _looking _at her. She felt his grip tighten, squeezing the breath from her lungs. Panic began to settle in, but she forced herself to stay calm and slowly reached her hand upwards to touch Sasuke's face. "Sasuke-kun," she managed say. Swallow. "It's me. Just me."

Her voice must have snapped him out of his daze because she felt Sasuke's hand around her neck loosen. Red eyes turned dark, and he blinked a few times before he removed himself from on top of her. Rubbing her neck, Sakura sat up but remained silent. She heard him sigh as he grabbed a fistful of his hair in his hand.

"Sorry."

Sakura bit her lip as she reached her hand out to him, hesitating before she placed it on his back. "If you want to talk about it—"

"I don't," Sasuke said harshly.

Involuntarily, Sakura snatched her hand back as if he had burned her. Who was she kidding? She was foolish to think that things would be different now that Sasuke decided to stay in Konoha after the war. She nodded. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I understand."

However, before she could leave, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said softly after a few moments of silence. "Can you just—stay here for a while?"

Smile.

Maybe Sakura was naïve for expecting drastic change. But something was different. She couldn't deny it. This was a start of a new chapter for them, for all of them.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun."


	3. Sakura is sent to the day of themassacre

**Date:** 4/21/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Drama, Time Travel**  
Prompt: **Sakura finds herself warped back in time to the day of the Uchiha clan massacre where she meets young Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her head and checked her surroundings. She was annoyed, but she had to admit, it could have been worse. For all she knew, she could have landed in the ocean or over jagged rocks instead of the forest. Sakura cursed under her breath. She swore the minute she got back from wherever she was, Sakura was going to kill the bastard that sent her here.

But for now, all Sakura could do was figure a way to find out where she was. However, she didn't move more than three steps when she suddenly felt she wasn't alone. Gritting her teeth, Sakura listened carefully and clapped her hands in front of her face just in time to stop a kunai. _What the hell?_

"I know where you are!" Sakura exclaimed, now looking at the spot where the kunai came from. "Show yourself!"

There was a rustle of leaves and the sound of cursing. Sakura raised a brow. The voice sounded like it came from someone who couldn't be older than ten years old. And as soon as her attacker revealed himself from behind the bushes, Sakura found that she had been correct. It really was a child.

However, it wasn't just any ordinary child.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura's eyes widened. It was impossible. She rubbed her eyes a few times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But there he was standing right in front of her.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd be able to block that," young Sasuke remarked. "You're more skilled than you look."

Sakura twitched. Yeah, that was definitely Sasuke all right. She resisted the urge to say a comeback—she was not about to get in an argument with Sasuke, even if he was younger than her at the time. Instead, she opted for a simple question, "Excuse me, but what's the date?"

Young Sasuke gave her a look and rolled his eyes; but nevertheless told her the date: month, day, and year. However, when he said it, Sakura felt her blood run cold. No, it couldn't be.

"Are you positive that's today's date?" she asked one more time.

"Of course, I'm positive," young Sasuke snapped back.

It couldn't be, but it was. Somehow Sakura was sent back to the day of the Uchiha Massacre. She bit her lip and observed the child in front of her; she didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before. Yes, this was the younger version of Sasuke—same eyes, same skin, same chicken-butt hair. But this was not the younger version of the Sasuke she knew. This Sasuke was so full of life, with hope in his eyes and determination in his smile, unaware of the horrors that would befall on him only a few hours later.

If this day never happened, Sakura couldn't help but wonder, would this life still be in Sasuke? The thought almost made her want to cry.

"What are you doing here all alone?" she asked lightly.

Young Sasuke hesitated, but shrugged his shoulders. She seemed friendly enough. "My nii-san told me to train harder, so I decided to come here after school to practice. One day I'll be just as strong as him. No! I'll be stronger! And—hey! What are you doing?! I don't even know you!"

Sakura ignored his struggles and pulled him into an embrace. "Sasuke-k—" she corrected herself, "_chan_."

Hearing his name caused young Sasuke to finally relax in her arms. He pulled away a little bit to look at Sakura. "How do you know my name?" _Her eyes. They're so bright. Like the grass after it rains._

"That doesn't matter right now," Sakura told him gently. "I just want you to remember that you're never alone, okay? People care about you. They," she paused, "_love_ you. Even when it seems like things won't get better, they will. Don't forget that."

Young Sasuke looked up at her, confused, but nodded. "Okay. I'll try, but—wait! What's happening?!"

Sakura looked down at her arm and saw herself beginning to fade. It seemed like she was finally being sent back to the present. She looked at young Sasuke and gave him a smile.

"Don't forget."


	4. Sakura tells Sasuke she's pregnant

**Date: **4/22/13**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre: **Romance, Humor, Cute**  
Prompt: **Sakura tells Sasuke she's pregnant through his favorite food.

* * *

"What _is_ this?"

Sakura jumped, her movement almost causing her to drop the knife she was using. Sasuke was early. She turned around slowly to face him and asked sweetly, "Whatever do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

But Sasuke didn't buy it. He crossed his arms and gave her a look. The minute he entered their house, he knew something was up. He could smell it. Sakura absolutely hated tomatoes, almost as much as he hated sweets. And what did he find when he walked into the kitchen? A table full of food made with nothing _but_ tomatoes.

"What did you do?"

The last time Sakura did this for him was when she lost her wedding ring. Her incredibly _expensive_ wedding ring, might he add. Two hours they searched for it when she suddenly decided to remember that she asked Ino to hold it for her during their sparring match. Sasuke scowled at the memory.

But Sakura just laughed, unfazed by Sasuke's suspicion, and walked over to him with a plate full of the freshly cut tomatoes. "What? Can't a wife prepare her husband his favorite food every once in a while?"

Sasuke quickly glanced at her left hand—so it wasn't the ring. His eyes turned into slits; it had to be worse. He grimaced at the possibilities. "Don't play dumb with me, Sakura."

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like forever, neither of them willing to back down. But after a while, Sakura sighed and motioned for Sasuke to sit at the table, pulling another chair so she was sitting in front of him. She took the plate of tomatoes and held it out in front of him, a peace offering. However, Sasuke refused.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. You win," she said in defeat, seeing the corners of Sasuke's mouth turn upwards into a smirk. He finally took a tomato slice. "How do I put this? I," Sakura bowed her head to feign guilt, effectively hiding her own smirk on her lips, "I'm pregnant."

"See Sakura," Sasuke said in chiding tone, "you can't just expect me not to notice when something's up—wait, you're _what_?!"

The sound of Sasuke choking on the tomato caused Sakura to finally look up at him. His eyes were wide, the hue of his face competing with the tomato. Sakura shook her head and laughed, "Baka, I said I'm pregnant." She placed the plate back on the table and sat on Sasuke's lap. "You," she beamed at him, tears in her eyes, "are going to be a father."

Suddenly, Sakura felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her body and pull her into a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair, and although his voice was muffled, Sakura could hear him say "Thank you" over and over again. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes and whispered her own "I love you's" into his chest.

The couple stayed like that for a few more minutes until Sakura forced herself to pull away. She glanced at the table. The food was getting cold, and she did _not_ spend the whole day slaving over the oven to have a cold tomato dinner. But Sasuke didn't seem too pleased with Sakura's action, so she playfully gave him a peck on the lips and winked.

"You better eat up, Sasuke-kun! Because for the next nine months we're only going to be eating _my_ favorite foods."


	5. Sasuke enters the battlefield-eyecontact

**Date: **4/23/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Drama  
** Prompt: **Sasuke enters the battlefield and Sakura looks up at him (kind of like the first reunion). They make eye contact.

* * *

Maybe she should read it.

Taking the letter out of her vest pocket, Sakura held her breath and placed her fingers near the seal. However, just as she was about to break it, Sakura suddenly changed her mind and threw the letter onto the table. Exhale.

Maybe she shouldn't.

Sakura stared down at the envelope, wrinkled from all the times she folded and refolded it back into her vest. Sakura huffed. She was being silly. She snatched it back into her hands, resolve on her face. But just like they had all the other times she tried, her fingers hesitated just before she could open it. "Come on, Sakura," she muttered to herself. "It's just a letter. You've read dozens of letters before."

But it didn't matter how many times she told herself this; she just couldn't do it. Sakura sighed and plopped herself down on a chair. Her thoughts drifted to the Iwa shinobi that gave it to her. She sighed. She wondered if he was still alive.

Sakura glanced at the letter and shook her head; she didn't want to think about that right now. It was a foolish thing for him to do, but, she did have to admit it was rather brave of him to give her the love letter. Doing something like that, confessing your feelings; it was frightening. Sakura looked down at the letter sadly; she would know.

That's it, she told herself. She was going to brave. She was going to—

"Sakura-san!" a shinobi exclaimed as he suddenly burst into the medical tent, "You're needed outside immediately!"

Quickly, Sakura shoved the unopened letter back into her vest pocket and asked what was the matter. However, the shinobi simply said that she had to follow him, leaving Sakura no other choice. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Someone had to be seriously injured. Why else would they call her outside? Who could it be? Sakura wondered, fear creeping up her spine.

But it wasn't until she reached the crowd of ninja that Sakura felt it. She froze; her breath hitched. And before she realized what she was doing she found herself pushing through the crowd frantically, ignoring the irritated voices of the ninja around her. _Impossible. It can't be. But … I can feel it. _

In just a few minutes, Sakura finally reached the front of the crowd. She looked left and right, but she saw no one. Could she have been mistaken? Sakura was about to ask the person next to her what was going on when it hit her.

They were looking up.

Slowly, Sakura forced her eyes to follow the direction where everyone was looking. Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped. She couldn't even gasp. _S-Sasuke-kun?_

He was looking at her, maybe the whole time. What was he doing here? Sakura knew she should have been afraid, but for reasons she couldn't comprehend, she wasn't. There was something in his eyes, something that told her he wasn't the same man that tried to kill her, the man _she_ tried to kill.

"Ah," he finally said, the corners of his mouth turning upward in a smirk, "Sakura."


	6. Sakura doesn't believe he changed sides

**Date: **4/27/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Action, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Sasuke goes to the battlefield and comes across Sakura, who gets upset at him and won't believe him when he says that he's turned good, and then they end up fighting.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

And yet, there he was, standing merely five feet in front of her. It was deathly quiet. Neither of them had said a word since he had appeared on the battlefield. Though Sasuke had to admit running into Sakura was quite the surprise, it wasn't part of the plan. He didn't want to see her. At least, not that instant, not like this. It just happened.

_How serendipitous_.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked cautiously, finally breaking the silence.

Sasuke stared at her blankly before he answered her question. "I'm here to fight with Konoha."

Sakura's eye's widened. But it wasn't what he said that was shocking. It was the way he said it, so nonchalant, so _obvious_. It was irritating. Did he think she was stupid? Did he think she hadn't changed? This was war. And the last time she checked, Sasuke had a kunai aimed at her neck. Her fists clenched at the memory. "That's not funny."

"Sakura, I'm serious—"

But before Sasuke could finish his sentence Sakura came charging towards him with her chakra infused fists. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he barely dodged Sakura's attack. This was exactly why he hoped he didn't run into anyone he knew before he made it to the Alliance's base. Sasuke couldn't blame Sakura for her distrust. Things were just complicated. But honestly, did she have to be so _annoying_?

"Sakura!" Sasuke grunted as her fist barely grazed his shoulder, "I'm not lying! I'm here to join the Alliance!"

But she didn't stop. "I don't believe you!"

Soon, Sakura's punches and kicks became more frequent while Sasuke was forced to take the defensive. He didn't want to fight her. But what could he do? She wasn't listening to him. But as he continued to dodge Sakura's attacks, Sasuke could sense her frustration growing. Emotion was overcoming her; she was starting to get reckless.

"Why don't you fight back, damn it?!" she yelled. "Am I still not worth the effort?!" Her fist made contact with the earth as she missed Sasuke, causing the ground to shake. "I'm not fucking weak anymore, Sasuke-kun!"

That stung.

Sasuke shook his head. "I told you already. I'm not going to fight you. You just have to believe me."

Standing up and wiping the dust from her clothes, Sakura only glared at him. "Give me one good reason why I should," she demanded.

Beat.

"I don't have one."

As soon as Sasuke had uttered those words, Sakura had appeared before Sasuke, this time a kunai in her hand, pointed at his neck. He didn't even flinch. _She's fast_. However, before he could take any action, he noticed her hand was shaking. She wasn't looking at him, but at the kunai. If she really wanted to she could have killed him, not that Sasuke would let that happen. But still, she was close. All she needed was one smooth—

"I can't do it," Sakura whispered as she bowed her head in shame, the tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I couldn't do it then." Her hand began to shake more violently. "I can't do it now."

Suddenly she felt the kunai being gently taken from her grasp, causing Sakura to look up. Sasuke lowered her hand.

"You don't have to."


	7. Sasuke has to live with Sakura-nightmare

**Date: **4/29/13**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre: **Angst, Action, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **A few months after war, Sasuke returns to Kohona and has to live with Sakura. She has a nightmare, blaming it on him. He admits that he has loved her since the war when she jumped in front of him to save him from a blast, leaving her unharmed expect for a scar over her heart. Time skip a few years and they're married with two kids named Itachi and Mikoto (Itachi is five with Sasuke hair and Sakura eyes; a boy, Mikoto is four with Sakura hair and Sasuke eyes) and have a moment!

* * *

Sakura was running. The sounds of explosions and metal clanging against metal rang in her ears. However, she wasn't running away from danger. She was running towards it, running towards him.

Although Sasuke was in the middle of fending off yet another opponent, he wasn't aware of Obito charging towards him with his Wood Release. And it didn't seem anyone else noticed either; they were all preoccupied with their own battles. But Sakura saw, and she knew she couldn't just stand and watch as Sasuke was attacked from behind, even if she was a medic-nin. This was Sasuke she was talking about.

The man she was in love with.

The man she would forever be in love with.

However, she was only a few feet away from Sasuke when he finally killed the shinobi he was fighting and noticed Obito sprinting towards him. But Sakura made sure Sasuke would never feel the blow from the root of Obito's Wood Release. Yet, despite her resolve, nothing could prepare her for the pain; it was unbearable, forcing Sakura to her knees. She cried out in agony. However, despite the pain, knowing that Sasuke was safe made everything worth it. Her eyes darted to the area where she pushed him, but she was surprised to find that he was gone.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sputtered, blood dripping down her mouth, when he suddenly appeared before her. "Hurry! You have to—What are you doing?!"

Sasuke ignored her question, amused at the sight in front of him. Instead, his eyes flashed red, a sneer on his face as he pushed the root deeper into Sakura's chest. "_Die_."

But just as she began to scream Sakura's eyes snapped open, suddenly finding herself back in her room and out of her nightmare. Sitting up, she let out a sigh of relief. "Just a dream …" she whispered slowly, yet, still unsure.

"That's the third time this week you've woken up screaming."

Sakura jerked and turned her head to look at the doorway where Sasuke was now standing, arms crossed. How long had he been watching her? But when she hadn't said anything in response to Sasuke's comment, he began to enter her room. But as he got closer, Sakura's hand instinctively went to the scar on her chest. Even though her nightmare skewed the facts of reality, Sakura couldn't help but be guarded.

"Sasuke-kun," she said wearily, "just go back to sleep. I'm fine."

"You're shaking."

"No, I'm not."

"Sakura—"

"Just go away, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped. "_Please_."

Sasuke froze. "I don't understand why you're angry with me."

But Sakura turned away so she couldn't seem him and hugged her knees to her chest. "I wish I was angry," she said softly.

Because the truth was, Sakura was only hurt—physically, mentally. It had been months since the end of the war, since she almost threw everything away to save Sasuke. Yet, not once did he say anything to her. And now, being forced to live with him was like a daily torture, a daily reminder that he didn't care for her, not the way she cared for him. "If you must know, Sasuke-kun," she finally said when she realized he wasn't going to leave, "there hasn't been one night that I haven't dreamt about my injury. Except for some reason, you're always the one that kills me. I wonder why that is."

When Sasuke didn't answer her hand went back to her scar as she laughed bitterly, "I guess you'll always be breaking my heart."

But soon, her laughter turn to tears, and her tears turned to sobs. A knot formed in the pit of Sasuke's stomach, only made worse with the awareness that he was the cause of Sakura's tears. Slowly, he walked closer to her, ignoring her protests as he sat on her bed and took the sobbing girl—no, _woman_—into his arms.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed softly when she finally calmed down. "What would you say if I told you that there hasn't been one night when I haven't dreamt about what you did for me either?"

That was odd. Sakura looked up at him, confused, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was fixating on the wall in front of him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"What would you say if I told you that you've been the only thing on my mind since then? That I might feel something for you? That I might," Sasuke hesitated before he gathered enough courage to continue, "That I might _love_ you?"

Sakura gasped. Did Sasuke just—? This had to be a dream. It had to be. Sakura closed her eyes and pinched herself. _No, not a dream_.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

He was looking at her now. "What would you say?"

However, instead of answering, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's face and kissed him. Her boldness left Sasuke in shock before he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Sakura had dreamt about this for so long she almost couldn't believe it was actually happening. Sasuke loved her. Sasuke loved _her_. Her heart fluttered, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling—grinning, giggling, laughing—into his kisses. And when she pulled away, her arms still wrapped around Sasuke's neck, she continued smile.

"I'd say I loved you, too."

xx

"Okaa-san? Why do you have a scar over your chest?" Itachi, age five, asked Sakura one morning. Sakura placed his breakfast in front of her son and raised her brow, trying to quickly come up with a story that wasn't so … _gruesome_.

"Well—"

"Your Okaa-san has a scar there," Sasuke suddenly interrupted her as he entered the kitchen, "because I stole her heart."

"Stole it?!" young Mikoto, age four, exclaimed in horror.

Sasuke smirked as he picked up his daughter and placed her in her chair. "Of course, I did," he answered, matter-of-factly, and took a seat next to Mikoto. "I needed to make sure it was safe."

"But Okaa-san told us stealing is wrong, Otou-san!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Sasuke, making a mental note to speak to her husband about teaching their children about stealing. "No, Mikoto-chan, Itachi-chan, your Otou-san did _not_ steal my heart." She kissed him and winked.

"I gave it to him."


	8. AU - Sakura is Sasuke's bodyguard

**Date: **5/1/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **AU, Drama, Humor**  
Prompt: **AU - In which Sasuke is the prodigal son and an important public figure (think heir to some wealthy estate etc.) and Sakura is his "muscle" aka bodyguard.

* * *

Her name was Sakura Haruno, and she was sitting on his couch. Why she gave him her name in the first place was a mystery to him. It's not like he cared anyway. Sasuke glanced at the clock. Where was Itachi? He buzzed his secretary for the third time. Uchiha-san was still in his meeting, she told him. Damn it. Sasuke sighed and walked over to the window.

Sakura had insisted that she was here for him and not his brother, but that was a lie. Sasuke would never—_ never_—even consider asking her for her services. So either this was a case of mistaken identity or some stupid joke. But whatever it was, it had Itachi's name written all over it. He turned to face her. "You," he said with dismay, "Is this how they're dressing you guys now?"

Sakura ignored the insult and looked down at her clothes, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well," he said as he walked toward Sakura and examined her—white polo, slacks, and a blazer. He didn't even want to get started on her hair. _Pink. How tacky. _"It isn't very flattering." Sasuke saw her fist clench; yet, her face showed no emotion. He smirked; she was an interesting one, he'd give her that.

"I'll have you know," Sakura replied evenly, "that my outfit makes my job easier."

Sasuke scoffed. "I can't imagine how."

She stood up. "One," she lifted her forefinger, "it's easier to move in. Two, I can effectively hide everything I need. And three, as long as I do my job well and the employer is satisfied, what does it matter? Honestly, have you never seen a—"

"What is this about, Sasuke?" Itachi said in exasperation as he entered Sasuke's office. "You know I had an important—Oh, you're here early."

Sakura gave Sasuke a look before she bowed. He knew it; Itachi did have something to do with this. Sasuke waved her to his brother. "This is the Uchiha you were looking for."

Itachi glanced at Sakura. She did not look amused. "She's not here for me," he told him. However, Sasuke didn't respond and shot him a puzzled look. Itachi sighed—_always so foolish_—and rubbed his temples. "This is Sakura Haruno, and she's going to be your bodyguard."

_Bodyguard?_

Sasuke raised his brow. "So she's not a . . ?"

"Not a what?"

He looked at Sakura from head to toe. Things were starting to make sense now. His eyes met hers. "A prostitute?"

Twitch. "You thought I was a _what_?!"

It took everything in her power not to lunge at the Uchiha and kill him. If she wasn't being paid so much, she probably would have. A prostitute. The whole time she was there, Sasuke thought she was a _prostitute_. No wonder he was looking at her like that. Sakura had never been so insulted in her life. But what could she do? She needed the money.

Itachi shook his head and made his way toward the door, leaving the two alone in Sasuke's office; he had no time for his brother's foolishness right now. It got quiet; the air was tense. Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura. "You," he commanded, "Come here." Sakura pursed her lips but followed his order, remaining quiet as he circled her. _She_ was supposed to be his bodyguard? Sasuke scoffed. She didn't even look like she could take Naruto. He stopped in front of her and reached for her pink locks, "Of all colors—"

However, before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Sakura grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the wall, arm behind his back. It didn't hurt (too much). But it sure was goddamn annoying. "Uchiha-san," she growled into his ear, "let's get a few things straight before I start. One, my name is Sakura, not 'You.' Two, my hair is pink; get over it. And three," she finally released him, "I charge $1500 a day."

Sasuke pushed himself from the wall and glared at the pinkette, but she remained unfazed. Rather, she returned the glare for a few moments, the two of them in a mental standoff, before she smirked. Satisfaction was all over her face. She bowed. "I'll be outside if you need me," she said, "Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke crossed his arms as she watched Sakura exit the office. She had to be one of the most annoying, disrespectful, poorly dressed women he had ever met in his life.

He liked her.

_Feisty_.


	9. Itachi's disease is genetic

**Date: **5/3/13  
** Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Angst, Drama**  
Prompt: **post canon, Itachi's disease was genetic, and Sasuke is also starting to suffer from it.

* * *

_And he didn't even tell you why?_

Sakura willed the memory of her conversation with Ino away. If she thought about it any longer, she probably would have burst into tears again. She sighed and looked down as she walked, not really knowing where she was going, not really caring. She just didn't understand. Everything was going so well. Was it something she had done?

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Sakura rubbed her nose and looked up, eyes widening. _Of course._ "Oh, S-sasuke-kun," she stammered, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Hn." He turned to leave.

"Wait, don't go!" Sakura grabbed a fistful of his shirt. However, as soon as she did, Sakura regretted her action. It was childish, and she knew it. But Sakura couldn't help herself. She released Sasuke from her grasp, averting her gaze, and asked cautiously, "So … how have you been?"

"Fine."

Sakura stared at him and gave him a look. "You're lying." She had known him long enough to know when he was hiding something. And Sasuke was definitely hiding something. It was all over his face. She reached her hand to him. "What's wrong?"

However, Sasuke swatted her hand away before she could touch him. "I told you, Sakura, I'm fine—" He stopped, the sentence dying in his throat. Sasuke grabbed his chest, face contorted with indescribable pain. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even ward Sakura away as she went to medic mode and carefully led him to a bench. She began pumping chakra into his chest, but it wasn't working. Fear creeped up her spine, but she forced herself to remain calm, for Sasuke's sake.

All Sakura could do was hold Sasuke's hand and wait until the episode was over. It seemed to help. Excruciating pain wasn't on his face so much as discomfort anymore.

"I went to the doctor," Sasuke finally said once he could breathe evenly again. He still had Sakura's hand in his. "It's genetic, the disease Itachi had," he sighed and looked at her. "I'm going to die."

Sakura felt her throat constrict, blinking away the tears that began to well in her eyes. "When did you find this out?"

"Last week."

"Last week," Sakura repeated softly. Pause. She looked at their intertwined fingers. "Is this why you broke up with me?"

"Yes."

Sakura slapped him. "What _the fuck_ made you think that breaking up would have been a better solution than telling me the truth? And don't you _dare_ pull that 'you couldn't handle the truth' bullshit, Sasuke-kun, because I don't want to hear it." Her voice cracked. That's it. She was crying now. "Don't you think I deserved to know? Did you honestly think I would have left if I found out? Did you just want to beat me to the punch—?"

"You don't deserve this."

"What?"

Sasuke looked at her. "You deserve better. You're just wasting your time with me. I'm going to die, and you deserve better than that. You—what are you doing?"

Sakura placed her two fingers on Sasuke's forehead, similar to the way Itachi did when they were younger. She bowed her head. Her body was still; she wasn't crying anymore. Sasuke said her name again, causing Sakura to finally lift her head. "Sasuke-kun," she shook her head, "you're really foolish; you know that?"

Her fingers left his forehead. But before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura grabbed his face and kissed him. And she continued to kiss him until he understood. Sakura loved him, and she didn't care. She loved _him_. She would always love him All of him. Even his disease.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said when they finally pulled away, "we're going to fix this. I swear, we will."

"How?"

She took his hand and smiled. "Together."


	10. Sakura accidentally hits Sasuke

**Date: **5/4/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Action, Cute, Humor**  
Prompt: **When Sasuke went into the battlefield, he got accidentally hit (hard) by Sakura who was defending the medic camp.

* * *

It was an accident. She swore it was just an accident.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Wake up!"

Sakura didn't mean to hit him _that_ hard.

"Shit! Sasuke-kun, can you hear me?!"

Okay, maybe she did.

But it wasn't her fault. Sasuke was the one who snuck up behind her while she was guarding the medical camp. Honestly, what did he expect? That she would swoon the minute she laid eyes on him? That was preposterous. They were in the middle of a _freaking_ war. It didn't matter than she was still in love with him; Sakura knew where her alliance lied, and she was prepared to defend her camp with everything she had. So when she felt Sasuke's chakra behind her, Sakura did the only thing could think of.

She punched him. Hard. Really hard.

Although, as she watched his body fly through the air and land with a dull thud a hundred feet in front of her Sakura did have to admit that she found it quite odd that Sasuke had his guard down. The Sasuke she remembered was never that careless. However, it wasn't until another medic-nin emerged from the tent to tell her to watch out for the Uchiha because he was expected any minute—because he fucking _joined_ the Alliance—that Sakura put the pieces together.

Her eyes widened, going from her fist to the medic-nin to Sasuke's body, which she saw wasn't moving. _Shit_.

Sakura didn't even wait for the medic-nin to finish repeating the message before she began sprinting towards Sasuke. But when he reached him, Sasuke still hadn't moved. From the looks of it, he was out cold.

And now, Sakura was kneeling in front of his unconscious body, gently shaking his shoulders. He was still breathing, and it didn't look like he sustained any major injuries. Sasuke was just in a daze, and Sakura wasn't so much worried as she was embarrassed. And as much as she wanted Sasuke to wake up, she couldn't help but dread his reaction when he did.

But after a few minutes of Sakura calling out to Sasuke, she saw him finally stir and open his eyes. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head, still disoriented from the blow, and looked at her. "What the fuck, Sakura," he said slowly. It wasn't a question. He sighed. "After all this time, you're _still_ annoying," he paused. "But strong. Really strong. I'll give you that."

Sakura blinked a few times. Did Sasuke just, in his own way, compliment her? She laughed. She never thought she'd ever feel so happy being called annoying. And before he could say anything else, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke in an embrace. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."


	11. Sasuke is sent to the day after he left

**Date:** 5/5/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Angst, Drama, Time Travel**  
Prompt:** Present-Sasuke gets teleported to the day right after past-Sasuke left the village, and he has to see how deeply it hurt Sakura and such, but can't say anything to her.

* * *

Sasuke put his kunai away; he was alone now. _What the hell?_ One minute he was battling a shinobi, and the next he found himself being pulled in every direction before landing on the ground with a thud. But he wasn't at the battlefield anymore. No, this place seemed familiar. It didn't seem possible, but it almost felt like he was back …

_… Sakura?_

He was right. Sasuke was back in Konoha. But it was the Konoha of the past, of a memory far away. It had to be the shinobi he was fighting, Sasuke realized. Somehow he must have used a jutsu to send him to the past, but Sasuke couldn't understand why he was brought here. Sasuke sighed and looked back at the twelve-year-old Sakura in front of him, sitting on a bench. She was crying. But she wasn't crying in the obvious sense, in the way he always remembered. This was different. She stared into the distance. Her face showed no expression. The tears flowed down her face, but she was silent. And her eyes, Sasuke noted, they looked so … _hopeless_.

Where was Naruto?

Where was _he_?

"What are you still doing here, Forehead?" Ino asked when she appeared behind her, prompting Sakura to quickly wipe the tears from her face. She took a seat next to her best friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone's been looking for you—"

"I told him," Sakura mumbled, ignoring Ino's question.

"Told who what?"

"Sasuke-kun." She kicked a pebble that landed a few feet in front of the bushes where Sasuke was hiding. Sakura looked up; Sasuke's heart stopped. It was almost as if she was looking directly at him. "I told him I loved him."

Both Sasuke's and Ino's eyes widened in shock. "You did?!" she exclaimed. "What did he say?"

"Does it really matter?" Sakura snapped and looked down at her lap. She sighed, shoulders slumping forward. "It wasn't good enough. He still left." Sakura finally lifted her head to look at Ino. She was shaking now, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't breathe, Ino. I can't—_breathe_. Everything hurts. I feel like I'm going crazy." Beat. "Love's not supposed to feel like this, is it? Love's not supposed to—" Sakura buried her face in her hands and began to sob. "But I can't explain it. I love him. I love him _so much_, Ino. But now he's gone, and it hurts. And I can't _breathe_."

Sasuke turned away. He had enough; he couldn't watch anymore. But that didn't mean he couldn't hear Sakura sobbing into Ino's arms, blaming herself, hating herself, loving _him_. Something in Sasuke's heart ached. He just never realized … Had he really hurt her that much? No wonder Sakura hadn't spoken to him since he returned to the battlefield. He couldn't blame her.

The urge to go up to Sakura and say something—_anything_—to make the hurt disappear was tempting, but Sasuke knew that that wasn't an option. Whether this was the actual past or some well-developed genjutsu, Sasuke couldn't risk being seen. But the longer he stayed, the more his heart ached. He knew he should have just left to escape the guilt he felt, but he couldn't. It was as if this was something he was meant to see. So Sasuke stayed, waiting for the sobs to stop, waiting until he was sent back to the present.

And when Sasuke found himself back in front of the shinobi that sent him there, he didn't even waste a second to kill him and run back to the medic camp.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura exclaimed when Sasuke burst into her tent. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Are you injured? Shouldn't you be—?"

However, Sasuke didn't allow Sakura to finish her sentence before he took her into his arms. He buried his face into her hair and closed his eyes. Even during war, he said to himself, she still smelled like home. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't know," he paused. "I didn't know how much I hurt you. And I'm sorry."

Sakura gasped. She didn't know where this came from; it was so sudden. Something must have happened. But at that moment she didn't care. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she said gently, slowly bringing her arms around him to return the embrace. Sakura felt him relax. "It's been okay for a while now." She looked at him and smiled. "I can breathe again."


	12. AU - Sasuke was born a girl & vice versa

**Date:** 5/6/13**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre: **AU, Drama, Genderbender, Romance**  
Prompt:** AU - Sakura was born a boy, and Sasuke a girl

**Note: At this point in time, I was unaware that there were established names for genderbent Sasuke and Sakura

Shizuko Uchiha = quiet child  
Shuichi Haruno = studious, disciplined first child

* * *

"Shizuko-chan!"

The Uchiha turned around and saw the pink-haired shinobi running towards her. "Oh, Shuichi." She shook her head. The village may have changed, but the people sure didn't. Shizuko smirked; she was glad. "It's you."

Shuichi placed his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths before he gave her a thumbs-up and winked. "Shizuko-chan! I've been looking for you all day! I know we never really had a chance to talk because of the war and everything, but," he paused. "I just wanted to say that I'm so happy you're back. I've missed you." Shizuko raised her brow. "I mean, not just me, of course! _We've_ all missed you! Yeah." Awkward laugh. "And, uh, I'll see you around, okay?"

"Hey, wait," she grabbed onto Shuichi's sleeve, immediately regretting the decision. But it was too late; Shuichi turned around and glanced at her hand that was still holding on to him. _What was that?_ Shizuko snatched her hand back and crossed her arms. "You're not going to ask me out on a date?"

He tilted his head. "Do you want me to?"

"N-no. It's just that when we were younger … " Shizuko stopped in the middle of her sentence and averted her gaze. His eyes. Bright green. They were so … bright. They were always so bright. She cleared her throat. She didn't even know what she was saying anymore. "So I guess this means there's someone else then?

Shuichi made a face and pointed to himself. "Me?" Shizuko nodded, causing Shuichi to let out a loud chuckle. "That's a good one! No, Shizuko-chan, there isn't."

"Oh," Shizuko said, trying to sound nonchalant and glancing at her fingernails. She didn't know why, but she felt pleased. "That's good to hear."

"You think so?"

"W-well, I mean—" _Shit_. She looked away. Shizuko was blushing now.

However, Shuichi didn't seem to notice, something else was on his mind. He bit his lip, hesitating before he decided to just say it. "I never stopped, you know," he said quietly, so quiet Shizuko had to strain her ears to hear. "After all these years, I still love you, Shizuko-chan. Even after everything that's happened."

She felt the heat creeping up to her ears now. Her eyes turned into slits. "Was this your plan all along?" Shizuko teased. "Guilt tripping me so I'd go on a date with you?"

But Shuichi didn't seem to get it. His eyes widened. "Oh no, Shizuko-chan! It's not like that at all! I mean, I'd love to ask you out on a date, but I don't want you to feel like it's an obligation or anything. I'm sorry if I appeared too forward. I just—I just thought you should know." Shuichi looked at the ground and smiled. "Yeah. See you later—"

"Pick me up at seven."

Shuichi froze. "What?"

"You heard me. Pick me up at seven." Shizuko had her hands on her hips; she was smirking. "Now agree before I change my mind."


	13. Naruto convinces Sasuke he's in love

**Date: **5/7/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor, Romance**  
Prompt: **Naruto convinces Sasuke that he's in love with Sakura.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, dobe? I am not."

"Then where were you yesterday? Hm?"

Sasuke paused sharpening his kunai and made a face, answering Naruto grudgingly, "With Sakura."

"And the day before that?" No answer. Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I've got a better question. When was the last time you _didn't_ spend a day with Sakura-chan?" But Sasuke grunted and ignored his question, instead fixating on the kunai in his hand. Naruto shook his head. "Face it, teme, you are in _love_ with her."

Sasuke shot him a warning glance, pointing the kunai at his best friend. "No, dobe." He was becoming very weary of this conversation. "I am _not_."

Naruto puffed air into his cheeks and glared at Sasuke, pushing the kunai out of his face. "_Fine_, be that way. I didn't want it to come to this, but … Hey, Sakura-chan! Come over here!" Jumping to his feet, Naruto began to wave his arms wildly, continuing to call her name. Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to yank Naruto back down to shut him up, but it was too late. Sakura had already stopped her sparring match with Sai and began making her way over to the two shinobi.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, don't you have a date with that Ryuji guy? You know, the one who works at the hospital?" Naruto asked once she reached them, taking note of Sasuke's tightened grip around his kunai as he said the words. "I heard he asked you out again yesterday."

Sakura blushed and looked at the ground, obviously taken aback by the question. "Well, I mean—"

"Like hell, you are," Sasuke growled. "You're not going on a date with him. He's—"

"I never said I was, Sasuke-kun," she interrupted him, puzzled. "Besides, we were supposed to go over some techniques tomorrow anyway, remember?" She paused. "I knew you were never really fond of Ryuji-kun, but I didn't know you didn't like him that much …" Sakura stared at Sasuke as if to ask for an explanation, but he merely turned his attention back to his kunai. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "All right, then. I guess I'll go back to sparring."

But as soon as Sakura was gone, Naruto turned to Sasuke and basked in his triumph; he didn't even have to say anything. He already proved his point, much to Sasuke's dismay. "Okay, fine," Sasuke finally huffed, unable to stand Naruto's silent gloating. "You're right. Stop making that face, dobe."

Naruto wagged his finger and sang, "Not until you say it, teme."

_Fine_. Sasuke set his weapons down and glared into his lap. "I—" he hesitated. Naruto wasn't really going to make him say it, was he? Sasuke glanced at his best friend. _Yes, he is_. He clicked his tongue and took a breath. "I'm in love with her," Sasuke mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Naruto asked and cupped his hand around his ear exaggeratingly, moving closer to Sasuke. "I couldn't hear you over your cowardice."

Sasuke twitched. That did it. "I'm in love with her, okay? I admit it. I'm in love with Sakura. Happy now?" However, Naruto didn't answer him. In fact, he wasn't even looking at Sasuke anymore. He was looking past him. And from what Sasuke could tell, it looked like Naruto was trying hard not to laugh. Sasuke's eyes turned to slits. "What are you looking at, do—Sakura?!"

And there she was, standing not more than ten feet away from them. Her face was as red as a tomato, her mouth agape. Sasuke stared at her, but he didn't know what to say. It was as if time stopped, and it wasn't until Sakura dropped her bag and all of its contents that she was finally able to speak. "Uh, I just came here—" Sakura stuttered as she frantically threw things into her bag, not really knowing what she was taking, not really caring. "I forgot my—You, um—You know what? I think I'm done for the day. I just remembered I've got to—do stuff. Yeah. S-see you guys later!"

And just like that, Sakura was gone. But Sasuke was still frozen in his spot, still unsure whether the last ten minutes actually happened or if it was all just some cruel joke played by Naruto. It had to be a shadow clone. It had to be. Because he was Sasuke Uchiha, and he did not just admit that he was in love with Sakura Haruno. And he did not just say it loud enough for her to hear. And he did not—

"So," Naruto said tearing Sasuke from his thoughts. Sasuke bowed his head. Who was he kidding? Even Naruto wouldn't stoop that low.

"So what?"

"When's the wedding?"


	14. AU - Sasuke sees Sakura on the train

**Date: **5/8/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **AU, Cute, Humor, Romance**  
Prompt: **AU - Sasuke sees Sakura on the train; love at first sight.

***Note: One of my absolute favorite prompts!

* * *

**-Monday-**

Her hair was pink. She was new; she had to be. He would know. Sasuke always took the five o'clock train home on Mondays and Tuesdays; he practically knew everyone. There was the man who constantly glanced at his watch as if he was running late for something; the woman with the incredibly restless five-year-old; the teenager who played his music too loud. Sasuke knew every single passenger down to his or her idiosyncratic tendencies. And this girl—the girl with pink hair, the girl whose back was facing him—was someone he'd never seen before.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Pink. Her hair was freaking pink. _Honestly, it's like she's trying to make herself stick out_. Sasuke leaned back into his seat. She wasn't facing him, but at least he could stare at her without being noticed. Pink. She was probably someone tacky. Or someone who craved attention. Or maybe she dyed it pink as a distraction. From what? Sasuke wondered. Her face?

And now she was on the phone. Sasuke strained his ears. He heard something about a shift at the hospital? He raised his brow, wondering how any hospital could hire someone with pink hair. Suddenly, the train suddenly jerked to a stop, and the man who was constantly looked at his watch asked if she could please move. Sasuke smirked; she was turning around now. The mystery would finally be solved. He braced himself. She probably was—

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

_She was beautiful_.

He had never seen anyone like her in his life. Her smile. Her eyes. And her hair—hair that only a minute ago seemed tacky was suddenly so fitting. Pink. He had to meet her. He had to know her name. But Sasuke couldn't move, suddenly nervous. What would he say? She was still on the phone. She was probably talking to her boyfriend. She was—

She was getting off the train.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He stood up. "Wait!"

She was gone.

Pink.

**-Tuesday-**

Sasuke stepped onto the train and sat down in his usual spot. Nonchalantly, he scanned the train for the girl with pink hair. He looked at his watch—same time, same train. Where was she? The train was leaving any minute now, the attendant exclaimed. Sasuke glanced at his watch again before he sank down in his seat. Yesterday was probably a one-time thing. He sighed and mentally kicked himself. He should have just talked to her. He should have just—

"Wait!"

An arm shot inside the train, preventing the automatic doors from closing just in time. Sasuke held his breath as he waited for the person to enter to train. His heart began to race; it was her.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed to the train attendant. _Her voice sounds like music. _"My friend, Ino-pig—that's what I call her—held me up at the hospital and . . . and you don't really care do you?" The attendant shook his head as he took her ticket. She blushed. "Right, I'll just take a seat then."

She was sitting right across from him now. Sasuke swallowed and tried to calm the beating in his chest. This was his chance. He took a deep breath. Her stop was coming up soon. The pounding in his ears was getting louder now.

Her phone rang.

_Damn it._

**-Wednesday-**

"Didn't your last class end two hours ago?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they waited for the train. "Why are you taking this train?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Doesn't _your_ class end an hour from now?"

The blonde opened his mouth to say something in return, but remained silent, grumbling incoherent curses at the Uchiha. But once the train arrived, Naruto couldn't help himself as the two of them took their seats. "Seriously, teme, what's up? You always try to take the earliest train home. What—"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said threateningly as he watched the train door. Naruto made a face and peered over Sasuke's shoulder, about to ask what he was waiting for when he saw her. Pink. Naruto's eyes widened. She was gorgeous. He wanted to say something to Sasuke, but it was like Sasuke was frozen. He was staring at her, his eyes dilated. Naruto smirked. He was taking a psychology course; he knew what that meant.

But Sasuke wasn't moving. Naruto could see that he wanted to go up to her, but something was holding his back. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Was Sasuke—the _great_ Sasuke Uchiha—actually nervous? Naruto choked back a laugh. This was too perfect. "Hey, teme," he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Why don't you say something?"

Sasuke jumped and turned to glare at Naruto, but when he did the pink-haired girl stood up from her seat and exited the train. Naruto shook his head.

"Chicken."

**-Thursday-**

He was going to talk to her. He swore he was going to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry! Rika-chan is usually so well-behaved!"

But fate wasn't on his side that day.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Sasuke said as he tried to wipe the mysterious red juice drink from his shirt. Rika seemed pleased with herself; she discovered what gravity was. What went up had to fall down—and onto Sasuke, apparently.

He wondered if the pink-haired girl was watching. Sasuke paused his attempt to clean himself to glance at her. She wasn't. Sasuke sighed and went back to speaking to the woman with the restless five-year-old. He knew what was coming next. And just as he predicted, the next time he looked up he only caught a glimpse of her foot stepping off the train. Sasuke groaned.

Someone up there must have been laughing at him.

**-Friday-**

She dropped her wallet.

The pink-haired girl dropped her wallet, and she was exiting the train.

It was a sign.

Sasuke got to his feet. He didn't even care if it wasn't his stop. Quickly, he picked up the wallet and jumped off the train just before it could depart, landing on his knees. And as Sasuke wiped the dust off his clothes his eyes darted left and right for any sight of her. _Come on. Come on. Come_—

Pink.

"Excuse me, miss!" Sasuke called out when he finally caught up to her. Despite her size, she walked fast. "You dropped your wallet."

She turned around slowly, eyes widening before she shook her head. She seemed amused. "Huh. I didn't think you'd get it back to me this quickly."

"What?"

She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _She even laughs beautifully_. "Look inside."

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously but nevertheless followed her instructions. Sasuke's eyes widened. There was no money in the wallet, not even credit cards. Just an expired license—her name was Sakura Haruno, he learned, and her hair was natural— with a phone number tucked behind it.

"You mean—you—?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked up, but he was met with Sakura's smile. Suddenly, his confusion disappeared. Sakura was bold, and he liked that. He smirked and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."


	15. They have a child that acts like Naruto

**Date: **5/9/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor**  
Prompt: **Sasuke and Sakura are married, and they have a kid that looks like Sasuke but acts just like Naruto, much to the latter's enjoyment, the former's annoyance, and Sakura's amusement.

* * *

They named him Kazuya because it meant peaceful one. They named him Kazuya because he had his father's eyes and his mother's smile. And when Sasuke held his son for the first time, he knew. Kazuya was going to do great things. Sasuke would teach him the fireball jutsu, and Sakura would teach him healing techniques. He would have Sakura's laugh, but he'd have Sasuke's cool demeanor. He'd be levelheaded and wise, the greatest ninja of his time. Sasuke just knew it.

And then he got to know Naruto.

"Like this, Oji-san?"

Naruto set the little boy back on the ground and examined his handiwork. He rubbed his chin a few times for emphasis, holding back a chuckle as he noticed Kazuya's eyes grow wide in anticipation. After a few more seconds, Naruto grinned and gave the five year old a thumbs-up. "Perfect! Now why don't you call your Otou-san for us?"

However, as Kazuya took a deep breath to yell for Sasuke, Sakura appeared behind them. She poked them both on the shoulder. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Naruto and Kazuya jumped and slowly turned their heads to face her. Sakura had her arms crossed, but she was smiling. Her eyes travelled from the two boys to their current project, the amusement never leaving her face. Naruto took this as a good sign, but he didn't want to risk it. He turned to Kazuya. "Hurry, Kazuya-chan, do it now!"

"OTOU-SAAAAAAN!"

"Kazuya?! What's wrong? Are you—" Sasuke burst into the room. His eyes were wide, and his hair was a mess. He looked dazed. Clearly, Kazuya had just woken Sasuke from his nap.

Maybe if Sasuke had been more alert he would have noticed the tone of excitement in Kazuya's voice when he called him. Maybe he would have noticed the string attached to the door he just slammed open. And maybe he would have gotten out of the way before the bowl of flour fell on his head.

Or maybe he wouldn't have.

As Sasuke flicked the plastic bowl off of him and waited for the flour dust to clear, he could hear the stifled laughter from his son and Naruto. He took a deep breath. _Stay calm. Stay calm_. _Stay—_He suddenly noticed someone else's laughter. Sasuke squinted his eyes. _Damn it, Sakura_.

"Dob—" Sasuke began to say when he felt Kazuya hug his legs.

"You should have seen your face, Otou-san!" Kazuya laughed. Sasuke looked at him and felt his anger disappear. He could never get too angry with Kazuya, not when he was looking at him like that. Sasuke shook his head and picked up his son, much to Kazuya's delight. "I got you good, didn't I? Oji-san helped, but all it was my idea! Mine!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, you did, Kazuya. But why don't you go get some paper towels so we can clean this up?" He waited a few seconds after Kazuya left before he turned to Naruto. Just because Sasuke wasn't angry with his son didn't mean he felt the same toward Naruto. "Dobe," he said evenly, "this is the third time this week. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't teach him this kind of behavior."

However, Naruto seemed unfazed as he brought his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh, come on, teme. I think we both know that you're just jealous that Kazuya-chan is more like his cool uncle than his boring father."

Sasuke shrugged Naruto's arm off. "I am _not_ jealous. Annoyed, yes. But jealous?" Sasuke scowled. "Never."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, it was only a joke," Sakura said as she placed her arms around her husband. But Sasuke looked away, obviously still piqued at her involvement in the prank. Sakura shook her head. She knew what would make him feel better. She whispered in his ear, "If you forgive Naruto-kun, I promise I'll …_ reward_ you later. I'm pretty sure we still have a whole clan to rebuild."

She felt Sasuke tense. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Sakura rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything else, Kazuya entered the room with the paper towels which she took thankfully. "All right, Kazuya-chan before I forget," Sakura smiled. "What do you want for dinner?"

Kazuya scrunched his nose and thought about it, glancing at Naruto, who winked. He nodded his head and turned to Sakura. "Ramen!"

Sasuke groaned. "Again?!"


	16. Sakura finds out the truth about Itachi

**Date: **5/10/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Angst, Drama**  
Prompt: **Sakura's reaction after she finds out the truth about the Uchiha massacre and Itachi on the battlefield, she's shocked to know that Konoha's elders ordered Itachi to kill his family and clan and realizes this was the reason Sasuke hated Konoha. She tries looking for Sasuke, finds him and they talk. She is glad that after everything bad that's happened to him, he still resolved to protect the village.

* * *

"I understand now."

At first, when Naruto told her the truth she was angry; angry at him for keeping it from her for so long; angry at herself for being so naïve; angry at the elders for allowing it to happen. Sakura just couldn't believe it. How could Konoha—her village, her _goddamned_ village—do this? It sounded preposterous. But the more she thought about it the more it made sense. And once the initial shock wore off, Sakura ran.

And when she finally found him, he was alone. Sasuke was always alone. Sakura sighed. She was going to change that.

However, Sasuke didn't even look up. "Understand what?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Everything. I know now, about the Uchiha Massacre, about your brother. And I understand why you did what you did," she said carefully as she made her way towards him, hesitating before she took a seat. "Naruto-kun explained everything to me."

"Did he now," Sasuke mumbled.

It got quiet. Sakura swallowed. She couldn't explain it, but she felt nervous. "Sasuke-kun, why are you here all alone? Why are you isolating—"

"Because I'm weak."

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't understand. Where was this coming from? She shook her head vehemently and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're _not_ weak, Sasuke-kun. How could you even—"

"_Yes_," Sasuke said, shrugging Sakura's hand off of him roughly. "I am." He clenched his fists, fighting the urge to punch something. "I always thought that I was in control of my actions. But I never was. All my life I've been manipulated, lied to, just so I'd do whatever someone wanted of me." Sasuke closed his eyes. He thought about Itachi and Obito. "The choices I thought were mine never were."

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Sakura, _don't._ You shouldn't even be here. You should be afraid of me." His eyes flashed red for emphasis, as if to prove his point, as if he wanted her to be afraid. "Everyone else is, so don't deny it. They're all wondering when I'll change my mind again. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wondering the same thing."

He was just so angry, so confused. However, when Sasuke saw the tears that began to well in Sakura's eyes, the anger disappeared, replaced with guilt. Sasuke couldn't even look at her anymore. "I could have killed you." He paused, remembering the look her face right before Naruto saved her. Sasuke shook the memory away. "I almost killed you. All of you. Everyone."

Sakura moved closer to him. "That doesn't matter anymore, Sasuke-kun. None of it matters anymore. Even after everything—the secrets, the lies, the pain—you came back." Sakura smiled, but she couldn't hold the tears any longer. However, they weren't tears of sadness. No, she was happy; she was proud. Truly. "And this, coming back to fight with Konoha—to _protect _Konoha—this was _your_ choice. No one else's." She took his hand; she squeezed. "That's real strength, Sasuke-kun."

Surprised, he stared at her and then at their hands, but Sasuke didn't let go. And they stayed like that, hand in hand, neither saying anything, both content with the other's presence. But after a while, and to her surprise, Sakura felt him squeeze back.

"Thank you, Sakura."


	17. Naruto and Sasuke fight over Sakura

**Date:** 5/11/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Humor**  
Prompt: **Sasuke and Naruto fight over who Sakura likes more.

* * *

"Dobe, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really," Naruto said flatly, "What about you? It's obvious that I'm that one who likes Sakura-chan more. Who's the one who's always telling her how strong and cute she is? Or the one who actually carries on a conversation that lasts more than two seconds?" He placed his forefinger on his chin mockingly. "Oh, that's right. _Me."_

Sasuke scoffed. "Tch, whatever. My actions speak for themselves."

Pause. Naruto burst into a fit of laugher, ceasing only when Sasuke punched him. "Yeah, because grunting and scowling at anything that moves definitely translates to 'Why, of course, Sakura-chan, I do like you.' How could she _ever_ think otherwise?" Naruto said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, teme, you're dumber than you look."

Sasuke looked away and clicked his tongue. So the dobe had a point. And maybe Sasuke wasn't as verbal as Naruto with his affections—or with anything, really—but that didn't mean anything. He glared. "Fine. But even it _seems_ like you like her more, it's pointless if she doesn't like you back. And it's rather obvious which one of us Sakura likes more." _Me_.

Eye roll. "You sure about that? Because while you were gone doing who knows what and going bat-shit crazy, Sakura-chan and I got _pretty_ close," Naruto wagged his eyebrows mischievously, "if you know what I mean."

He found that hard to believe. Sasuke made a face. "Oh, _really_?" Naruto nodded. "Have you kissed her?"

Naruto raised his forefinger and opened his mouth to retort but shrunk back. He had nothing. "Well, no, but—Okay, so we haven't gotten _that_ close, but that doesn't mean we never will. Besides, Sakura-chan said herself that she'd consider going on a date with me; that's practically a guarantee!"

"Pity dates count, dobe."

"P-pity date?!" Naruto said incredulously. He huffed; Sasuke really had some nerve. "You know what? Fine. When Sakura-chan gets here we'll ask her which one of us she likes better. But don't come crying to me when she proves you wrong." Naruto stuck his nose in the air, standing up from the bench to scan the crowd, eager for Sakura's arrival. And after a few minutes he finally saw the flash of pink he was searching for. "Oh look, there she is now. Hey! Sa—kura-chan?"

Sasuke looked up, wondering what was wrong with the dobe when he saw her. But she wasn't alone. There was someone else walking with her, talking with her, _flirting_ with her. Sasuke scowled—okay, maybe he did scowl at everything that moved. But this guy even had the nerve to hold Sakura's bag for her like some Prince Charming or something. And that was not okay.

But before Naruto and Sasuke could say anything to each other Sakura ran up to them, apologizing for being late because she was stopped by what's-his-face over here. She said something about him going on about how much he admired her medical abilities, asking if she could show him any basic techniques. And Sakura, being the person she was, agreed without question and invited him to lunch—because she was sure that "Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun wouldn't mind at all!"

Now both of them were scowling.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto finally asked as Sakura and what's-his-name led the way to the restaurant.

Sasuke shrugged. "No idea."

"Yeah, well, I don't like him." Naruto grumbled, and even though he didn't say anything, Naruto could tell what Sasuke was thinking. Sakura didn't seem to notice, but they knew what that guy's intentions were. And they'd be damned if they didn't do anything about it. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke, extending his hand in a truce. "I think our argument will have to wait. So agree to disagree?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and then at his hand, hesitant, until he heard Sakura's laugh. They shook. "Yeah."


	18. AU - They are in a band

**Date:** 5/12/13  
**Rating:** T**  
Genre: **AU, Cute, Romance**  
Prompt: **AU - Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are in a band. Maybe make Sakura the lead singer.

* * *

Naruto could feel Sasuke glaring at his back. He rolled his eyes. Honestly, for someone considered to be the coolest guy in school, Sasuke could be such a child sometimes. Naruto turned around. "Come on, teme, just give her a chance."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Naruto sighed and grabbed a fistful of his hair—like he said, a _child_. "Look, teme, you and I both know that we are in desperate need for a lead singer. Battle of the Bands is in three weeks, and we're running out of time. Besides, it's just an audition. We don't have to choose her if we don't want to. We can hold a formal audition later."

Silence filled the auditorium. Sasuke stared at his best friend, expressionless. He hated when Naruto was right. And like a child, unused to not getting his way, Sasuke sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. He looked at the floor, glaring. "_Fine_."

"Great!" Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair, much to the Uchiha's annoyance, and stood up. Turning towards the stage door, Naruto called out, "Okay, Sakura-chan, you can come in now!"

At first, nothing happened, prompting Sasuke to wonder if she backed out last minute. He wouldn't have been surprised. But after a few more moments of awkward silence the stage door slowly swung open. She looked nervous. "Hello, Naruto-kun," Sakura said as she cautiously walked across the stage. She paused and looked down, blushing furiously. "Sasuke-kun."

He rolled his eyes. It was just like when they were twelve. Some people just never change. "Hn."

It got quiet again. Sakura bit her lip; their stares were making her more anxious. "So you just want me to sing?" Naruto nodded. She sighed, finally gathering enough courage to look at Sasuke. "Then, is it okay if I use your guitar, Sasuke-kun?" Pause. "I think I'd be more comfortable."

Sasuke raised his brow; he didn't know she played. Naruto was looking at him expectantly, but he didn't move until Naruto elbowed him, hard. _All right_. Reluctantly, Sasuke took his guitar out of its case and handed it to Sakura. She mumbled a "thank you" so softly only Sasuke could hear, but he said nothing.

However, when Sasuke went back to his seat, Sakura was just standing there, guitar in hand, as if still unsure what to do. He huffed; he was running out of patience. Sakura glanced left and right, looking for a chair or anything to sit on, before shrugging her shoulders, opting to sit on the edge of the stage. And once she was satisfied, Sakura carefully began to strum. _Finally_. She closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. She sang.

"_If you could only see the beast you made me …_"

They only meant to listen to a few verses, but neither Naruto nor Sasuke had the heart to tell her to stop. Sasuke couldn't believe it. This was the same girl with the uncontrollable blush? The same girl who had been infatuated with him—because he couldn't believe she actually _loved_ him—for the past four years? Sure, Sasuke might have known Sakura since grade school, but he just never realized. He never actually _knew _her.

Sakura was amazing. She was perfect. She was just …

_Wow._

He wanted to get to know her. For real this time. Sasuke didn't even wait to ask Naruto's opinion. He didn't care.

"You're in."


	19. Sakura asks what Sasuke what if

**Date:** 5/14/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Sakura and Sasuke talk about that day, what would he had done if she had confessed to him earlier, instead of that desperate confession she made to him when he was leaving.

***Ugh, fave.

* * *

"Well?" Sakura asked him again, unsure whether he heard her the first time. It was a heavy subject; she didn't even know what compelled her to ask in the first place. But deep inside, she had to know. "Would it have changed anything?"

Sasuke leaned back and sighed. He closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting to that night. Had it really been that long? Through the years he tried to forget it—push the memory back into the corners of his mind, just so he wouldn't have to relive the moment when he walked away from the village only minutes after Sakura screamed her confession of love. But it was useless. Sasuke remembered everything with clarity—every sight, every sound, every emotion. Clarity.

He sighed again. He was tired of remembering. But when Sasuke opened his eyes, he didn't—_couldn't_—even look at Sakura. "I don't know."

"Oh."

Though she tried to hide it, the disappointment was clear in her voice. Sasuke finally faced her. "Does it matter?"

"No!" she exclaimed defensively, shaking her head, surprised by the question. "I mean, not really. I just can't help but wonder what would have happened … if I told you sooner." Sakura looked at the ground. "Maybe if I was braver you wouldn't have left."

"Or maybe I still would have," Sasuke said tersely, shoving the "maybe's" and "possibly's" out of his mind. He shook his head. Even after all these years, Sakura was still the same. So childish. So full of _hope. _And yet, he was glad. "Sakura, I can't tell you what would've happened if you told me sooner because I honestly don't know if it would've even made a difference. And even if I could tell you there's nothing we can do about it now." He huffed. "You shouldn't look to the past to find ways to clear your conscience."

Sakura scoffed, laughing bitterly. "Yeah, coming from the one who almost used the past to _destroy_ the village?" However, once she said it, she immediately regretted her words. "No, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just—never mind. I'm sorry."

Silence. Sasuke stared at her, expressionless, forcing her to look away. Sakura bowed her head, mentally kicking herself. What the hell was wrong with her? It was as if the minute things seemed to be going well between them, Sakura just had to find a way to mess things up. Maybe she should just leave. Maybe—

"You should ask me now."

Sakura looked up slowly. "Ask you what?"

There was something in Sasuke's eyes that made Sakura's heart begin to race. He moved closer to her. "What I would do," Sasuke said slowly, "if you confessed to me now."

"Okay," Sakura said, incredibly nervous now. "W-what would you do?"

Sasuke smirked. "That depends. Are you confessing?"

_Be brave_. "… Yes." But Sasuke didn't reply; it wasn't good enough. Sakura swallowed, forcing her beating heart to fall back into a steady rhythm. She could do this. She wasn't twelve anymore. Confidence. "Yes, Sasuke-kun, I am."_ Breathe_. "Even when you were gone, I never stopped. I am in love with you. I always have been, and I always will be."

She wasn't sure if it was because it was dark, the stars acting as the only source of light, or if it was because her mind was playing tricks on her, but Sakura swore she saw Sasuke smile. "Then," he said as he gently pulled her closer to him, "I'd do this."

And despite her efforts to remain calm, her heart began to race again—this time faster and louder than before. If Sasuke said something else, she couldn't tell. Sakura licked her lips and stared at his, but she refused to move. Yet, the longer they stayed like that, so close she could feel him breathing, the more Sakura wondered if anything was going to happen.

But Sasuke was waiting, buying some time so he could look at her—really _look_ at her. He didn't know what it was, but he was searching for something, something that he couldn't see the first time Sakura confessed to him.

And when he found it, he finally closed the gap.


	20. Sakura calls Sasuke a boring boyfriend

**Date: **5/16/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor, Romance, Time Travel**  
Prompt: **Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for a while, and Sakura teases Sasuke about what a boring boyfriend he is, never taking her anywhere romantic. They end up making a bet; Sasuke must try to give Sakura the most interesting week of her life, but if he fails, he has to do something horribly embarrassing. (Same goes for Sakura if he succeeds). He starts off confident, but Sakura decides to not make it easy for him.

***Note: Another one of my favorites.

* * *

It started with flowers. A bouquet of red roses from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Simple. Thoughtful. And although Sakura loved the gesture, she couldn't help but feel smug. Really? This was the best Sasuke could do? If so, then Sakura would win the bet in no time.

_"You don't think I could do it?"_

But that was Sunday.

_Sakura thought about it for a second and shook her head. "Not a chance."_

And today was Wednesday.

_Smirk. "You're on."_

And for the first time since this whole bet started, Sakura was starting to realize that she might actually _lose_. No, if things continued they way were going, then Sakura was _definitely_ going to lose. She grimaced. She knew Sasuke was competitive, but she had no idea he could be so _creative_. If she had, she wouldn't have challenged him in the first place.

She groaned. Things weren't supposed to happen this way!

Sakura passed by her reflection and stopped. Sakura could just see it now. They would enter the bar for Ino's party, dressed to the nines. Sasuke would look handsome as ever, but unlike the all the other times they'd gone out, the attention wouldn't be on him. The bar would go quiet, at first in shock and then in amusement. That's when the laughter would begin. Because even though Sakura would be wearing the perfect outfit, one she had planned out for weeks, her makeup would look horrid, done by no other than her boyfriend; all because she lost a stupid bet.

At least if Sakura won, Sasuke's makeup would look decent enough. She'd put a little blush here, some eyeliner there. Maybe she'd even add a little lipstick. _Maybe_. But with Sasuke, there was no telling what she'd look like. Unless there was something he wasn't telling her, he'd probably never even seen an eyelash curler before in his life. And knowing her friends, _especially_ Ino, everyone would want pictures. Sakura would be subject to sheer humiliation, immortalized on four by six inch photographs.

"God damn it, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said under her breath.

"Yes?"

Sakura spun around. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! When did you get here?"

"Right now."

"Of course, you did," Sakura said, laughing awkwardly. "Well, I'm just going to go now and—"

But before she could walk—_run_—away, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and started pulling her in the opposite direction. "Oh, no you don't. You're coming with me."

**-xx-**

"I don't know how he's doing it, Ino. It's like he knows _exactly_ what I want, like he's making every fantasy date I've ever dreamt of into reality. The spontaneous trips to the hospital. The ballroom dancing class—yes, Ino, he actually _danced_. I can't believe it. It's almost as if," Sakura stopped and turned to Ino, her eyes turning into slits. "You haven't been telling him have you?!"

"Of course not!"

But Sakura wasn't stupid. "Liar! You have!"

"Okay," she said lightly, "Maybe I've been helping him just a little."

Sakura made a face. "A little." Pause. "A _little_?! Ino, tonight he got a freaking band to play our song as we had a picnic on Hokage Mountain and watched the sunset. In what world is that helping him _a little_?!"

Ino raised both of her hands and backed away slowly. "Hey, Forehead, up until this point I only thought Sasuke-kun was just trying to be a romantic boyfriend. I had no idea about this little competition of yours until you came bursting in my house thirty minutes ago." Sakura sighed; Ino was right. "Besides, you still have a few days left. You can still win."

"How?"

Ino smirked. "Give him a challenge."

**-xx-**

Time travel. Sakura chose time travel. She didn't know how Sasuke was supposed to accomplish it, but that's what she told Ino she wanted.

It must have been really challenging because Thursday passed without a single thing from the Uchiha. And while Sakura felt relieved that she had regained the upper hand, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Sasuke skipped a day. Then, as Friday rolled around with no sign of Sasuke, Sakura had to wonder if he'd given up.

Yet, there she was, sitting across from him, at the same restaurant where they had their first real date. Sakura smiled. She supposed it was time travel in its own right. He did try, and that's all that mattered.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as they walked outside after dinner, "this was really cute, but I don't think simply eating at the same restaurant really counts as time travel."

Sasuke stopped. "Who said we were time traveling?" Sakura tilted her head; he was smirking. "Anyway, I'm not done yet. I can still win this bet." He pulled out a blindfold from his pocket, instructing Sakura to turn around. And when he was sure the black cloth was secure around her head, Sasuke took Sakura's hand and gently led her through the streets of Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked after a few minutes, her excitement growing, "where are we going?"

However, Sasuke shushed her and whispered softly in her ear, causing Sakura to giggle, _"Now_ we're time traveling."

The rest of the journey continued in silence, and although Sakura tried to map out where they were, it seemed Sasuke took every opportunity to twist and turn through the village just to disorient her. But it wasn't too long until Sasuke finally stopped, telling her that they'd finally arrived.

"You've never asked me," Sasuke began, "my perspective." Sakura could hear him walking away from her, but she when her hand went to the blindfold Sasuke instructed her to leave it alone and not to move.

"Your perspective?" she asked.

"Of that night, when I left. I know you've always wondered." Sakura swallowed, her heart racing. He sounded so far away. "Well, now I'm going to tell you." It got quiet again, the only sounds coming from the crickets humming and the wind whispering through the trees. She didn't know how it was possible—it must have been the blindfold—but it almost felt like they had actually time travelled back to that night.

"I was so set," Sasuke started again, "on my decision, choosing to leave in the middle of the night so no one could stop me. Yet, there you were, waiting for me with your words of hope and promises. You really used everything you had, didn't you? But when that didn't work, you told me you loved me."

Sakura heard him sigh. "My back was facing you, so you couldn't see my face. But at that moment, right after you confessed, I remember cursing you. Because of all people, it had to be you who met me that night. And for a split second, I honestly did consider your offer. But my need to kill my brother was stronger than any desire to stay. So instead, I called you annoying, hoping that you'd understand that I did remember. Everything. And I was grateful." He paused. "Do you remember what happened after that?"

Sakura wasn't sure if he was looking at her, but she nodded anyway. "I said I'd scream if—"

And just like that night all those years before, Sakura suddenly felt Sasuke directly behind her. "Thank you," he said quietly, "for everything."

She gasped; she knew what was coming next and braced herself. Even with the blindfold on Sakura shut her eyes, but instead of what she expected, she felt herself being lifted into Sasuke's arms as he walked towards what she could only assume was the bench. Laying her down gently, Sasuke sat beside her. Sakura felt him take her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. His grip was tight, almost shaking, as he mimicked the motions of brushing her hair from her face and tears from her eyes.

"I remember looking down at you, wanting to promise myself that I'd come back to the village once I killed him. But I knew I couldn't do that, and maybe this was selfish of me because you were unconscious, but I couldn't just leave, not without," Sasuke stopped mid-sentence and kissed Sakura on the lips. It was just a peck, and yet, it still was enough to make Sakura's heart skip a beat.

They stayed like that for a little longer until Sakura finally felt Sasuke slowly let go of her hand. The silence had returned, and suddenly, she couldn't feel him anymore. She started to panic. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she ripped off the blindfold. But there he was, still sitting beside her. He never left.

"Welcome back." Sasuke gave her a small smile, but upon seeing her face, the smile quickly turned into a frown. He looked worried. Maybe he went too far. "Sakura, are you okay? You're crying."

She shook her head. Although the tears continued to flow down her face, Sakura began to laugh and pulled Sasuke in for a kiss. He really did it. Sasuke actually time travelled.

"You win."

**-xx-**

"It's official." Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was stunning, and her shoes matched perfectly. Not even a hair was out of place. But her face looked about a shade darker than her skin. The lipstick was the wrong color, and her cheeks were too pink. Sakura didn't even want to get started on her eyes. "This really has been the _most_ interesting week of my life."

But even though Sakura seemed fine, Sasuke knew better. He sighed. "Here."

She turned to him, confused. "But, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she stared at the blush brush in Sasuke's hand. "I lost."

"I know that," he said, willingly giving Sakura the freedom to do whatever she wanted with his face. "Now do it before I change my mind."

"But why?"

Sasuke shrugged and gave her a kiss on her too pink cheeks. "Because you're my girl."


	21. Sasuke hugs Sakura once the war is over

**Date: **5/18/13**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre: **Drama, Romance**  
Prompt:** Sasuke hugs Sakura once the war is over. He's relieved that she's alive and she is happy that he's coming back to the village.

* * *

"You should go see her," Naruto said as he nudged his best friend. They sat outside one of the tents, watching as hoards of ninja ran through the camp in celebration. The war was finally over. And though they all had to face terrible loss along the way, Naruto still found reason to smile. Peace.

"See who?"

The smile fell from Naruto's face. "Now, teme," he said, shaking his head, "we both know you're smarter than that."

"Hn."

"Come on, just talk to her. It's been three years. You don't even have to say anything important. Ask her how she's doing, or say hi." Naruto looked at his lap, continuing softly, "I think you owe her at least a proper hello."

Sasuke sighed; he knew Naruto was right. And seeing that the dobe wasn't going to drop the subject, Sasuke stood up and began to look for Sakura. However, it seemed that no one had seen her since the war was declared over. It wasn't until he saw someone exiting the medical tent that Sasuke realized where she was. He raised his brow and walked towards the tent. Everyone was out celebrating; why wasn't she?

Carefully, Sasuke pushed the tent's flap out of his way and entered, but Sakura didn't seem to notice, too busy changing the lining of the exam table. He knocked on a wooden table. "Did you forget some—Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed when she finally looked up, "Is something wrong? Do you need me to heal you?"

However, he ignored her question with his own, though it sounded more like an unamused observation than anything else. "You're still working."

Sakura made a face. "A medic's job is never finished, Sasuke-kun," she said. She meant for it to be a joke, something to lighten the mood, but Sasuke didn't seem to find it humorous. And when Sakura couldn't handle the awkward silence any longer, she turned around and cleared her throat, picking up the nearest clipboard. "Well, since you're here, let me at least give you a check-up."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, shoving his hands into his pockets—so much for just saying hello—and followed Sakura to the exam table. She asked him if anything was bothering him before starting with his blood pressure, and as the check-up progressed Sasuke had to admit he was quite impressed. She was so calm, so professional, _and_ clearly skilled in her work. Sakura had really grown.

"Sasuke-kun, did you hear me?" she asked, tearing Sasuke from his thoughts, "I said take off your shirt."

"… _Sakura_," Sasuke said warningly, glaring.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, don't flatter yourself," Sakura said, amused with Sasuke's reaction. "I just want to listen to your lungs, that's all. See?" She pointed to her stethoscope. However, the glare didn't leave Sasuke's face as he listened to Sakura's orders, embarrassed. "Okay, good. Breathe in. Breathe out. Good."

Now Sasuke didn't know what made him do it. Maybe it was because he failed at saying a simple hello. Or maybe it was because he truly wanted to tell her first. But before he could stop himself, Sasuke blurted, "I returning to the village."

_Breathe in._

Sakura froze and looked at him. She took off the stethoscope from her ears, thinking maybe she'd heard him wrong. "You are?" He nodded, watching her reaction carefully. Sakura felt the tears well in her eyes, the smile on her face growing as she turned away so he couldn't see. "I'm so," she said, quickly wiping her eyes, "I'm so _happy_ to hear that, Sasuke-kun. We've, _I've,_ really missed you."

_Breathe out_.

As Sasuke felt the return of the coolness of the diaphragm on his skin and watched Sakura, his thoughts drifted back to moment right before he almost killed her. It seemed so long ago, and yet, it didn't. He remembered how, at the time, he didn't care what happened to her, not after she tried to kill him. But now, sitting in the medical tent, talking to her, _being_ with her, he just felt so relieved that Sakura made it.

They both made it.

_Breathe in._

Satisfied with her work, Sakura was about to remove the diaphragm when Sasuke grabbed her wrist, holding her hand in place. Sakura looked at him, confused, a part of her wanting to pull her hand away and another wanting to see what Sasuke was up to. But before she could say anything, Sasuke let go of her wrist, pulling her into an embrace. She gasped. "Sasuke-kun?"

At first, Sasuke didn't answer her, comfortable with Sakura in his arms, comfortable with silence. But after a while, he finally said, "You're alive."

Pause. "So I am." Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, relaxing into his touch and resting her head on his chest. "And you're coming back."

He held her tighter. "So I am."

_Breathe out._


	22. Sasuke gets made Hokage

**Date:** 5/19/13  
**Rating: **T **  
Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Sasuke gets made Hokage.

***Note: This was written before we all found out Sasuke wanted to become Hokage.

* * *

He didn't know what she was waiting for.

At first, he tried to ignore her, figuring she'd either gather the courage to actually knock or decide to leave him alone. But there he was, now fifteen minutes later, and she was still behind the door. It was so _irritating_. Sasuke huffed. But then again, he wasn't surprised. Sakura had always been annoying.

And when he couldn't take it any longer, Sasuke stood up from his desk, stormed towards the door, and swung it open with so much force it was a wonder how it remained on its hinges. He took a sharp inhale, about to yell at the girl when he felt Sakura's fist knock on his chest, the reprimand disappearing as he exhaled. Her eyes were closed, as if bracing herself for an blow. She didn't even seem to notice that she was knocking on flesh and not wood. Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing her fist before she could land another knock on him. "That's enough, Sakura."

Sakura slowly opened one eye, and when she realized her mistake she snatched her hand from Sasuke's grasp. "Sorry about that," she said bashfully as Sasuke moved aside to let her inside the office, _his_ office. "I'm just here to pick up some of my things. I never had a chance to get them before Tsunade-sama," Sakura stopped mid-sentence and turned away. "Well, here it is! I guess I'll be on my way now."

"Hey," Sasuke said before Sakura could leave, her hand on the doorknob, "next time don't take so long to knock."

Her back still facing him, Sakura blushed and said softly, "Of course, Sasuke-kun." There was a low grunt from Sasuke as she heard him return to his desk, but other than that, he said nothing. Sakura sighed. Her hand slowly turned the doorknob, but before she could open the door Sakura changed her mind and said, "Naruto-kun is doing better, in case you were wondering."

Sasuke didn't even look up. "Hn."

"He's been asking about you," Sakura added as she walked towards him. "He's still waiting for you to visit."

"I've been busy."

"Sasuke-kun—"

"And I'm _still_ busy," he said callously, as if to shoo her. "You know, _Hokage_ business."

Sakura crossed her arms, unimpressed with his excuse. "I don't care. I'm not leaving."

"Damn it, Sakura!" He slammed his fist on his desk and stood up. If he was irritated before, now he was fuming. He didn't even care who heard him. Sasuke was just so tired. Tired of this. Tired of everything. However, Sakura didn't even so much as flinch. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want a reaction!"

"A reaction," Sasuke repeated flatly.

"Anything! I don't care what it is! I'm tired of you pushing everyone away. Me. Naruto-kun. Kakashi-sensei. I'm not asking for much, Sasuke-kun. I just," Sakura sighed, "I just need to know you feel something."

Sasuke stared at her. "You think," he said coldly, his voice shaking, his fists clenching, walking closer to her with every word, "I don't feel anything? That I don't regret my choices? That I don't feel guilty that I was named Hokage and stole Naruto's dream? That I don't hate myself because I'm the reason he's in the hospital in the first place? Sakura, I'm pretty sure I _feel_ all the time. And I'm tired of it."

He had her backed up against the wall now. There was a dangerous glint in his eye; his aura was frightening. And yet, Sakura was unafraid. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. It's okay to feel. But," she said gently, placing a hand on his face, "you don't have to be alone." And gathering all the courage she had, shoving all of her insecurities aside, Sakura kissed him.

She only meant it to be an innocent kiss, something to show Sasuke that she still cared despite everything that had happened. But when she began to pull away, Sasuke placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. It was only when they heard someone knocking that they stopped, but Sasuke made no move to answer the door, instead choosing to ignore it.

"So how do you feel now?" Sakura asked when the knocking finally stopped.

"Better."


	23. AU - Sasuke as civilian

**Date: **5/19/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **AU, Cute, Romance**  
Prompt: **AU - Sasuke as a civilian and Sakura as the same ninja we know

* * *

When they were five he asked why her hair was pink. It was weird, he said. When they were five she asked why his hair looked like a chicken's butt. It was weird, she said. Things continued like that for while—"Why are you here?" "Why are _you _here?" "I asked you first." "So?"—two children going back and forth, asking innocent questions. But when he asked her why her forehead was so large, she beat him up instead. He cried. She cried.

And that's how Sasuke Uchiha met Sakura Haruno.

When they were seven Sasuke woke up in the hospital after he lost his family to a group of rogue ninja. He was the only one who survived, they told him, and he decided then and there that he hated ninja. When they were seven Sakura brought flowers to the hospital when she visited him, but he didn't want them. She went to school at the ninja academy; she was going to be a kunoichi. But when she sat next to him on his bed and took his hand, promising to always protect him, Sasuke changed his mind.

Maybe he didn't hate _all_ ninja.

When they were twelve Sasuke met her new teammate. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was loud. And because there were an odd number of graduates that year at the academy, it was just the two of them. Sakura and Naruto. Together. Always together. When they were twelve Sasuke saw how much Naruto liked Sakura, but he wasn't jealous. He just didn't like him very much.

When they were sixteen Sakura was sent on an important mission with her teammates. They were only going to be gone for a week, she assured him. But two weeks had passed, and Sasuke was starting to wonder where she was, even going as far as hunting Ino down just to ask if she had heard any word from Sakura or her team. She said she didn't know anything and that he shouldn't worry. But he wasn't worried, he told her, just _curious_.

It wasn't until three days later that Sasuke saw Naruto walking down the street, covered in bruises, but fine nevertheless. "Hey! Teme!" Naruto waved as Sasuke made his way over to him. "It's been a while—"

"Where is she?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a look and crossed his arms. "Oh, I'm doing fine," he said sarcastically, "thanks for asking." But seeing that Sasuke wasn't amused, Naruto sighed and pointed in the direction of the hospital. "They couldn't release her yet; she was still unconscious last time I checked. I think she got the worst of it, too. Damn rogue ninjas—Hey! Where are you going?!"

But the beating in his chest drowned out Naruto's voice as Sasuke ran towards the hospital. He went up to the receptionist's desk and demanded her room number, not caring that visiting hours were over. Sighing, the receptionist looked up Sakura's room number and said, "She's on the second floor, first door to the right. Just don't let anyone know I let you up there, okay?"

Sasuke mumbled a thank you before running to the exact room, taking a few seconds to calm down before opening the door. He expected Sakura to be asleep, but when he went inside he found her up and about, getting her things together as if she was about to leave. And despite the bandages and bruises, she looked fine. Alive.

"You're supposed to be unconscious," he finally said.

Sakura turned around and raised her brow. "I'm what?"

"The dobe told me that your team was attacked by rogue ninjas, that you had the worst injuries. I thought—" Sasuke broke off when he saw the amusement on Sakura'a face. Averting his gaze, he huffed and changed the subject. "What the hell took you so long anyway? You said you were only going to be gone a week."

She laughed. "I didn't know you were so worried about me, Sasuke-kun."

"I was _not_ worried," he said defensively, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, "It's just that, if something happened to you, then who else would bring me back tomatoes from their missions?"

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and nodded, trying to hold in her laughter. "I see. Well, I hate to disappoint you this time, but I wasn't able to get you tomatoes, for obvious reasons. But," she said as she took his hand and led him outside, "I'll make it up to you right now. What do you say?"

Blush. "H-hn."

When they were twelve Sakura told Sasuke she loved him. And though it took a while, when they were sixteen Sasuke realized that he loved her, too.


	24. 631 - Sasuke is looking at Sakura's back

**Date:** 5/22/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Drama, Romance  
**Prompt: **631 - Team 7 is on the battlefield and for a moment Sasuke catches himself staring at Sakura's back, and it brings him back to the times when they were all genin together and how much her back (hair, posture, clothes she's wearing) has changed, which sort of also is symbolic of how she's changed.

* * *

He never really had a good look at her back before.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

Even when they were genin, she was never one to take the lead. It was always either him or Naruto guiding the team while Sakura followed close behind. But now, as Sakura and Naruto discussed their next plan of attack, Sasuke couldn't help but look at her.

_"Do you want to go on a date?"_

Of course, Sasuke didn't expect her to look the same. She was taller. She was leaner. And she no longer wore the same red dress, opting for something more _womanly._ As the wind blew through her hair she tucked a strand behind her ear. She even kept her hair short. But it was better that way, Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura had really changed since they were twelve. But it wasn't just in the obvious sense. Even her posture was different. She stood up straighter, prouder. She no longer radiated insecurity but confidence—confidence in herself, in her intelligence, and in her power—something Sasuke was interested to see.

Everything about her was just _different_.

Then, out of nowhere Sasuke saw Sakura take Naruto's hand in hers. He felt a knot form in his stomach. So what he heard the Fourth Hokage say was true; this confirmed it. He didn't know why, but even with everything that happened, he still thought that maybe she would still—His fists clenched. And Sasuke was met with the sudden realization that it wasn't just her appearance that changed.

He didn't even know who she was anymore.

Sakura said one more thing to Naruto and turned around. She looked at the ground for a moment before looking at him. And as Sasuke saw her smile—one that he never thought he'd see again—he felt himself relax. At first she seemed hesitant, taking a deep breath before reaching for his hand. And that's when Sasuke saw it again, her confidence, mixed in with a tint of pink. Her smile returned as she squeezed. "Sasuke-kun, are you ready?"

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura had changed. But not everything.

Not the important things.

"Hn."


	25. 631 - Sasuke tells Sakura to stay behind

**Date:** 5/22/13  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Action, Drama  
**Prompt: **631 - Sasuke tells Sakura she's not strong enough and to go back and rest for when they need healing, so she goes off first to fight and kicks major ass, showing Sasuke she's not the weak little girl anymore.

* * *

"_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "Naruto's right. You should stay behind and rest. Let Naruto and me handle this; if either of us get seriously injured we need you at full strength to heal us."

That was it. Sakura tried to remain calm for as long as she could, but that last comment was the final straw. Even though Naruto told her the same thing and even though it was just as irritating, Sakura knew he was only concerned for her safety. But the way Sasuke said it—commanded it—made her only seem like a tool, an asset, useful only when he needed her.

Grabbing him by the collar, Sakura growled, "You have no right, Sasuke-kun, no right to tell me what to do. So if you think I'm going to turn around because you told me to`, then you're in for a rude awakening."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and tried to pull away, only to be met with Sakura's iron grip. He glared. "_Sakura_," he warned, "Let go and follow my orders." However, Sakura refused, her fist clenching. Sasuke clicked his tongue. "You're being annoying."

Sakura froze and stared at the Uchiha; he felt her grip loosen. "_I'm_ being annoying?" she said incredulously before fully releasing Sasuke from her grasp, letting out a bitter laugh. She shook her head. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you haven't seen anything, yet." Smirk. "You want to see annoying? I'll show you annoying."

And without another word Sakura ran from Naruto and Sasuke into the battle. Sasuke's eyes widened; Naruto sighed. "You really shouldn't have said that, Sasuke."

However, before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke began chasing after Sakura, cursing under his breath. _Damn it, Sakura_. _You better not be die before I have the chance to save you_. This was just what Sasuke needed. He came to the battlefield to protect Konoha, but he wouldn't be able to do that if he had to worry about Sakura's safety the whole time. _So god damned annoy_— But when he finally caught up to her Sasuke saw that she was doing okay.

In fact, she was doing more than okay.

To Sasuke's surprise—and amusement—Sakura was actually kicking some major ass. It didn't even look like she needed anyone's help, leaving Sasuke a few moments to revel in her growth as a kunoichi. What could he say? He was impressed.

And when Sakura finally noticed Sasuke watching her, she smirked and walked towards him. "So," she said, taking Sasuke away from his daze, "you were saying?"


	26. 631 - Sakura protects Sasuke

**Date:** 5/23/13  
** Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Action, Cute, Drama**  
Prompt: ****631 - **Sasuke was shocked when Sakura entered the battlefield, so he is impressed when Sakura ends up protecting him in battle

* * *

When Naruto told Sakura to stay behind, Sasuke didn't say anything. It wasn't that he disagreed; he just knew he had no jurisdiction over Sakura. If she wanted to join them, so be it. Sasuke may have been surprised, but after all, it was her choice. However, he was fully aware of what that probably entailed. Sakura would fight as hard as she could, but in the end, Sasuke and Naruto would most likely have to save her from whatever predicament she got herself into.

But, he told himself as he rolled his eyes, at least, she'd try.

"Sasuke-kun! Watch out!"

Eyes widening, Sasuke whipped around to prepare himself for whatever was coming his way. However, before he could process what happened, he saw that Sakura had jumped in front of him, punching the oncoming boulder into a thousand pieces. And as the dust cleared, Sakura turned around to face him and smiled. "You okay, Sasuke-kun? None of the rubble hit your or anything, right?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked away, clearing his throat. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, the smile never leaving her face. "I've got your back."

However, before Sakura could leave him, Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Wait. You've," he said, looking her in the eyes now, "You've gotten stronger. A lot stronger."

She blushed. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to—"

"_Yes_," Sasuke interrupted her, "I do. And you should know," he said as he let go of her, "I've got your back, too.


	27. 631 - Sasuke asks her how she feels now

**Date: **5/23/13**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor, Romance**  
Prompt: 631 - **Sasuke asks Sakura how she feels about him now.

* * *

"Well?"

Sakura turned her head slightly. "Sasuke-kun," she said, gritting through her teeth as she deflected another attack, "this isn't exactly the best time to ask me." Maybe, under different circumstances, Sakura would have been glad to answer him, but at the moment it just felt so sudden, so out of place. Of all times, why now? However, she didn't have time to ponder Sasuke's behavior as a boulder flew in her direction, forcing her to jump out of the way.

Now she was directly behind the Uchiha, her back against his. The attacks were becoming more frequent now; it was all just a nuisance really. At this rate, they weren't going to accomplish anything if they couldn't even get to the ten-tails. And yet, Sakura could hear the frustration in Sasuke's voice as he growled, "Answer the question."

Sakura twitched, just barely dodging another blow. Was he being serious? "Can't this wait?!"

"Damn it, Sakura," Sasuke said, yelling over the sounds of explosions, "just answer the damn question!"

Before she could yell another retort, one last barrage of attacks came in their direction. And although, it was irritating, Sakura was thankful; it gave her more time to figure what was going through Sasuke's mind. But as the dust cleared, leaving the two of them in the middle of the clearing, Sakura was still at a loss of what to tell him. "I just don't understand why it's so important!"

Sasuke slowly turned to face her, his fists clenched, shaking in anger. "All I need is a simple answer," he said evenly, clearly trying to stay calm so he wouldn't lash out at her, "Either you still feel the same or you don't. Considering what I heard from the Fourth, I think I already know the answer. But I need to hear _you_ say it."

_The Fourth? _Sakura made a face, tilting her head. _What does he have to do_— And then it hit her. "Are you talking about Naruto-kun and me?"

Sasuke tensed, as if even the sound of her and Naruto together was revolting. "_Yes._"

She stared at him, and then laughed as she walked closer to him. "Sasuke-kun, you're so," Sakura said as grabbed Sasuke's face and kissed him. A small gasp escaped from his lips before he began to kiss her back, longingly, ardently. However, before Sasuke could deepen the kiss, Sakura pulled away and said, her hands still on his face, "_incorrigible_." She laughed again at the look he was giving her. "Now does that answer your question?"

Sasuke turned away, yet, unable to conceal the slight pink on his cheeks. "H-hn."

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed, as she slapped him on the back, "now let's go! We have a war to win!"


	28. 631 - Sasuke kisses Sakura before battle

**Date:** 5/24/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Action, Cute, Drama, Humor, Romance**  
Prompt: **631 - Before they jump into battle, Sasuke kisses Sakura just in case he doesn't survive: seize the day/always wanted to/etc. kind of thing. And lets just say that Sakura isn't happy about that.

* * *

He grabbed her hand before she could follow Naruto into the battle.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you—?"

But Sasuke wasn't listening to what Sakura was saying. Instead, he fixated on her lips, wondering what would happen if he just kissed her, right then and there. He imagined the two of them, neither enemies nor lovers but rather something in between, sharing a kiss right before they entered the battlefield and smirked. It seemed fitting, almost poetic. And before she could finish the rest of her sentence, Sasuke pulled Sakura's body closer to his and kissed her.

_Wow_.

However, Sakura didn't seem to enjoy it as much as Sasuke did and pushed him off of her, her hand going to her lips, eyes wide. But once the initial shock wore off, Sakura slapped him, nearly screeching, "_What the hell was that for_?"

That was unexpected. Sasuke rubbed his cheek and raised his brow. "I thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped, turning her back to him. "What were you thinking?"

Even though she wasn't facing him, Sasuke shrugged. "It just felt right."

She twitched. "You've got to be kidding," Sakura said under her breath. "You can't just do something like that because you _felt_ like it!" She turned around. "_Especially_ after everything that's happened! Only a few minutes ago, I was still under the impression that you were going to destroy Konoha! Things like this, like _kissing_ me," she paused, her hand going to her lips once more. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers. She shook her head. "They need time."

Beat.

"Fine," Sasuke said, walking towards her. "Then I'll just take it back."

Instinctively, Sakura took a step back, wary of the look he was giving her. "Take it back?" she said, "What the hell is that supposed to mean—"

And once again, before Sakura could even finish what she was saying, Sasuke kissed her. The surprise was still there, but this time there was no struggle from her, much to Sasuke's contentment, as he deepened the kiss. "There," he said, once he pulled away, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into his characteristic smirk. "Now it's like it never happened."

Sakura blinked. "B-but—"

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go," he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the battlefield. "I'm sure this war will give you enough _time_."

However, before they could leave, Sakura dug her heels into the ground. "Wait!" she exclaimed, finally finding her voice. "I don't think that's how it works, Sasuke-kun!"

But Sasuke just shook his head and turned to her, amused with her antics. "Sakura, even now" he said, chucking softly, "You're _still_ annoying."


	29. 631 - Sakura is protected and is pissed

**Date: **5/24/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Action, Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **631 - Sasuke steps before Sakura in order to protect her from an attack, Sakura gets pissed and yells at him. Sasuke gets annoyed because he's caring for her

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke pulled her out of the way. Landing on the ground with a thud, Sakura watched as Sasuke stopped the attack that she herself was just about deflect. She crossed her arms; she was pissed. No, she was more than that. She was _seething_.

"Sorry," Sasuke said once he walked over to where she was sitting, extending his hand to help Sakura up. "I didn't mean to pull you that hard." But Sakura slapped his hand away from her face and got to her feet by herself, sticking her nose in the air as she began to walk away. However, Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she could leave and said, gritting through his teeth, "What the _hell_, Sakura?"

"Let go of me, Sasuke-kun," she said as she tried to shake herself from Sasuke's grasp, but this only made his grip around her wrist tighten. She sighed, her arm going limp; clearly, he wasn't going to let go any time soon. "What do you want from me, Sasuke-kun? We're wasting time."

"A simple thank you would suffice."

Sakura laughed, incredulous. "Fine, then," she said, charging chakra into her arm, snatching it from Sasuke's hand. "Here is your thank you." She cleared her throat. "_Thank you_ for taking over when I had the situation under control._ Thank you _for saving me when I clearly didn't need saving. And_ thank you_ for treating me like a child."

"Sakura—"

"No! I'm not finished fucking _thanking_ you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was yelling now. She knew she was being foolish, but at the moment, she just didn't care. "Unless you want take over and thank yourself for me because clearly I can't do anything on my own!"

Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm down; he didn't want to do or say anything he'd regret. Now wasn't the time. They needed to work together to defeat Madara. But damn it, she was making it so difficult. "Sakura, you're being foolish," he said evenly, pausing between every word, "I was just acting in your best interest."

Was he being serious? Sakura was so angry she began to cry. She cursed herself. "My best interest? Acting in my best interest isn't treating me like I'm incapable of protecting myself, Sasuke-kun!" Hot, angry tears flowed freely down her face, and before she could stop herself, Sakura punched the nearest boulder with her chakra infused fist, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "God _damn_ it! Even after all this time, do you still just see me as the weak girl who always needed you to save her?"

"Of course I don't!" Sasuke exclaimed as he grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, his hands shaking. "I just," he paused, bowing his head, grip loosening, his voice barely above a whisper, "I just couldn't do it."

Sakura bit her lip; she'd never seen him like this before. "Do what?"

He looked up and let go of her. "Stand and watch as a person precious to me got hurt," Sasuke said, fists clenching, the image of the life slowly disappearing from Sakura's eyes flashing through his mind, "or _worse_."

"Precious?" Sakura repeated, "I'm a precious person to you?"

That's right. Sakura never knew; she was unconscious at the time. Sasuke sighed. "You always have been," he said, turning away. He couldn't look at her anymore, not with those eyes of hers, wide, confused, _bright_. Always bright. "Still are."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "You're not weak anymore," he continued. "I know that. You don't need to be protected. But I can't help it. _I_ need to protect you. Because if I don't, then—" _I don't think I could handle it_.

He felt her grab his hand. "Sasuke-kun," he heard her say, "thank you." She sounded sincere this time, and when Sasuke turned, he saw she was crying again. But they weren't tears of anger. No, they were tears of happiness, gratitude, _understanding_. "But I can take care of myself. I can't promise that I won't get hurt. You just have to trust me. We're going to get through this. Together." She squeezed his hand. "Okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke said, squeezing back. "I trust you."


	30. 631 - Sakura heals the old-fashioned way

**Date: **5/24/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Action, Drama, Humor, Romance**  
Prompt: **631 - Madara does something to Sasuke's chakra coils which makes Sakura unable to heal him with her chakra, forcing her to treat his severe injuries the old fashioned way

* * *

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

Shaking her head as she continued to pump chakra into Sasuke's chest, Sakura said, frustrated, "I don't know. My chakra, it's not working. I can't heal you. Madara must have—Ugh! That's it. Take of your shirt." She reached into her medical pouch to search for gauze and ointment, but when she looked up she saw that Sasuke still hadn't moved. "I'm not kidding, Sasuke-kun! Unless you want to bleed to death, you need to follow my orders, got it?"

Sasuke glared, but nevertheless slowly took off his shirt, biting through the sharp pain he felt in his chest. _Annoying. _The next thing he knew, Sakura was throwing a cloth is his direction. "Here," she said as she began to tie her hair up, "I need you to apply pressure on your wound while I get my things together." Another explosion sounded through the air. Sakura whipped her head behind her to make sure nothing was coming their way and huffed, cursing under her breath, "Damn ten-tails. Damn Madara. Damn Sasuke-kun for getting injured."

Although he heard that last comment, Sasuke remained silent and watched as Sakura took the bloody cloth from his hand and properly cleaned his wound. He hissed. Sasuke didn't remember antiseptics stinging so much. Sakura paused her work to look up at Sasuke and rolled her eyes, amused. "Okay, Sasuke-kun," she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "almost finished. I just need to wrap your wound and you should be fine."

Taking a long strip of gauze, Sakura kneeled closer to Sasuke, her arms encircling his body as she covered his wound. Sasuke tensed, realizing how much closer her body was to his. He could feel her breath on his neck as she brought the gauze around his back, switching from right hand to left. He swallowed. And she didn't even seem to notice, too preoccupied with the task in front of her.

_So close_. _I wonder—_

"All right! Finished!" Sakura exclaimed, turning to her medical pouch to place the extra gauze away. She stood up, extending her hand towards Sasuke and smiled. "How does it feel? I didn't wrap it too tight, did I?"

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, taking her hand. The moment was gone, just another "what if" to add to his collection. "Thanks." She nodded and began to walk in the direction of the explosions, but Sasuke wasn't finished. He wanted to say something, anything else. "Sakura?"

She turned around. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Your hair," Sasuke said, averting his eyes and clearing his throat, "it looks good that way."

Sakura's hand went to her head; she didn't realize she left her hair up. She blushed, about to reply, but Sasuke grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the battle just so she wouldn't see the slight tint of pink on his cheeks. "Come on, let's go."

She laughed. "Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun. Whatever you say."


	31. 631 - Sasuke claims Sakura as his

**Date: **5/24/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **631 - Team 7 has been fighting side by side and it seems like Konoha is winning, so Sasuke takes it upon himself to claim Sakura as his!

* * *

She must have been dreaming.

Because there was no way that Sasuke was kissing her. And she certainly wasn't kissing him back. That would be silly, absurd, preposterous. Besides, if she remembered correctly, it was Sasuke who made the first move, which, if she thought about it, seemed highly unlikely to happen in real life, especially in the middle of the battlefield. Thus, Sakura came to the conclusion that it wasn't really happening, so it was okay for her to be kissing Sasuke. Why not? It was her dream after all.

"Geez, teme, let the girl breathe, will ya?"

Sakura froze, opening her eyes slowly, and gasped. And suddenly aware of the position they were in, she jerked away from Sasuke and pinched herself. She looked around; everyone was staring, and she could feel the heat begin to creep up to her cheeks. _Okay, not a dream_.

Naruto continued, "I know we're doing well, but we haven't won yet. Don't you think that could wait until later?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Shut up, dobe." He took Sakura's hand in his and brought her closer to him—gently, and yet, at the same time, possessively—while Sakura, still in a daze, let him.

"Whatever," Naruto said, motioning for everyone else to follow him, "Come on! We have to move forward! We've still got a war to win!"

It wasn't until Sasuke began pulling Sakura forward that she found her voice, the shock of the last few minutes gone. "You didn't have to do that, you know," she said, releasing her hand from Sasuke's grip, not caring that they were almost being left behind, "Kiss me, as if to claim me as yours. I'm not a possession, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared at her, unable to read her expression, now regretting his action. His eyes went to Naruto, the anger starting to grow; maybe there was something going on between the two. "You're right," he said, turning away, clenching his fists, "I shouldn't have done that. You and Naruto can—"

"No, it's not because of that," Sakura said, interrupting him. Her hands went to one of his, gently unclenching his fist and intertwining her fingers with his. "I'm just saying it shouldn't have come to that." She went on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Because I've always been yours, Sasuke-kun, and nothing has changed."


	32. 631 - Sakura asks about the Hokage thing

**Date:** 5/25/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **631 - Sakura asks Sasuke why he wants to be Hokage

* * *

"You know it's always been Naruto's dream," Sakura said, not looking at him but at Naruto. He was talking to the Fourth, and he looked so _happy_. Even if it was just for this moment, for the sake of the war, Naruto had the chance to be with his father. She smiled, doleful, and then turned to Sasuke. "Why all of a sudden—"

"So you agree with them."

The way Sasuke said it made Sakura jump. It was grating, accusing, almost as if to say, _I thought better of you, and yet, I knew you wouldn't understand_. And it hurt. "It's not that!" Sakura said defensively, shaking her head, "It's just, I just want to know why, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It has to be me," he said. He lowered his voice, so much that Sakura had to strain her ears just to hear him, "So things like this will never happen again."

"You mean the war?"

He clicked his tongue. "Not just that," he said, exasperated. Sasuke looked at her expectantly, like it was obvious, like she was supposed to just _get_ it. But she didn't, and he knew it. He sighed again. "I mean everything. The massacre—"

"But I still don't understand what you're getting at, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, furrowing her eyebrows, trying to put the pieces together, but she was still left confused. "What does the massacre have to do with you becoming Hokage?"

Sasuke looked at her with an expression Sakura couldn't decipher. "Are you saying," he said slowly, "you don't _know_?"

"Know _what_?!" Sakura exclaimed. She was starting to get emotional—angry, furious. She looked around her. Was there something they weren't telling her? Her jaw clenched; her fists shook; her head bowed. "Sasuke-kun, I want you to tell me," she said evenly, taking in a few deep breaths just so she wouldn't punch something. She looked up. "What is it that I'm supposed to know?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He took a quick glance at Naruto, realizing that he hadn't told her. But why? To protect her? He looked back at Sakura, still waiting for an answer, and wondered if he should do the same. But he shook his head. He wasn't Naruto. And despite everything, Sasuke knew Sakura didn't want—didn't _need_—to be protected.

Without another word, Sasuke pulled Sakura aside, somewhere quiet so they could speak without being interrupted, and told her everything. Although he did have his moments where he regretted his decision, by the end of it he was glad. Sakura heard it from him, not another source, but him. She knew his side of the story, and if it could have been anyone, Sasuke was thankful she was the first one he told.

However, he wasn't exactly sure how she felt about the whole ordeal. Sakura barely spoke throughout his tale, and Sasuke couldn't help but worry about what she thought of him now, suddenly nervous. "Sakura—"

"Wait, Sasuke-kun," she said, hesitant, still trying to process everything he had told her. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before she began again, "I don't know what's going to happen. Whether it's you or Naruto who becomes Hokage, I can't be sure. But," she paused and carefully took his hand, smiling. "I believe in you. And, even if it took this long, of all people, I'm glad it was you who told me."


	33. 631 - Apology

**Date:** 5/26/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **631 - Apology

***FAVE. UNF.

* * *

Sakura coughed as she waved the dust from her eyes. She cursed. That last blast caught them all off-guard, but hopefully, no one was too injured. But when Sakura scanned the surrounding area, she saw Sasuke on the ground not more than thirty feet away from her. He wasn't moving. "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running to him, "Are you okay?"

"Sakura, I'm fine," he said, coughing a few times before sitting up. "Come on. Let's go."

"Wait," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just let me make sure you're not injured first."

However, Sasuke merely stared at her hand with dismay, the bitterness clear in his voice. "You sure not going to try to kill me instead?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She snatched her hand from his shoulder. It felt like he had burned her. "That's—That's not fair, Sasuke-kun, and you know it." She bit her lip. Sakura may have been right next to Sasuke, but she never felt so far away. She couldn't even look him in the eye, the memory of that day still fresh, still in the process of healing. "You tried to kill me, too, you know," she said faintly.

"Self-defense."

The way he said it; it was so matter-of-fact, so obvious, that it almost seemed justified. And for a moment, Sakura wondered if maybe she deserved it after all. Sasuke seemed to think so. "But I wasn't going to do it," Sakura said wearily, almost like she was trying to convince herself along with him. "I _couldn't_ do it."

But Sasuke shook his head as he stood up and began to walk away. "Doesn't matter."

"So that's it, then?" Sakura asked, still on the ground, "We're just done talking?"

He stopped. But he didn't face her. "Hn."

Sakura clenched her fists. "What about me?" She got to her feet and ran towards Sasuke, pulling on his shoulder so he could look at her. "Aren't I allowed to be angry, too? Don't act like you're the only one who's gotten hurt since this damn war started because you're not! Maybe I don't have an excuse good enough to help you understand what I did, but something wasn't right. You _felt_ different. You didn't feel like you." Her voice lowered. "You didn't feel like the Sasuke-kun I knew."

Sasuke stared at her, replying flatly, "I'm not the same person I was when we were twelve, Sakura."

"I know that!" she yelled, "And neither am I! None of us are!" She didn't even know why she was still talking to him. It felt like anything she said wouldn't even have made a difference. She just couldn't help it. "But you should know," she said slowly, her voice on the edge of cracking, "what I felt back then, that darkness, I don't feel it anymore.

"No, you're not the same person I remember, and you probably never will be. But that's not a bad thing. And I'm just," she paused, turning her back to him now, so he couldn't see how close she was to crying, "just so _thankful _because of that. But I get it. You're angry with me. But I was angry with you, too, Sasuke-kun. Maybe I was selfish for thinking I could save you by killing you, but I couldn't just sit back and watch you destroy yourself. Because it would end up killing me, too, and—and—And I'm _sorry_." Her hand quickly went to her mouth, suppressing the sob. But once the tears began to flow, they wouldn't stop. "So I'll leave you alone now."

And without another word, Sakura ran, tears streaming down her face. She'd be lying if she said she didn't hope Sasuke would stop her, but a small part of her was also relieved. She was never one of those girls who looked beautiful when she cried. Her nose ran. Her eyes puffed up. Her cheeks flushed. And if Sasuke didn't stick around to see that, then Sakura couldn't complain too much.

However, Sakura didn't move more than twenty feet when she felt strong hands forcefully turn her around, the initial fear of falling disappearing once she felt herself against Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke-kun—?"

She felt Sasuke's arms around her tighten, his hands clutching on to her body as if for dear life, his head buried in her hair. He was shaking.

"…_ Sakura_," he said quietly, closing his eyes, repeating her name a few more times. He never knew why, but for him her name was like collateral; it gave him strength, security. Sasuke felt her relax, her tears seeping into his shirt. He didn't even know where to begin. There was just so much to be sorry for, to be thankful for. He said her name again. Collateral.

He thought about everything that had happened between them, wondering where to begin. But he was lost. How does one fit every wrong into an apology? How does one put into words their atonement? It seemed impossible. "Sakura, I'm _so_ sorry," Sasuke said, but once the words came out of his mouth, he knew it wasn't good enough. He cursed himself. "I—"

"No, Sasuke-kun, it's okay," Sakura interrupted him, shifting herself so she could look up at him. "You don't have to say another word. I understand," she said. She hadn't stopped crying, but this time her tears were no cause for alarm. She was smiling. "And I forgive you."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief; he didn't understand. "How could you just forgive me so easily?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura said gently, laughing, "It's because I love you."

"But—

"I've loved you since I was twelve, Sasuke-kun." She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. "And I've never stopped, not even for a second."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. She still loved him. And had Sasuke been anyone else, maybe he would have said something back. But he wasn't, and that was okay. Instead, Sasuke held her close, resting his head on hers, thankful. Because Sakura loved _him_.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura finally said, her voice muffled, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe."


	34. 631 - Sasuke asks if she's a virgin

**Date: **5/27/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Cute, Humor**  
Prompt: 631 - **Sasuke asks Sakura if she's a virgin before the battle

***God, this was so much fun to write.

* * *

She could feel the blood rush to her face as Sasuke stared at her. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura said carefully, just to make sure she heard him correctly, "are you asking me if I'm a _virgin_?"

Sasuke cringed at her blatancy. "Not in _so_ many words," he said, unable to deny it, "but ultimately, yes."

Raising her forefinger, Sakura opened her mouth in an effort to answer him but shrunk back last minute. She knew he only needed a simple yes or no, but the more she tried the more she couldn't bring herself to do it. So avoiding his question with her own, Sakura asked, almost as if to assure herself that Sasuke was in the right state of mind, "You do know we're about to go to battle, right?"

"I am fully aware of the fact, Sakura," he said flatly.

"Hey, don't get mad at me," Sakura snapped, crossing her arms, "We haven't had a decent conversation in years, and of all the things you could've asked me, _this_ is what you want to know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I've heard you're quite popular among the male population in Konoha," Sasuke said, fully aware of how ridiculous he sounded, "and I was just curious, that's all." But the way Sakura was staring at him was beginning to make him uncomfortable. In a matter of seconds, things went from awkward to even more awkward. Averting his gaze, Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and sighed. _If that's how he wants to play, then fine._

"Well, if you must know, I'm not," she said dramatically, pausing to turn around and hide her smirk, "sure what to tell you because I'm still," she paused again, "uncomfortable telling you something so personal, Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned back around, choking back her laughter as she saw the look on Sasuke's face. She figured she should have stopped, but she was having a little too much fun torturing him. Besides, she told herself, he deserved it. With a flourish, Sakura waved her hand and continued, "The next thing I know you're going to be asking me how many I've times I've done it."

"So you're not—"

"But that's under the presumption that I'm not a virgin."

"So you are—"

"And at this point, I still haven't told you anything."

Sasuke groaned, smacking his face with his palm. "Okay, Sakura," he said in exasperation, "I get it. I shouldn't have asked. Let's just go."

However, before Sasuke could walk away, Sakura laughed and pulled his arm. "No, wait, Sasuke-kun," she said, finally satisfied, "You really want to know?"

He looked at her wearily. "I'm not sure if I do anymore," Sasuke said, unsure if he could handle another round of Sakura beating around the bush.

She laughed again. "No, I'll tell you, for real this time. The truth is," Sakura said, pausing one last time for dramatic effect. However, the second she opened her mouth, Naruto came running, _sprinting_, towards them.

"What are you guys waiting for?" he shouted, waving them over. "We have a war to win! Go talk another time!"

Sakura shook her head and turned to Sasuke, holding in her laughter. "Well, Naruto has spoken. I guess this conversation will have to wait, then, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared. _God damn it_.


	35. 631 - Sasuke finds Sakura's love letter

**Date:** 5/28/13  
**Rating:** T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor**  
Prompt: **631 - Sakura is fighting with Team 7 and the love letter the Iwa ninja gave her falls from her pocket. Sasuke finds it and reads it.

* * *

When Sasuke saw something fall from Sakura's pocket, his first instinct was to retrieve it and give it back to her, figuring it must have been important if she was carrying it with her to battle. But when he saw that it was merely a folded piece of paper, slightly worn from being folded and refolded, Sasuke wondered if it was really important at all. He shrugged. _Only one way to find out_.

Carefully, Sasuke opened the piece of paper and read the first few lines. It was a letter, he realized. Definitely important. However, despite the fact that he knew it was wrong and he already had his answer, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to stop reading. And with every line, Sasuke's anger grew in intensity. He clenched his jaw and refolded the letter, suppressing the urge to rip it into a million pieces, the words of the letter repeating in his mind.

_Dear Sakura-san,_

_I know I may seem foolish, but I don't care. I may not live to see the end of this war, and you deserve to know that my thoughts have only been of you …_

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" he suddenly heard Sakura call out as she made her way over to him, "We need to keep moving forward!"

But Sasuke ignored her and held up the letter. "Sakura," he said evenly, "what is this?"

Her eyes widened. She didn't even realize she was still carrying it with her. "It's nothing!" she exclaimed, blushing as she snatched the letter from Sasuke's hand and placed it back into her vest pocket. Sasuke raised his brow. "I mean," she said, trying to regain her composure and act casual, "It's just a letter from home." She waved her hand. "No big deal."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? Because the last time I checked your home was in Konoha, not Iwa."

"You mean you _read_ it?!" Sakura screeched, horrified.

"Of course I did," Sasuke said matter-of-factly, "I had to know if it was important enough to take back with me."

Sakura shook her head. "But you read the whole thing, Sasuke-kun!"

"That's besides the point," Sasuke said, averting his gaze, feeling the heat travel up his neck. He knew Sakura was right, but he wasn't about to admit it. He changed the subject. "Who's this Iwa-nin anyway?"

"You should know," Sakura snapped, "You did read _my_ letter after all."

"No, I mean, who is he to _you_?"

Sakura blinked. "To me?" He nodded. "He's just someone I healed, Sasuke-kun. That's all," she said in exasperation, continuing before he could interrupt her, "And he just happened to give me a love letter which, if you must know, I politely declined because of, well, _reasons_." Sasuke crossed his arms, his eyes silently commanding her to go on. She sighed. "Right. Well, there was, uh," Sakura said, laughing awkwardly, blushing fiercely, "someone else."

"Someone _else,"_ Sasuke said suspiciously, eyes turning into slits as he remembered the Fourth's comment, "You mean Naruto?"

Sakura smacked her forehead, the blush disappearing. Had they been under different circumstances, she might have even hit him. "No, baka! Not _Naruto_."

Beat.

"Oh," Sasuke said faintly, finally getting it, slightly embarrassed. "Well," he said, clearing his throat, turning away in an attempt to regain his cool demeanor, "you didn't have to take the letter, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "The least I could do was read it, okay? And plus," she added truthfully, "I thought it was kind of sweet."

Sasuke shot her a look.

"I mean, no! I didn't think that," Sakura said, patronizing, laughing at Sasuke's jealousy, "_Definitely_ not sweet at all."


	36. AU - Bodyguard continuation

**Date: **5/28/13**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre: **AU, Action, Drama, Humor**  
Prompt:** AU - Continuation of the bodyguard prompt (i.e. Chapter 8): a situation where Sakura protects Sasuke.

* * *

It was her fifth day on the job, and Sasuke still didn't know what to make of her. After the incident in his office, he prepared himself for more violent outbursts from his new bodyguard. But when Sakura arrived to work the next day, he was surprised to find her on time, ready to work, and completely professional. She only spoke when spoken to, and it was almost like she wasn't there. Like her job entailed, she was his silent shadow. And Sasuke didn't get it.

Sakura Haruno was a complete and utter mystery.

And now, whenever Sakura would leave to go home, Sasuke found himself eagerly awaiting the next morning when she'd once again appear on his doorstep.

It was so _annoying_.

"You were just lucky the last time, you know," Sasuke said, looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye as they walked to the bank, trying to spark conversation. Even if he knew it would probably make her angry, he was tired of the silence. He missed her fiery personality.

However, Sakura seemed unfazed. She wasn't even looking at him, instead fixating on the path ahead of them. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Uchiha-san."

He sighed and stopped walking. "The other day," Sasuke said, turning to face her, "when you attacked me; you just caught me off guard. That's all."

Her face remained expressionless. "Of course, Uchiha-san," Sakura said almost robotically, motioning for Sasuke continue walking. He ran a hand through his hair, disappointed, but nevertheless, led the way. "But for the record," she said, breaking the silence when they were only five minutes away from the bank, "I did not _attack_ you. It was merely," she paused, "_self-defense."_

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"And one more thing, Uchiha-san," Sakura continued, "I still don't understand why you made me change my uniform. There was nothing wrong with my original one." She looked down at her outfit in dismay. She should have known when people were sent to her apartment for her measurements that Sasuke was planning something. Now, everything was more fitting; she could barely move. It was almost suffocating.

"You aren't just a regular bodyguard anymore, Sakura," he said sternly, hiding his amusement. "You're representing the Uchiha name. Consider yourself lucky I didn't make you change your hair color."

Sakura stopped, her eyes turning into slits. "You _wouldn't_."

However, Sasuke ignored her, chuckling as he opened the glass door and entered the bank. But he didn't move more than three steps when Sakura's arm blocked him. She pushed him behind her. "Wait," she said soberly, the lightness in her tone gone, "Something isn't right."

Sasuke scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place. As per usual, only one window was open; it was Sunday—the day Sasuke always made his important transactions. Besides him, Sakura, and the teller, only one other person was in the bank, and he was making a deposit. Sasuke was about to tell her this when he felt Sakura's hand clutch onto his suit jacket. "Sa—"

"Get down!" she yelled as she pulled him behind a counter, but not before Sasuke saw the man at the counter turn around, a gun in hand. Three loud gunshots sounded throughout the room; the bullets hitting the glass door where they were previously sounding. "Shit," Sakura cursed under her breath as she peered behind the counter. "You're transferring a lot of money today aren't you?" She sighed, not waiting for an answer. "Well, it looks like someone found out."

"Uchiha-san!" they heard the man call out in a singsong voice, "You and your girlfriend can't hide there forever!"

Sakura reached for her gun and handcuffs, irritated that her new uniform prevented her body from moving in its full range of motion. She looked at Sasuke and shook her head, "I _hate_ to do this, Uchiha-san," she said as she ripped off her sleeves and shortened her pant legs, "but present circumstances require I do this. Now listen to me, whatever you do, don't move. I've got this."

After silently counting to three, Sakura got to her feet, sprinting to tackle the assailant before he could fire another shot. Athough Sasuke couldn't see what was going on, he could hear everything. And the minute after she left him, Sasuke heard the loud thud of the man's body hit the ground. Sasuke raised his brow; that man looked more than twice Sakura's size. She was definitely a lot stronger than she looked. There were more sounds of struggles and curses, along with the screams of the teller.

But after a few minutes, things went quiet.

Sasuke scooted over to the edge of the counter, whispering, "Saku—?

However, one more gunshot rang through the air, one more piercing scream.

"Sakura!" He didn't care that Sakura told him not to move. She could've been shot, or, Sasuke didn't dare finish that thought_._ Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet, preparing himself for the worst. But when he ran from the counter he was met the sight of Sakura straddling his assailant as she placed the handcuffs on his wrists.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura looked like a mess. Her hair was in knots. She had scratches and cuts everywhere. And her clothes—clothes that he paid for—were in tatters. He didn't know how it was possible, but he wanted to both kill and hug her at the same time.

"Hey!" Sakura's voice woke him up from his daze. "What did I tell you about not moving?" she said as she got off of the man who continued to express himself quite _colorfully. _Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm sorry about my uniform. It sort of got," she paused, shrugging, "caught in the fray."

Sasuke sighed. "It's fine."

"Good. And Uchiha-san?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

She smirked. "Don't bother with a new uniform. Tomorrow I'm wearing what I want whether you like it or not."


	37. AU - Sasuke is running from the police

**Date:** 5/29/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **AU, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt:** AU - With Sakura as an intern in a hospital dating Sasuke, who comes back to her after finding out the truth about Itachi and running from the police and gangs.

* * *

When he walked through the automatic glass doors, their first reaction was to call the police, and he did nothing to stop them. Rather, he waited patiently until the receptionist got off the phone before asking where Sakura was. She seemed surprised. Her eyes darted to her friends, hesitant, silently asking their opinion, but they merely shrugged in return. Something was different about him. Something good.

"She's on the third floor," a woman finally said, gathering enough courage to point in the direction of the elevators, "Room 327."

Sasuke nodded in thanks, following the woman's directions, but opted for the stairs instead. It was faster that way, and he needed all the time he could get. Running up the stairs two at a time, Sasuke reached the third floor and quickly scanned the sign on the wall. Room 327 was to the left, it said.

However, as he walked down the hallway, Sasuke's heart began to race. He hadn't seen Sakura in over six months, and in that time his only memento was a photo of her on their one-year anniversary, worn from all the times he had taken it out from his wallet. Sasuke sighed, remembering how whenever he gazed at the photo he would pretend their relationship was one forged in the military: she, the proud army wife patiently waiting for his return, and he, the soldier serving overseas for a noble cause. It may have been naïve, but for that moment, things didn't seem so complicated.

But reality had its way of catching up to him—uninvited and unexpected—and now he was finally going to see Sakura. But once Sasuke reached Room 327, he stopped, hand on the doorknob, suddenly unsure. She was probably busy, he told himself. She was probably in the middle of something important. She was probably—

She was sleeping.

Sasuke looked through the window and smirked, amused and yet, unsurprised. Sakura never questioned the long hours she had to work, even if it meant sleeping on an uncomfortable cot. Quietly, Sasuke entered the room and gently shook her, calling out her name softly. However, Sakura merely groaned and covered her head with her pillow. "What do you want?" she said drowsily, her voice muffled, "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?

He rolled his eyes. "Baka. It's me, Sasuke, your boyfriend, remember?"

Sakura's body shot up, her eyes wide, her mouth agape, her exhaustion forgotten. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she said, still unsure if it was really him. But when he smirked and poked her on the forehead Sakura jumped on him, pulling Sasuke into an embrace, tears in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun!" However, as if suddenly remembering their situation, Sakura pulled back and punched him. "_Sasuke-kun!_"

Sasuke rubbed his arm. "Sakura, I know you're probably angry with me—

"_Probably?!_" She raised her fist again. "Angry doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling, you bastard!"

"—But I don't have much time."

She froze. "Time?" Sakura unclenched her fist. "What do you mean—?"

"Your friends at the front desk," he said, running a hand through his hair, "they called the police. They'll be here any minute."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Then what are you still doing here, Sasuke-kun?" She grabbed him by the shoulders. "You have to go! You have to run!"

"No, Sakura," he said sternly, taking her arms off of him. "I'm done running." He sat down on the cot, motioning for Sakura to follow. "While I was away, I learned a lot of things about my family and Itachi. I can't explain them to you right now, but I will. I promise. And I know this might be too much to ask but …" Sasuke stopped and tucked a strand of hair behind Sakura's ear, trying to remember every detail of her face, fully aware that he might have to wait even longer before he saw her again. And when his eyes were satisfied, Sasuke placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on her head, gently pulling her into a kiss.

"Please," he said breathlessly when he finally pulled away. He could already hear the sirens. "Wait for me."


	38. 632 - Sasuke is attracted to Sakura

**Date: 5/29/13  
Rating: T  
Genre: Action, Humor  
Prompt: 632 - Sasuke finds himself becoming attracted to Sakura as she continues to demonstrate her power.**

* * *

_Sakura, she's improved_.

He smirked.

_She's stronger. And faster._

He always knew he had it in her.

_And she's looking good._

"Shannaro!"

_Really good._

Sasuke stiffened. His eye twitched. He shook his head, shocked with his thoughts. There was no way he was just checking Sakura out, not in the middle of a battle. No way. He was just impressed, he told himself. Because even when they were genin Sasuke never had the chance to see Sakura fight in action. Yeah, that was it. Impressed. That's all it was.

Because Sasuke was _definitely_ not attracted to Sakura. And he was _definitely_ not thinking about how much her ninja vest fit her perfectly. Or how the Yin Seal complemented her forehead, a feature that Sakura always hated, but Sasuke never minded. Or how he'd love to spar with her one day. In the middle of summer; in the blazing heat; when it was so hot they would be drenched in sweat, forced to take off their—

_Shit_.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing? Move!"

He blinked, suddenly aware that another clone emerged from the ten-tails and it was heading his way. He reached for his katana; however, not before Sakura jumped in front of him and punched the clone with her chakra-infused fist.

Sakura turned to him, worried. "Sasuke-kun, is something wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need me to heal you?"

But Sasuke wasn't listening to her, his eyes going from the Yin Seal on her forehead to her eyes and then to her lips. He swallowed, suddenly feeling really hot, and looked away. "I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat, "Let's just get back to the battle."

_Shit_.


	39. 632 - Sakura gets injured

**Date: **5/30/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **632 - Sakura gets badly hurt in battle. Sasuke goes up to her and starts to remember how it was to lose people he loves and by that realizes he has feelings for her.

* * *

The minute Sasuke heard her scream his blood went cold.

And when he turned around to see Sakura on her knees clutching her abdomen, stabbed by one the juubi's clones, Sasuke swore his heart stopped. There was just so much blood. And for a split second, Sasuke didn't just see Sakura bleeding on the battlefield. He saw his mother. And his father. Aunt. Uncle. Brother.

That's when he knew.

He couldn't lose her.

He _wouldn't_ lose her.

With one last swing of his katana, Sasuke killed the juubi clone in front of him and began running towards Sakura. He didn't have a plan. All he knew was that he had to get Sakura out of there.

Sakura looked up when she felt Sasuke approach her, her hand still on her stomach. "Sasuke-kun—?"

But Sasuke ignored her, lifting her off the ground and carrying her bridal-style. "We have to go," he said. "You're hurt."

"What are you talking about? _We_ don't have to go anywhere, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she began to struggle in his arms to the point he almost dropped her. He glared, holding her even tighter. "I'm not hurt—!"

"You call getting stabbed not hurt?" Sasuke looked at the blood on her hands, the image of his murdered family flashed through his mind. He shook his head, clamping his eyes shut. "Stop being annoying, and just—just listen to me. _Please._"

Beat.

She didn't know what it was, but in that moment, Sakura caught a glimpse of a side of Sasuke she'd never seen before. For a moment, she saw the child in him emerge—worried, _frightened_. "But Sasuke-kun," Sakura said gently, "look. I'm fine. See?"

Sasuke opened his eyes as Sakura slowly lifted her sullied hand. There was still a lot of blood, but there was no wound. Despite the hole in her vest, it was almost as if it never happened. Sakura smiled, lifting herself from Sasuke's arms. "You don't have to worry so much, okay?"

"I know that," he said gruffly, averting his gaze. But even though he knew Sakura was healed and perfectly capable of taking care of herself, he couldn't shake the fear that he might actually lose her. He clenched his fists. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling. But Sakura was important to him. He knew that now. "I just," Sasuke said, just barely above a whisper, "I can't help it."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and moved closer to him. "What?"

He sighed. "Nothing."


	40. 632 - Sasuke compliments her indirectly

**Date: **5/31/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Cute, Romance**  
Prompt: **632 - Sasuke compliments Sakura, albeit indirectly and in a very Sasuke-ish way, on how much skill she has, but she understands and appreciates it.

* * *

"Three years, huh?"

Sakura paused, her back still against Sasuke's, caught off guard with his comment. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Not many ninja can do that," Sasuke added as he swung his katana at the enemy.

"Do what?"

He smirked, pleased with his handiwork, and turned his head slightly towards her. "Be so patient."

Sakura blushed. "Well, my patience seemed to have paid off," she said lightly, "I also had to wait three years for you to come back, you know."

Sasuke raised his brow, the smirk never leaving his face, amused with Sakura's new confidence. He liked it. "Like I said," he shrugged, "patience." Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "But I'm not surprised. You _were_ the first one to reach the top of that tree."

It was only a small reference to their genin days, and although it might not have seemed like much, Sakura understood and smiled. After all these years, her wish had finally been granted. Sasuke acknowledged her. Maybe it wasn't in so many words, but for her, it was enough. It was all she ever needed. And even though they were still on the battlefield, Sakura reached behind her and took his free hand in hers.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."


	41. Sasuke compliments Sakura ala Shang

**Date: **5/31/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor**  
Prompt: **Sasuke tries to compliment Sakura á la Shang to Mulan

***Fave!

* * *

The Iwa nin was the _last_ straw.

When Sasuke overheard shinobi talking about the infamous love letter given to Sakura, he immediately stopped what he was doing and marched over to the medical tent. Naruto was one thing—he could deal with him another time—but this was someone he didn't know. Someone nameless. Practically a nobody. Sasuke scoffed. Well, now it was his turn. He was going to tell Sakura exactly what he thought of her—that he was impressed, that she was stronger, that she was incredible.

Sasuke stopped mid-step, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. So he wasn't going to use those exact words, but he was definitely going to tell her something, anything to let her know how proud he was of her growth.

And when Sakura turned around—confused, and yet, pleasantly surprised—after he made his grand entrance into the tent, Sasuke never felt more confident. He took a breath. "You—"

He froze, the rest of the sentence dying in his throat. Sakura raised a brow. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

But Sasuke didn't know what happened. For the first time, his mind went completely blank. He tried again. "You," he said and, for reasons he couldn't explain, patted her on the back. "You fight good."

_Baka_.

"Oh." Sakura made a face—the same one you make when you try a new food and you're not sure whether you liked it or not—not exactly sure what to say. "Uh, thanks, Sasuke-kun," she said after a period of awkward silence. It was odd, but, she told herself, it was Sasuke. And if that was his way of recognizing her strength, she'd take it. Sakura gave him a small grin and went back to work. However, she turned around when he noticed he still hadn't left. "Or is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Hn."

Sakura shrugged. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun!" she said brightly.

Sasuke nodded and walked stiffly to the exit, embarrassed, mentally kicking himself. However, Sakura's voice stopped him. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

He turned his head, hand still on the tent's flap. "Yes?"

Sakura winked. "You fight _well_, too."


	42. Sakura gets a message by her future self

**Date:** 6/1/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Angst, Drama, Time Travel**  
Prompt: **Just before meeting Sasuke for the first time in Shippuden, Sakura gets a premonition (a message from her future self?) about the future events leading up to fighting Madara and the truth about the massacre.

* * *

Sakura knew something was up when she suddenly found herself face to face with, well, herself. But then again, the whole scenery changing from the Konoha training grounds to a misty nothingness should have been her first clue. "I'm in a dream," she said quietly as she stared at her own face. "That's all this is. Yeah, a dream." Sakura closed her eyes and pinched herself. But when she opened her eyes, nothing had changed. She pinched herself again and then looked at her doppelgänger, wide eyed. "I'm—I'm not waking up."

But her other self only rolled her eyes. "Sakura," she said, walking closer to her, "this is a not a dream. Yes, you're asleep, but you're not dreaming. I'm you from the future, and I have an important message for you."

Sakura took a step back. "A message?"

Her future self—or whatever the hell she was talking to—nodded. "It's about Sasuke-kun." She paused, slightly hesitant. "He's going to try to destroy the village. "

She gasped. "Destroy—destroy the village? But why? Konoha has done nothing to him! Itachi's the one he's after—"

"But that's it!" her future self exclaimed. "Itachi wasn't responsible for the Uchiha Massacre. I mean, he was, but he was only following orders made by Danzo and the rest of the Konoha council."

Sakura brought her hands to her face, shaking her head, unable to comprehend what was happening. "So let me get this straight," she said, sliding her hands downward so only her eyes were exposed. "You're saying Konoha _planned_ the massacre?"

She sighed. "Yes. Now you have to stay calm. I know this is a lot to process, but you need to listen to me very carefully." Future Sakura took a deep breath, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before she continued. "Sasuke-kun doesn't know this yet, but he will. And when he finds out, something will happen to him; he won't be himself. He will resent the village, and he will join Akatsuki."

But Sakura had heard enough. "You're lying!" she yelled as she began to pinch herself again. She didn't care that she wasn't technically in a dream. If she was asleep, there had to be a way to force herself to wake up. "I don't believe you!"

"Sakura, you have to listen to me!" Her future self grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her. "Look at me! Stop fidgeting. I'm telling you this for your own good, so you won't make the same mistakes. Don't be reckless. Don't make hasty decisions. Everything will be okay."

"How do you know know?"

"Because Sasuke-kun will—"

Sakura jerked up into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was back in her room; though, she never really left in the first place. A soft noise to her right caused her to jump, but it was just a fallen picture frame. Sakura raised her brow. There was no breeze. Her window wasn't even open.

Sliding off her bed, Sakura quietly walked over to the windowsill, the coldness of the hardwood floor against her bare feet sending shivers up her spine. Carefully, she lifted the picture frame, curious to see which one fell, and gasped when she saw that it was her old Team 7 photo, taken when they were all still genin. It almost seemed like a sign. She thought about her dream—premoniition?—again, wondering if what her future self told her was true, wondering if it actually happened.

It just felt so _real._

Sakura shook her head. "No," she said softly. "It can't be true. It was just a dream." She looked at the photo again, her thumb tracing the contours of Sasuke's twelve-year-old face. "Yeah, just a dream."


	43. AU - He comes back after ValleyattheEnd

**Date:** 6/1/13  
**Rating:** T**  
Genre:** AU, Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt:** AU - Where Sasuke came back willingly following the battle at the Valley of the End

***UNF.

* * *

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sakura was miserable. Even as she carried on her conversation about what happened in the village while they were gone, Naruto knew better. For three days straight, Sakura came to the hospital during visiting hours to see him—and only him—and not once did she even mention Sasuke. He sighed.

"Sakura-chan, stop," Naruto finally said, interrupting her story. She tilted her head, confused. He sighed again. "You don't have to pretend with me. I know how much you want to see him." Naruto didn't even say his name, but in a split second, the cheeriness in Sakura's face vanished, replaced with anguish.

Naruto smiled sadly; he knew she was faking it. "He's right next door, you know," he said gently.

"I know that, Naruto," she said quietly as she looked down at her lap, her hands playing with the red cloth of her dress. "I just—can't right now."

"He's been looking for you."

Sakura raised her eyes tentatively. "He has?"

"Yeah, I think he wanted to tell you something. But you have to ask him yourself. So go see him, okay? He won't hurt you, even if he wanted to. He's still recovering from the ass-kicking I gave him, remember?" Sakura glared and punched him—light enough so it wouldn't cause too much pain, hard enough to send the message. "Okay, okay, bad joke," Naruto said as he rubbed his arm. "But I'm serious. Just stop by."

Although Sakura was still piqued with Naruto's sorry attempt at a joke, she had to agree with him. It was about time she saw Sasuke. However, that didn't prevent her nervousness from making an appearance once she heard his voice granting her permission to enter his room.

He was sitting up in bed, his arms crossed, his face expressionless. "Ah, Sakura. You're here," Sasuke said vapidly, "To be honest, I expected to see you sooner."

"Well, I've been," Sakura began, trying to think of a valid excuse, but when she noticed the disappointment in Sasuke's eyes she couldn't bring herself to continue. It was subtle, but it was there. She averted her gaze. "I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to approach you, Sasuke-kun," she said truthfully, remembering all the times she stood outside his door after visiting Naruto, never able to bring herself to knock. "You left, remember?"

"But I came back."

Sasuke sounded calm, but the look in his eyes betrayed his voice. He was angry, almost insulted. Sakura bit her lip. "That's true, Sasuke-kun," she said warily as she approached his bed, "You did come back—with Naruto. But you left _me_."

An awkward silence filled the room. Sasuke didn't have anything to say to that—because she was right, and she knew he knew it, too. Sakura sighed, tired of trying, and uttered a small goodbye as she turned around and walked towards the door.

"You said you were in love with me."

Sakura stopped, reluctantly taking her hand off the doorknob, and faced him. She was so close to leaving. "I did."

He sighed. "Sakura," Sasuke said slowly, looking directly into her eyes, "I don't feel the same."

"Oh." Sakura held her breath, blinking away the tears, and nodded stiffly. "At least," she said, the lump in her throat making it difficult to speak, "At least, I have a real answer this time around." She swallowed. "So, uh, I'll see you—"

"But that could change."

"What?"

At first she thought he was joking, expecting him to give her his characteristic smirk, but she got nothing. He was being serious; truth in his voice. "I said," Sasuke said uncomfortably, struggling to find the right words, "things could change." He paused. "If you give me time."

The pressure in Sakura's chest disappeared; she took a breath, able to breathe freely again. For the first time since Sasuke had returned to the village she was beaming, smiling from ear to ear. Three sentences. It only took three sentences for Sasuke to place the pieces of her broken heart back together. Although he might not have returned her feelings, he made room in her heart for hope. And she could hold on to that. She was willing.

"So you can stay," he continued, "if you'd like."

"Of course I will, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, the smile never leaving her face as she pulled up a chair next to Sasuke's bed, "And since I'm already up, is there anything you want me to get you?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

"Apples."


	44. Sakura confesses when Sasuke is sleeping

**Date: **6/3/13**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Sasuke wakes up on Sakura's lap hours after the war. She cradles his face as she talks to him, thinking he can't hear her, and she confesses once again. He replies back to her; Sasuke style.

***GOD I LOVED THIS ONE. I also based this one off of "The Writer" by Ellie Goulding

* * *

He was in that stage of consciousness—not quite awake, not quite asleep—his mind slowly rising from the depths of oblivion. He couldn't remember what he dreamt about, he never did, but for the first time in months he felt rested, tranquil, _at peace_. Is this, he wondered, what the end feels like?

But Sasuke knew it wasn't the end, not really, not yet. The haze of sleep was lifting rapidly now, his senses made more cognizant. Things seemed more real, more tangible. And yet, Sasuke's eyes remained closed, unwilling to face the aftermath of battle—because for once no one was bothering him, no one wanted anything from him. Just for this moment, Sasuke allowed himself to bask in obscurity: nameless and carefree.

He shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, realizing his head was propped on something soft, a pleasant contrast from the hard ground the rest of his body was lying on. A hand brushed his bangs away from his face, the fingers continuing to comb through his mussed hair. Although unaccustomed to such tenderness, the motion was gentle, reminiscent of his youth, and suddenly he wasn't so nameless anymore. Instead, he was Sasuke Uchiha of another time, sitting on his mother's lap, whispering his troubles, his wishes, his dreams into a shoulder she was always willing to give.

And while Sasuke knew better he didn't dare open his eyes, reluctant to break the illusion. _Just give me this. Please_.

But the hand stopped, moving to caress his face—lightly, timidly—the touch transforming from one evoking maternal warmth into something more intimate. Yet, the transition felt natural, almost imperceptible.

"Where to begin. Where to begin," he heard the voice say, breaking the silence, breaking the illusion, breaking the anonymity. Once again, he was Sasuke, and she was Sakura.

She sighed, her breath lightly tickling his face. "Sasuke-kun, you," she said, her hand stopping where his jaw met his cheek, "are an idiot."

His breath hitched, unprepared for her blatancy, alerting Sakura that something wasn't quite right. Sasuke felt her hand tense before she removed it from his face, taking away her warmth along with it. Nervously, she said his name. Pause. He heard her swallow and say his name again, but he didn't respond, slowing his breathing to resume the semblance of sleep.

Sakura smacked her lips, doubtful; he knew she was staring at him, but he refused to break his guise. She sighed again. Relief. However, her hand didn't return to his face as Sasuke expected.

Instead, he felt her place the tip of her forefinger on his forehead. "You're stubborn," she said, as she moved her finger slightly downwards as if to smooth the creases of his frown lines. "You're easily angered." Gliding down the bridge of his nose, Sasuke felt her finger trace two lines where his laugh lines should have been; he could practically hear the eye roll in her voice. "And it wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while, you know."

She chuckled, proceeding to trace the rest of the contours of his face, her fingers trying to remember what her eyes already knew. Sakura became the artist, and he was her canvas.

"But," she said, the lightness in her voice gone, "if you're an idiot, then I'm a coward." She paused. "Because I worry." Her finger made three horizontal lines across his forehead. "Because I wait." Her touch traced his tear troughs, stopping beneath his left eye before travelling down his cheek. "I wait until you're leaving. I wait until your back is turned. I wait until you're asleep." She cupped his face again. "Because I'm too afraid to let go. Because I can't." Inhale. "Because I love you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt his heart clench. He was sure he gasped, but Sakura didn't seem to notice this time. Rather, her body stiffened, willing herself to keep it together for a few more minutes.

"But you," he heard her say, forcing herself to continue before the tears fell, her hand slowly travelling down his face, down his neck, stopping above his chest, "you've always been brave."

She laughed blithely. "And, despite everything I've said, I don't want you to change, Sasuke-kun," she said quietly, "Because it isn't love if someone has to change, is it?"

There were only a few millimeters between her hand and his chest, but Sasuke couldn't understand how she didn't notice how fast his heart was beating—_pounding_. There were only a few millimeters between her hand and his chest, and he already missed the contact.

"Maybe it's about time I be brave, too," she continued. She laughed again. "But for now, I'll continue to play the role as the coward a little bit longer."

"Don't."

Sakura gasped. "S-Sasuke-kun?

His eyes were still closed, but Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could take it back, holding it tightly, savoring the resumed contact before he opened his eyes.

"Be brave."


	45. Sasuke is forced to live with Sakura

**Date: **6/4/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Cute, Romance**  
Prompt: **Sasuke is forced to live with Sakura after he comes back to his village for his probation period/Sasuke stays with Sakura in her home just after the war because the Hokage doesn't want him to stay unsupervised.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, a puzzled expression on his face. She snorted. "Well for starters," she said, "this is my apartment, and I live here." Sasuke scowled, about to retort, but the sound of sizzling water as it boiled over the pot caught Sakura's attention. Quickly, she whipped back around to lower the heat and wiped her hands on her apron. "Anyway," she continued, her back to him, adding a few shakes of pepper into the contents of the pot, "dinner is almost ready, and—"

"You're acting like this is normal," he said, as he watched her move to the counter and begin to chop more vegetables.

"You're going to have to elaborate for me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped into the kitchen. "_This_. You cooking for me. You cleaning for me. Greeting me when I wake up. Greeting me when I come home. Asking how my day was." He grabbed a fistful of his hair and sat down. "You're acting like my—" Sasuke stopped, unable to finish the sentence. He stole a glance at Sakura, wondering if she noticed. She didn't.

_Wife_. Sasuke took this time to observe her. Sakura in her apron. Sakura with her hair up. Sakura humming a tune as she added more ingredients to the dish. She played the part well, he thought. But that was Sakura—the kunoichi with monstrous strength, the woman with the gentlest touch. He glanced at her left ring finger and then at his, wondering how well he could play the other half.

"I'm under probation," he said, clearing his throat, feeling the heat slowly rise up his neck. "You don't have to do this for me. It's—it's annoying."

Sakura paused what she was doing and placed the knife on the cutting board. "I'm not doing it because I have to," she said as she opened one of the cabinets, taking out a few plates and bowls, and turned to face him, "I'm doing it because I want to, because I remember." Sasuke raised his brow. Sakura looked away, laughing awkwardly. "When we were genin, you told me how painful loneliness was, and, well, when I found out you had to live with me I promised myself that as long as you lived under my roof you'd never feel lonely. But I guess I overdid it, huh?"

Sakura opened the drawer took out the chopsticks, placing them over the pile of plates and bowls on the counter. "But," she said, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a smirk, "I suppose I'll always be annoying. I'm sorry my presence has been such a _bother_ to you."

"That's not—"

"Lighten up, Sasuke-kun! I was only kidding." Sakura turned to stick her tongue at him as he glared. She shook her head. "You're always so serious," she said, chuckling as she walked back to the stove. "Anyway your probation is almost up, and soon you'll have a place all to yourself. Though," she mused, "I do have to admit, I'll miss seeing you every day."

Sasuke stood up. "Who says we won't?"

"Hm? Oh, I mean, we're probably going to be busy doing our own things, you especially. Sure, I'll still have my shifts at the hospital and training, but you'll have to take the chuunin exams and win back the trust and respect of the rest of the village. You'll have all of that and more." Sakura turned around. "It's going to be—"

A small gasp escaped from her lips. It was only a small gesture, but while she was talking Sasuke had set the table, taking everything she piled on the counter and placing them over the placemats he knew Sakura kept near the pantry. She looked surprised, silently thanking him for the help. But Sasuke just shrugged, glancing at her left ring finger and then at his. He knew Sakura could play the role, but so could he. He smirked. "I can make time."


	46. Sakura's first birthday after the war

**Date:** 6/6/13  
**Rating:** T**  
Genre: **Cute, Romance**  
Prompt:** Sakura's first birthday after the war

* * *

It was a stupid idea.

Sasuke was in front of her door, just about to knock, when he had this realization. He lowered his hand and exhaled. It was an _incredibly_ stupid idea. But before he could turn around and walk back home, Naruto's voice—taunting, boasting—echoed in his mind.

_You can't be serious, Sasuke_.

His eyebrows furrowed, his fist tightening around the plastic bag he was holding. And before he could change his mind, Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door—impatiently and with purpose. He would show Naruto.

_Why do you think we did this in the first place?_

But there was no answer. He waited a few more minutes. Still nothing. Sasuke blinked, uncertain whether or not he should knock again. He checked the time; he hadn't even considered the possibility that she might not have been home. Groaning, Sasuke smacked his forehead, his efforts for naught. But, he told himself as he began to walk away, he tried. Besides, there was always tomorrow.

However, he didn't move more than five feet away from Sakura's apartment when he heard the door open. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, peeking her head outside, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Turning around, Sasuke cleared his throat in an attempt to sound casual. "May I come in?"

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing, and opened the door wider. "Of course, Sasuke-kun! Come in!" Sasuke nodded and entered her apartment. But even though she held her cheery demeanor as she led him into the kitchen, Sakura didn't know what to make of his sudden appearance. This was a first. Sasuke had never visited her home before. "So what brings—"

"I'm here to apologize."

"For what, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she turned around, scrunching her nose, smiling. He sounded so formal.

"For forgetting your birthday."

Sakura squinted her eyes, recalling the surprise picnic they held for her that afternoon. "This isn't about what Naruto said, is it?" But Sasuke remained silent, only confirming her suspicions. Sakura huffed and shook her head. "I told you it wasn't a big deal," she said, taking a mental note to talk to Naruto later, "Don't listen to him. I honestly wasn't expecting—what's that?"

She finally noticed the bag in Sasuke's hand and pointed to it, but Sasuke simply lifted his arm and held it out for her to take, unable to look her in the eye. "It's for you," he said awkwardly as he heard Sakura look through its contents, "It's, uh, cake. The dobe forgot to get some this afternoon."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly, getting emotional, touched by gesture. She could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She placed the cake on the kitchen table and faced Sasuke; she was beaming. "I'm going to try it right now!"

However, Sasuke stopped her. "No," he said, instructing Sakura to sit down, "Let me do it."

And as Sakura told Sasuke where she kept the plates and the utensils, she couldn't help but marvel at how much things had changed in such a short amount of time. Less than a year ago, Naruto and Sakura began their search for Sasuke. Less than a year ago, they all discovered the truth about the massacre. Less than a year ago, Sakura almost lost all hope on Sasuke. But she shook those memories away—because the war was over, because Sasuke returned, because Sasuke was here, with her.

The sound of plates settling against the tabletop grabbed Sakura's attention. But when she saw two plates—one obviously for her, the other for him—Sakura raised her brow. "But, Sasuke-kun," she said as she picked up a fork and watched him cut two slices of cake, "you don't like sweets."

"I know."

"You don't have to eat it."

"I know."

"So why—"

"Because it's your birthday. So stop asking questions and eat your cake," he snapped, immediately regretting his choice of words. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed, averting his gaze. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Sakura mumbled and gave him a small smile. However, before she could dig in, Sakura watched as Sasuke reluctantly picked up his fork and take a small bite of cake. He grimaced, chewing slowly, and swallowed. Sasuke didn't even seem to notice Sakura staring and continued to tackle the dessert. She smiled.

"Wait," she said, lowering Sasuke's arm before he could have his fifth bite. He raised his brow, mouth full of cake, but Sakura only smiled as she stood up and walked to the refrigerator. And after taking a short trip to the sink, Sakura came back to the table with a bowl of plum tomatoes. She scanned the bowl for the smallest one she could find. "I'm not really fond of tomatoes, but," Sakura said before biting into the fruit, her grimace mirroring Sasuke's, "it's only fair."


	47. AU - Sakura is Sasuke's tutor

**Date:** 6/7/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre:** AU, Cute, Humor, Romance**  
Prompt:** AU - Sasuke is trying to get into medical school so Itachi asks one of his friends to tutor him (Sakura) who he quickly falls for.

***Note: Sakura is older, so no -kun

* * *

Itachi was giving him that look again. Sasuke huffed. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the stress of the upcoming entrance exam, and he'd appreciate it if Itachi didn't add himself and his "I'm older than you, so I think I know what's best for you" lectures to that mixture.

Sasuke sighed, tired of his older brother's condescending stares. "I told you already, Itachi," he said, "I don't need a tutor."

However, Itachi waved him off and stood up from his chair. "Stop being stubborn. Sakura graduated at the top of her class _and_ got a perfect score on the same exam you'll be taking in a month." He walked over to Sasuke and poked him on the forehead, a habit he could never outgrow no matter how old they were. He grinned. "She could really help you."

Sasuke swatted his brother's hand away and rubbed his forehead, unamused. "Itachi—"

The doorbell rang. Itachi straightened and glanced at his watch. "And that's her right now."

"You're kidding," Sasuke said in disbelief, "Itachi!"

But Itachi merely shook his head, chuckling as he made his way upstairs. The doorbell rang again. He stopped and looked over the banister. "You better answer it, foolish brother," he said, crossing his arms, "Or I'll tell her where we keep the spare key."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring Itachi's taunts, and walked to the front door, left with no other choice. He could already see her silhouette on the other side of the door. However, he noticed there was a tint of pink, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what it was. _A hat? A hood?_ But when he finally answered the door, Sasuke had to stop himself from snorting. It was her hair. Her hair was actually pink. He rolled his eyes She, he thought to himself as he continued to scrutinize her, was the tutor Itachi was raving about?

However, she didn't seem to notice Sasuke's dismay and held out her hand as she said brightly, "Hi! I'm—

"I know who you are."

Sakura made a face and lowered her hand, but she didn't seem offended. In fact, it almost seemed like she expected it. "So you must be Sasuke," she said as he invited her, half-heartedly, inside, "Itachi's told me _so much_ about you." Sakura noticed Sasuke tense, causing her to chuckle and him to glare. But she didn't mind. "Anyway," she continued, taking a seat at the table, "where do you want to start?"

"I don't need your help, you know," Sasuke said, ignoring her question as leaned on the doorframe in an attempt to size her up. "This was all Itachi's idea."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, unfazed. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "Yes, I'm quite aware of the fact," she said, a smirk beginning to form on her lips. "But did he also tell you that _you're_ the one who's paying me?" Sasuke's eyes widened, enough to answer her question. She laughed. "I take that as a 'no' then?" However, Sasuke remained silent, glowering as she made herself comfortable. She shrugged and glanced at her fingernails. "So we can sit here and do nothing as much as you want, but it's your money and—"

"_Fine_."

-xx-

"See that wasn't so bad," Sakura said as she put on her shoes and stood up, "So I'll see you next week, same time?"

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes, ruffling Sasuke's hair—because she knew he'd hate it—before stepping outside. "You're _so_ lucky there isn't an interview portion. See you later, Sasuke!"

Once Sasuke closed the door, he plopped himself on his couch and stared at the ceiling, releasing a sigh. The past two hours were, in a word, _interesting_. He didn't know what to make of this Sakura Haruno girl and her pink hair; hair that she claimed was natural. He scoffed. _Right._

Though, he had to admit, she was an interesting one. She definitely knew what she was talking about, her intelligence on par with, if not more than, his. But she was annoying—with her quick temper, and her indifference to his surly attitude, and her laugh whenever he said something that amused her, and her eyes that lit up when he asked her what she wanted to do after medical school, and her pink hair that oddly complemented her features. Sasuke couldn't stand her. Sasuke couldn't believe Itachi put him up to this. Sasuke couldn't—

He sat up.

He couldn't wait until next week.

"Sasuke?" he heard Sakura answer after the third ring, "Did I leave something—?"

"I can't do next week. How about tomorrow?"


	48. Genin Sasuke is sent to the future

**Date:** 6/8/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Angst, Drama, Time Travel**  
Prompt: **Genin Sasuke is brought to the future somehow.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know where he was or how he got there. And it was dark, moonlight serving as the only source of illumination. But he wasn't alone; someone else was there with him. Sasuke took a kunai from his weapons pouch, but it didn't seem like the other person noticed his presence. Sasuke squinted his eyes, his grip tightening around his kunai, suspicious. Quietly, he moved closer to the stranger, all the while remaining hidden in the shadows.

However, just when he was about to strike, Sasuke saw the familiar white circle of the Haruno family and relaxed. It was Sakura. But at the same time, it wasn't. No, the girl in front of him looked older, looked exhausted, looked _defeated_, an unnerving contrast from the vibrant teammate he knew.

"Hey," Sasuke finally said, coming out of the shadows, "Why are you crying?"

She jumped, her grip causing the glass of the picture frame to crack. She knew that voice. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" But when Sakura looked up her eyes widened, darting back and forth between the Sasuke standing in her room and the Sasuke glaring in the photo taken almost four years prior. She rubbed her eyes. _I'm going crazy_.

"Why are you crying?" he asked again, walking closer to her. However, she ignored his question and continued to stare at him, her expression blank, her eyes dull, vacant. Sasuke swallowed. For once, he couldn't read her, and it troubled him. "Sakura—Hey! What are you doing?"

Sasuke felt himself lose his balance as Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into her arms. At first, he struggled to free himself, but it was useless. This Sakura was strong—_incredibly_ strong. "Sakura—"

"_Please_," she whispered, her voice shaking, her whole self shaking, "Don't say anything." Sakura pulled away slightly and held Sasuke's face in her hands, her thumb tracing the leaf symbol on his forehead protector. "Let me just look at you."

Whether she was actually going insane or not, Sasuke was there. She was holding him in her arms; she could _feel _him; she could feel the good in him, something no one else seemed to believe he had anymore. And his eyes—so confused, so worried, so ignorant of what was to come. Sakura looked away, praying she wouldn't have to look at his eyes when it finally happened. She stared to cry again. "Forgive me, Sasuke-kun. Forgive me."

Sasuke felt a knot form in his stomach. "For what?"

But Sakura shook her head, pulling him once more into an embrace, and this time, Sasuke relaxed into her touch, wondering what it could be that was causing her so much pain. "Sasuke-kun," she said, her tears seeping into his shirt, tears that burned his skin, "I hope you know, everything I do, it's because I love you. Do you understand?"

"I—"

Sasuke opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. Everything was white, and bright, and smelled of disinfectant. He sat up. Everything hurt.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her felt arms wrap around his neck. "You're awake!"

He blinked. _Awake? It was_—_just a dream? _But it felt so real. Sasuke glanced at the girl crying into his shoulder, feeling her tears seep into his shirt just like the tears of the other and older Sakura. But this Sakura cried tears that radiated happiness and relief.

_I hope you know, everything I do, it's because I love you._

But hers, that Sakura he knew and didn't, hers were tears that burned.


	49. Sakura visits Sasuke's old house

**Date:** 6/10/13  
**Rating:** T **  
Genre: **Angst, Drama**  
Prompt: **Sasuke's already left the village, and Sakura decides to visit his old house in an attempt to understand him better.

* * *

Nervous. Sakura was nervous. She shifted on her feet and glanced at her watch. It was still early. There was still time to go back to training. She didn't have to do it. She could forget the whole idea entirely. Easy.

However, when Sakura looked up at the familiar red and white fan—faded and forgotten—so different from the crest worn by the boy whose back she always watched, whose eyes blazed with the promise of retribution and concealed the secret of inconceivable pain, pain she could never understand, Sakura knew she couldn't turn back.

Because there comes a point when the tales told in the whispers of village gossip are no longer enough. Because she wanted to see it for herself and she wanted to understand. Because Sasuke was gone, and Sakura couldn't breathe.

His home was the furthest from the entrance, someone had told her. She gulped, taking the first step into the Uchiha compound. It felt like she was intruding, under the constant and irrational fear of reprimands she knew would never come. But Sakura walked on, careful not to disturb the quiet that seemed to emanate from every building and every turn.

It was eerie.

_Was it this quiet when you came home, Sasuke-kun?_

To keep her mind off the silence, Sakura tried to imagine what it was like before the massacre. She could almost see it, almost _hear_ it: children playing in the streets; parents coming home from missions. Sakura wondered what it must have been like for a place full of smiles, laughter, _noise_ to be robbed of its life only to be replaced with silence, silence that rang in your ears, silence that held the screams of your family.

_Did it scare you, too?_

She stood outside Sasuke's home for a few moments, hesitant, but took a deep breath, gathering enough courage to open the door and preparing for the worst. But to her surprise, the inside wasn't the mess she expected. Each room still had its furniture. The beds were made. Picture frames, though empty, hung on the wall. Despite the layers of dust, Sasuke's home still seemed livable, as if his family would walk through the front door any minute, making the truth of the massacre all the more haunting.

A spot on one of the walls caught Sakura's eye. Blood stains. However, the color wasn't uniform, lighter from her waist down, evidence of an attempt to clean the mess. Sakura's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand, the realization sinking in. _Did no one come to help you, Sasuke-kun? _She could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes. _Was this the beginning of your loneliness? Here, cleaning the blood of your parents?_

Overcome with a crushing sadness, Sakura slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. That was enough for one day, she decided. However, she couldn't move, frozen outside the room with the bloodstained walls, tears now streaming down her face.

The stories were true, she realized, the Uchiha compound was haunted. But it wasn't the faded signs or the neglected buildings. It wasn't the jarring silence or the imagined screams. It wasn't even the dust-covered home, waiting for its owners that would never return.

Rather, it was the image of a seven-year-old boy on his knees with soap and a sponge, alone and waiting for revenge.


	50. Obito tempts Sasuke to join him

**Date:** 6/11/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Action, Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Obito tries to tempt Sasuke to come to the darkside by saying that he can have his family back in the dream world. Sakura is there to emotionally support Sasuke and doesn't let his resolve waver. Which results in Sasuke's will power getting stronger. He realizes how much he appreciates Sakura's help. Sakura is glad that she can finally be there for Sasuke.

***SUPER fun to write.

* * *

Obito laughed. "Looks like someone tagged along."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, not quite understanding his comment, but when he heard the familiar _Sasuke-kun?_ come from behind, he stiffened. "Sakura?" Slowly, he turned his head, hoping he was merely hearing things, but he was right. Sakura _was_ there, confused and disoriented.

"Where are we, Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she walked to his side, her eyes scanning the area, a significant contrast from the dusty battlefield where they were just fighting.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, sure, and yet, not quite. "My—old home," he said, turning his attention back to the man standing across from them, as if suddenly remembering his presence. "Why did you bring us here, Obito?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, raising his eyebrow, the smirk never leaving his face. "I'm tired of this fighting between us, Sasuke. We're Uchiha. We are the last of our clan. We should be fighting together, not against each other." He took a step forward and held out his hand, coaxing. "Come. Join us. You, me, Madara—we can still create the perfect world." He continued to move towards them. "You can have everything you've always wanted."

But Sasuke's hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword, stopping Obito from advancing any further. "All I want," he said venomously, "is to avenge my clan."

However, Obito merely shook his head, bursting with laughter. "Oh, no, no, _no_, Sasuke," he said, his voice tinged with amusement. "You don't want revenge. That's not it at all. What you really want, but what this cruel world can't give you," he paused, his grin transforming into a smirk, "is your family. And I can give that to you, Sasuke. I can give everything you need." Obito's eyes traveled to a darkened alleyway as he began to wave the shadows over. "Mother. Father. Brother."

As Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi emerged from the darkness and walked towards him, Sasuke felt his throat tighten, the hand around his sword beginning to shake. He couldn't believe it. They were there, all of them right there, and they were smiling.

"My, look at how much you've grown!" his mother said to him, her eyes crinkling the same way Sasuke remembered as she smiled. However, he didn't respond, too baffled for words. It didn't seem like an illusion anymore; it felt like he could touch her. He wanted to touch her—feel her pulse, feel her warmth, feel her love. But just as Sasuke was about to reach out to Mikoto, all of them disappeared.

"Not so fast, Sasuke," Obito chided as Sasuke's family suddenly appeared next to him, "This is just a glimpse of what I can give you, and I promise it gets even better. So join us. Stop this Alliance nonsense and—"

"Don't listen to him, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt Sakura grab on to his shoulder, tearing his attention away from Obito, tearing him away from his daze. He blinked a few times, fighting to concentrate on the girl in front of him, almost forgetting she was there in the first place. She looked worried, he realized. "No matter what he tells you," she said, as she began to shake him, her tone desperate, frightened, "it's not real! All of this is an illusion! Those people standing over there, they aren't your family. Obito is just trying to—Hey! Let go of me! Sasuke-kun!"

A cluster of hands suddenly seized onto Sakura's body, pulling her away from him, forcing her to let go of his shoulders. However, as much as she tried to tear herself from the hold of the rest of the Uchiha clan that Obito "revived" in this illusion, their grips on her arms and legs were too strong. But before Sasuke could come to her aid, Obito's voice caught his attention. Sakura screamed Sasuke's name again, and yet, he didn't seem to hear her.

"Don't listen to _me?"_ Obito scoffed, "Don't listen to _her_! She's just getting in the way, Sasuke. She's getting in the way of your happiness."

Sasuke's eyes travelled to Sakura, with an expression that almost seemed like he was beginning to consider Obito's offer. She began to panic, struggling in the arms of his clan, unable to move. "Think about your family, Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, fighting to stay calm, "Your_ real_ family. They wouldn't have wanted this!"

Obito laughed. "How would she know? She's not like us, Sasuke. She's just a common ninja. She's," he said, shaking his head, "_replaceable_."

Sasuke's family suddenly appeared in front of him, still smiling, but it was Mikoto who stepped forward. "Of course we want this, Sasuke," she said as she took something from Fugaku and placed it in Sasuke's hand. He looked down. A kunai. "We just want to be happy again. All of us." Mikoto closed Sasuke's hand around the hilt and pushed him towards Sakura. "Don't you want the same?"

Sasuke looked at the kunai and turned to his mother with a puzzled expression. However, his family merely urged him forward, and Sasuke obeyed.

It only took ten paces, ten slow and hesitant paces, and he was in front of Sakura. She swallowed, her heart pounding in her ears. But he wasn't looking at her, his eyes fixating on the weapon in his hand. She needed him to look at her.

Sakura felt a hand tug at her hair, forcing her to expose her neck. "Sasuke-kun," she said, so soft she doubted he even heard her over the noise of everyone urging him to do it, "_please_." And whether or not Sasuke actually heard her plea, his eyes finally left his weapon, focusing on her neck for a few moments before his eyes looked into hers.

And then he froze.

Tears were streaming down her face; however, it wasn't her tears that finally tore him from Obito's hypnotic illusion. It was her eyes. There was always something about her eyes that spoke to him, that calmed him. And what he saw in her eyes spoke volumes louder than anything Obito could ever offer him. They held brilliance—a sense of _life—_he couldn't see in these manifestations of his family, these _fakes_. Their eyes were cold. But hers, they were alive.

He turned to Obito, his resolve strengthened. "No."

Obito's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said _no_."

Sasuke's grip tightened around the kunai before he threw it in Obito's direction, tired of this game. But just before it could make contact with his body, Obito disappeared, the illusion along with him. And suddenly, they were back on the battlefield, Obito nowhere in sight. Sasuke heard Sakura let out a sigh and turned to her. She was on her knees, shaking but relieved. Sasuke smirked, just as relieved as she, and held out his hand. However, as he helped Sakura to her feet, he held on to her hand for a few more moments before pulling her into an embrace.

"Thank you," he said softly, holding her close_—_feeling her pulse, feeling her breathing, feeling her warmth. "Thank you, Sakura, for being there."

"I'll always be there for you, Sasuke-kun."

"I know."

_Real._


	51. The elders attempt to kill Sasuke

**Date:** 6/12/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Action, Drama**  
Prompt: **After the war, the elders make an attempt on Sasuke's life while he's resting at the hospital. Sakura intervenes.

***Note: Now a multi-chapter fic called "Tangent"!

* * *

As she walked down the quiet corridors, Sakura stifled a yawn while she balanced Sasuke's breakfast tray with the other hand. She was early; he wouldn't be up yet. But she planned it that way. Sakura couldn't help herself, constantly checking on him in the early hours of the morning for her own accord, a pleasant reminder that it wasn't a dream. After all these years of waiting and hoping, Sasuke was finally back in the village.

Quietly, she entered Sasuke's room and set the tray on the bedside table. She smiled. Normally, she would have left immediately afterward, content with the mere sight of Sasuke sleeping peacefully, ignorant of her daily morning visits. But that morning, as she looked down at Sasuke, Sakura realized the few minutes she allowed herself to gaze at him weren't enough. She wanted to stay—just a little bit longer, just a few more seconds—and that would be enough.

Without realizing it, she began to stroke Sasuke's hair, an intimate gesture, wondering what he dreamt about, wondering if the nightmares finally stopped. And just for that moment, even if it was selfish of her, Sakura allowed herself to pretend, pretend they were lovers, pretend he'd open his eyes, look at her and say—

"Sakura. We didn't expect you to be here."

Snatching her hand from Sasuke, Sakura whipped around and suddenly found herself face to face with the village elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. She didn't even hear them enter. Out of habit, she was about to greet them, but she stopped herself. Something was off. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she noticed the syringe in Mitokado's hand.

"What," Sakura said slowly, her eyes never leaving the syringe, moving herself to further block Sasuke from their view, "are you doing here?"

However, neither elder answered her question. They weren't even looking at her. "Move aside, Sakura," Homura said evenly, "This doesn't concern you."

She shook her head. "Not until you tell me what you're planning to do."

They exchanged glances, conflicted. But after a few moments, Homura nodded his head to Koharu. "We've come here to finish what Danzo started. We're putting an end to the Uchiha clan once and for all," she said calmly, as if she was merely speaking of the weather, "We just didn't expect anyone to be here this early." Koharu paused. "You especially."

Sakura felt her blood run cold; her heart pound; her palms begin to sweat. "But—but _why_?"

"Because he's dangerous," Homura snapped, taking a threatening step forward.

However, Koharu held him back, her eyes saying _not now_. She turned to Sakura. "He's too dangerous to keep in the village," she said, attempting to reason with her, "And the safety of Konoha is our number one priority."

"But Sasuke joined the alliance. He _protected _the village. He saved us. He—"

"He's unpredictable," Koharu interrupted, "We heard about that stunt he pulled on the battlefield. And despite its favorable outcome, we can't trust him."

Sakura glared. "You mean you can't control him."

Koharu pursed her lips, unable to deny the accusation, and looked at Homura, who nodded. "I think," she said, "this conversation is over. Now, move. This is an order by the Konoha Council."

Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke—still sleeping, still dreaming, still _breathing_—her thoughts drifting back to the moment when both Naruto and Sasuke came to her aid. She clenched her fists. "Order or not," she said, returning her attention to the elders, determination in her voice, ready to accept any of the consequences, "I won't let you harm him."

"Sakura," Homura said sternly, "We can forgive you for this_—lapse_ in judgment, but if you don't step aside, we will use force."

It went quiet, tension in the air, both the elders and Sakura in a mental standoff. But after a few moments, Sakura sighed, her shoulders slumping forward, and took a step away from Sasuke.

"Good girl," Homura said, "We knew you'd see it our—"

However, before either Homura or Koharu could move any closer to the hospital bed, Sakura knocked Sasuke's breakfast tray off the bedside table, the jarring sounds of glass, metal and plastic coming in contact with the floor echoing throughout the room.

Red. Sakura could see the anger on Homura and Koharu's faces, but she didn't care. Holding her arms wide, Sakura stood her ground, using her body as a barrier between the elders and Sasuke. "I told you," she said, spitting out each word slowly and dangerously, "I will _not_ let you harm him."

"Sa-kura?"

Relaxing ever so slightly, Sakura bowed her head and smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. Sasuke was awake. He sounded groggy, disoriented, but awake. "Sasuke-kun," she said, lifting her head and turning it slightly so she was looking at him through the corner of her eye. She could feel the tears begin to form, but she would not allow herself to cry. Not yet. "Listen to me very carefully."

He sat up, his eyes travelling to the spilled contents of his tray on the floor to the elders and back to Sakura. And then he understood. "But—"

"_Run_."


	52. Sasuke feels awkward after the war

**Date:** 6/14/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **The war is won and everyone is celebrating and calling Sasuke a hero. He feels awkward and tries to get away from the crowds and goes to Sakura instead.

* * *

It was too much. The music. The crowds. The _praise_. The war may have been over, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to celebrate. In fact, he had never felt more uncomfortable. Another nameless face stopped in front of him and shook his hand, beaming as thanked him and called him a hero. Sasuke stiffened, never knowing what to say, but the man didn't seem to notice as he spot another friend amidst the crowd.

_Hero._

There was that word again, something he'd heard a thousand times that day alone, a title thrust onto him as if he deserved it. But they were wrong, and he had enough. _Naruto_ was a hero, the perfect archetype. Not him.

Feeling the hands of the villagers patting him on the back, hearing them fight amongst each other to just catch a _glimpse_ of him, Sasuke slowly squeezed himself through the crowd to the closest place he knew would be empty: the hospital. And as he took one last glance at the crowd before entering the building, Sasuke shook his head and sighed. He just didn't get it. He wasn't a hero. He was cursed.

He only meant to spend a few moments in the waiting room, granting him some time to clear his thoughts while relishing in the peace. However, Sasuke remembered Naruto telling him Sakura was working that day and went up to the receptionist's desk. She was just up the stairs and down the hall, she told him. Sasuke nodded in thanks, but the receptionist ignored him, her eyes gazing longingly out the window as they heard the sounds of celebration. He rolled his eyes—but, at least, she didn't call him a hero.

Once he reached Sakura's room, he noticed that the door was open; however, Sakura didn't seem to notice his presence, too busy scrawling notes on a patient's file. Sasuke smirked, rapping on the doorframe. She looked up. "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed with a look of surprise as she closed the folder, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating with the rest of the village?" She laughed. "We did just win a war, you know!"

He sighed. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Everything," he said as he entered the room, sitting in the empty seat next to Sakura. His eyes travelled to the window. Though muted, he could still hear the cheering of the crowd. "They keep calling me a hero."

"But you are—" Sakura stopped, noticing the look in Sasuke's eyes. She didn't know what it was, but something was bothering him. She could tell; she always could. "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like," she said, trying to sound more cheerful, "though, I can't say that I'll be better company."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, remaining silent as he watched Sakura work. It wasn't very interesting, but for a while, he was content. However, every so often his eyes would go back to the window, unable to ignore the merriment just outside the hospital. At one point, he even thought he heard his name. _Hero_.

That was it. Sasuke stood up, the grating of the chair's legs against the floor catching Sakura's attention.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, following him to the window.

He gripped the windowsill, his eyes staring blankly at the crowd. His name was thrown into the crowd again, and this time both of them heard it. _Hero._ "How easily people seem to forget," he said quietly.

"It's not that they forget, Sasuke-kun," she said gently, understanding a little better, tentatively placing her hand over his, her fingers filling the spaces that seemed to fit perfectly. She smiled. "They forgive."

"But _why_?"

Sasuke turned his head, and though he tried to be discrete, Sakura knew what he was looking at. She felt his hand tense under hers. He wasn't talking about the crowd anymore. Sakura felt the corners of her mouth drop. "For the same reason I gave you on the battlefield," she said, earnest, but serious now, "Nothing's changed."

However, Sasuke's eyes never left her shoulder, knowing fully well the injury that hid beneath her white coat. "But I hurt you."

"I think we've both had our share of mistakes, Sasuke-kun," she said softly, the image of her kunai pointed at his back flashing through her mind. "But we're not our mistakes." She paused. "_You're_ not your mistakes. And despite everything that's happened, you choose to fight on our side; you protected Konoha. You're still good, Sasuke-kun. And even if you don't believe it, you _are_ a hero."

Sakura finally felt Sasuke relax under her touch. She smiled. And removing her hand from the windowsill, Sakura poked her index finger onto Sasuke's forehead, a twinkle in her eye as she winked.

"I just had to knock some sense into you first."


	53. Karin tells Sasuke to talk to Sakura

**Date:** 6/16/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Karin watches Sasuke and Sakura meeting on the battlefield and senses that Sasuke is returning Sakura's feelings. She notices that Sasuke is making more of an effort around Sakura. He keeps an eye on her and goes out of his way to protect her. She advises Sasuke that he should tell Sakura how he feels before it's too late since they're in war and death could happen at anytime.

* * *

Karin wanted to hate her. She really did. She saw the way Sakura looked at him. And as much as it pained her, she saw the way Sasuke looked at her, too. But Karin wasn't heartless. What they had, she soon came to realize, was something that ran deeper than their stolen glances and secret worries. But it was something that neither understood and that Karin could only witness.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin called out when she finally found him. His back was facing her, his arms crossed, but he didn't move. Whether he heard her or not, she couldn't tell. Cautiously, she walked up to him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

But he wasn't looking at her; rather, Sasuke was concentrating on something else in the distance. Karin's eyes slowly followed his line of vision, stopping when she saw the familiar shade of pink. She rolled her eyes; she should have known. Had things turned out differently, maybe Karin would have taken this time to cling on Sasuke—anything to take his attention off of Sakura for once. But Sasuke was looking at Sakura with that expression that was only reserved for her, and Karin couldn't bring herself to do it. Enough was enough. "You," she said slowly, "You really care about her, don't you?"

He made a face, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't know what—"

"Don't play dumb. I mean Sakura," said said bluntly, not standing for his feigned obliviousness. She knew Sasuke was smarter than that. "Who is she to you?"

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes never leaving Sakura as his expression turned into one of dismay. "She's just my teammate."

Karin rolled her eyes. "I think it's more than that, Sasuke-kun."

"Tch. You're wrong."

"Oh, really," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "Then why don't you tell me what you're looking at? We've been talking for five minutes, and your eyes haven't left her once." Sasuke's jaw clenched, wanting to retort, but he knew Karin was right. He couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from Sakura. "Well, whatever it is you feel towards her," Karin continued, "She deserves to know. Now especially. And I don't care how much you think you can protect her, that's still no guarantee. Anything could happen."

However, Sasuke didn't respond. Karin sighed. "Look, if you're worried about what she'll say—"

"I'm not—"

"—just know that she loves you."

"_What?_" Sasuke's eyes widened as he finally turned to her, uncertain if what she claimed was true. But he knew Karin, and he was fully aware of her affections towards him, something he couldn't reciprocate. There was no reason to doubt her; it had to be true.

"So will you tell her?"

Sasuke looked back at Sakura, busy healing yet another ninja. He nodded. "I'll try."


	54. AU - Business Sasuke talks to Dr Sakura

**Date:** 6/17/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **AU, Cute, Romance**  
Prompt: **AU - Businessman Sasuke is dating Dr. Sakura and talks about their "future" together.

***unf.

* * *

"Sakura-san, you have a patient waiting for you."

Looking up from her clipboard, Sakura nodded to the nurse and instructed her to let him in. She glanced at the clock, doing a double-take to make sure she read it correctly. But she wasn't mistaken. 12:30 PM. That was odd. Rarely anyone ever scheduled an appointment at this time, with her especially. Sakura clicked her tongue. It must have been pretty serious, then.

However, when Sakura heard the door swing open and turned to meet her next patient, she found herself face to face with none other Sasuke Uchiha. Businessman. Executive. _Boyfriend_.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, standing up from her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"They wouldn't let me see you unless I made an appointment." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he placed his hands in his pockets. "It was annoying."

Sakura laughed. Sasuke was always so insistent, so _used to_ getting things his way. She shook her head. But that was before he met her. "You never cease to surprise me, Sasuke-kun," she said lightly, taking his hand from his pocket and guiding him to the exam table, "But now that you're here, I'm going to need you to unbutton your shirt."

"Sakura," he said as he gently took his hand back and made a face, "I'm not actually sick."

"You made an appointment, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but—" Sasuke stopped. She was giving him that look again: eyebrow raised, smile smug, hands on her hips. And that's when he knew. There was no way he was going to win this argument. He clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes as he followed Sakura's instructions and allowed her to check his vitals, the satisfied smirk never leaving her face. He could never seem to win with her.

Nodding every so often and then pausing to scribble notes, Sasuke watched in silence as Sakura continued his "appointment." He knew it had only been a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. Quickly, he stole a glance at his file, noticing there was only one more box she had to fill out as she placed her stethoscope over her ears. _Finally_.

However, before Sakura placed the diaphragm on Sasuke's chest she paused. "Okay, since we're almost done here," she said, her eyes looking at him suspiciously, "why don't you tell me the real reason you're here?"

Beat.

"To talk."

Sakura instructed him to take a deep breath. "Really. You, Sasuke Uchiha, came here, made an appointment, suffered through a routine check-up," she said incredulously, "to _talk_?"

Sasuke averted his gaze and nodded, slightly embarrassed. But she had a point. He wasn't a man of many words, something Sakura never hesitated to point out. "Well, we've together for a while," he said slowly, clearing his throat, feeling his heart begin to beat faster. He wondered if Sakura noticed. She did. _God damn it_.

He swallowed. "And I know my place isn't as close to the hospital as yours." Sasuke placed his hand over Sakura's and removed the diaphragm—because it was bad enough that he heard his own heartbeat; he didn't need her hearing it, too. "But," he paused, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind the extra distance."

Sakura felt Sasuke's thumb massage tiny circles into her hand as he spoke, a nervous habit of his that he never seemed to notice. "Sasuke-kun, are you," Sakura asked slowly, thinking about how fast she heard his heart pound in her ears, her heart now beating at the same frequency, "are you asking me to move in with you?"

"No."

Letting go of Sakura's hand, Sasuke reached into his pocket, feeling for the small velvet box that had felt like a thousand pounds as he walked into the hospital just half an hour ago. And as he watched Sakura's expression transform from one of confusion to one of bewilderment, he was pleased to find that the box now felt like only a few ounces. The nervousness was gone, a weight lifted off his shoulders. He got on one knee.

"I'm asking you to marry me."


	55. Instead of -I'm sorry-

**Date: 6/18/13  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drama, Romance  
Prompt: Post-war, Sasuke tries to apologize to Sakura, but instead of saying "I'm sorry," he says, "I'm home." **

* * *

He told her she didn't have to. She told him she didn't mind. And as Sakura raised her arms to the sky, stretching her muscles after a long day at work, sighing in pure contentment, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why she even bothered with him. He kept his distance. He rarely spoke. And yet, it didn't seem to matter to her. Even after everything he's done, to both the village and to her, she was there. She was always there. And he didn't get it.

Maybe that was just his guilt talking.

Because she wasn't like Karin. She didn't demand an apology. She didn't ask him why. She wasn't expectant. She wasn't angry. She wasn't bitter. But Sakura wasn't a lot of things. And he didn't know what to say or what to do. He couldn't place into words his repentance, words that were so easy to say to Karin, words that plagued him whenever Sakura smiled or laughed or showed him kindness. Because it reminded him how she still loved him. Because it reminded him that he didn't deserve it.

"Look, there's Naruto," she said, stopping to point at the ramen stand. She laughed. "I guess the village hasn't changed too much, has it, Sasuke-kun?"

But he didn't even glance at Naruto. He sighed. "Yeah."

The sun began to set as they continued their walk in silence. But while Sakura seemed comfortable, Sasuke was far from it, unable to ease the discomfort of his troubled mind. Standing in front of Sasuke's apartment, Sakura gently bid him goodbye and she gave him a smile. Hopefully, she'd see him tomorrow, she told him. However, before she could leave, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist. "Sakura, wait," he said, ready, tired of his hesitancy, "I—"

She turned her head and looked at his hand that hadn't let go. She tilted her head. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

It must have been the way the rays of sunset cast a halo around her face, or the way the wind blew through her hair, or the way her smile reached her eyes because Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say the two words he had been yearning to say to her, because he realized he didn't need to. The time for apologies had already passed—not forgotten, just forgiven.

Sasuke relaxed; he should have known. Gently pulling her into his arms, he held Sakura tightly in an embrace, burying his head in the space between her neck and her shoulder, breathing in her scent, breathing in her self. And then he knew; he was sure of it now.

"I'm home."

You're_ home_.


	56. After a one-night stand

**Date:** 6/20/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Angst, Drama**  
Prompt: **Postwar, Sakura finally confronted Sasuke about her feelings. Sasuke didn't know what to do and it led to a one-night stand. After a long time of awkward avoiding they bump into each other.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up that morning after he remembered thinking to himself, _shit_. He remembered how the sun was just beginning to rise, light beginning to stream through her blinds. He remembered how lightly she snored next to him, how she wrapped her arm around his torso, how she whispered his name softly_—lovingly—_in her dreams. He remembered how he leaned into her touch ever so slightly, relishing in her warmth, wondering how he could've survived without the warmth of another person for so long. He remembered how he wanted to stay. He remembered how he didn't.

He remembered leaving—quietly and quickly so he wouldn't wake her. But there was no note, no kiss goodbye, no last parting glance. Every trace of him was gone. And when he finally reached his apartment and took the coldest shower he ever had, every physical trace of her was gone, too. But it didn't matter how long or how hard he scrubbed, Sakura lingered—in his skin, in his thoughts. And he had to wonder: _what now?_

But that was weeks ago, and he had barely seen her since. _Is she angry?_ he'd ask Naruto, but he'd only make a face as he responded, _Why would she be angry? She's just really busy these days, that's all_. But Sasuke knew better. She was avoiding him, and he was doing the same. There were too many things to say, too many things he didn't know how to say.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the sky and continued walking towards his apartment. However, just as he turned the corner, he felt someone knock into him, hearing the dull thuds of countless books hitting the ground. And as he bent down to pick up a book and hand it back its owner, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed as she scrambled to retrieve her things, absently reaching for the book Sasuke held out to her, "I wasn't looking, and—" She looked up. "Oh, it's you! Um, wow! It's been a while, hasn't it?" However, Sasuke remained silent as Sakura finished collecting her things, offering a hand to help her up. She ignored him. "So," Sakura said, putting on a smile as she threw her bag over her shoulder, "how have you been?"

Sasuke pursed his lips as he took his hand back. "Fine."

"Well, that's good to hear," she said brightly, continuing to ramble, "I've been so busy at the hospital lately, you know, helping out the doctors and nurses with all of their patients. There's just so many of them! And on top of that I have all these new medical techniques to learn. It's quite tiring sometimes, but what you can you do? Anyway, I have to go. I'm glad we got to have this talk, and—"

"You've gotten good at that."

Sakura tilted her head, her painted smile never faltering. "Good at what?"

"Pretending," Sasuke said, eyeing her suspiciously, wondering what was going through her head, "Pretending everything's fine."

"What are you talking about? Everything _is_ fine."

"_Liar_."

The corners of her mouth finally fell, her feigned expression becoming real, growing angry, irate. "Excuse me?" she said slowly, making sure she heard correctly, "I'm a _what_?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "You're lying," he said, more gently this time. But it didn't help; in fact, he seemed to have angered her even more. However, before Sakura could turn on her heel and walk away, Sasuke grabbed on to her wrist. "Wait, Sakura. We should—" Sasuke sighed. "We have to talk about what happened."

Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What's there to talk about? There really isn't much to say. You _left_." She tried shaking free from Sasuke's grasp, but he wouldn't let go. She glared, but he only glared back. "Fine. If you want a talk, then here it is," she said, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, "Do you know what it's like, to wake up, alone and confused, with no clue where the person you just confessed to the night before went, not even sure if or when he's going to return? Of course you don't. I just didn't think I'd be stupid enough to let it happen again."

Sakura shook her head, pumping chakra into her arm, forcing it out of Sasuke's hand. She was crying now. "I just don't understand what it is about me that makes it so easy for you to leave."

And without another word, Sakura ran—hot, angry tears streaming down her face. But Sasuke didn't even try to stop her, frozen in his spot.

She never even said his name.


	57. Sasuke and Sakura accidentally kiss

**Date: **6/21/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor, Romance**  
Prompt:** Sasuke and Sakura accidentally had their first kiss. Sasuke feels embarrassed and happy at the same time, and he starts wondering about his feelings toward Sakura.

* * *

It's been said that the lips are one of the most sensitive parts of the human body, concentrated with so many nerves that even the slightest touch can feel like an explosion to the senses. And for the nth time that day Sasuke absently placed his fingers to his lips, trying to push the memory of the day before to recesses of his mind, and yet, wanting to remember every detail.

They had just finished sparring, sitting together in silence as they gulped down the last of their water. They were sweating, the heat of the sun only adding to their discomfort. Sasuke thought heard Sakura mention something about a leaf in his hair, wanting to take it out, but he couldn't be too sure; he wasn't paying attention, watching the clouds drift across the sky. She said his name again, irritated now: _Sasuke-kun, are you even listening to me?_ He rolled his eyes and sighed; she was being annoying again. He turned.

Boom.

There couldn't have been more than a few seconds of contact—shocked, embarrassed contact—but it was enough for Sasuke to feel the electricity coarse from his lips to his veins, the heat rise up his neck to his ears and to his cheeks. It was as if his brain had forgotten how to function, both wanting to pull away and pull her close. He didn't know what to do, how to respond. Frozen.

And now, Sasuke found himself walking back to the training grounds for another pre-scheduled sparring session with Sakura, his emotions akin to mush. He knew how he felt about the kiss: embarrassed, dazed, and—dare he say, _happy_? And though complicated in its own right, his emotions towards the kiss were simple compared to Sakura herself. Up until this point, he never thought about his feelings about her, never _wanted_ to think about it. But their kiss, albeit accidental, forced him to see Sakura in a new light, forced him to wonder: was it Sakura that made him feel this way or was it merely science, an accumulation of signals sent to his brain due to an aggregate of over-stimulated nerves?

He just didn't know.

But Sasuke had no more time to ponder this question, finally arriving at the training grounds where Sakura was waiting. And as she waved and ran over to meet him, her smile growing with every step, Sasuke noticed that she seemed fine, as if yesterday didn't happen, as if he was the only one affected. He scowled. _Impossible_.

"You're late, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chided, wagging her finger at him playfully as she started to walk back to her things, "But that's okay, I guess we'll just end a little later today then."

"Wait," he said, stopping her mid-step, "About yesterday …"

"What about it?"

He swallowed. "You know, when I—" _kissed you _"—uh, hit you, with my lips."

Beat.

Sasuke wanted to die.

Sakura scrunched her nose and tilted her head. "You mean, when you kissed me?" But he only responded with a slow nod, as if afraid of what he'd say if he opened his mouth again. Sakura laughed. "Don't worry about it, Sasuke-kun. It was—just an accident right?" He nodded again. "And, well, for _your_ sake," she paused, ignoring his glare, and gave him a reassuring smile, "let's consider it forgotten."

"But I don't want to."

"What?"

For a moment there was silence as Sakura waited for Sasuke to explain himself. At first, he wanted to forget the whole thing—it felt foolish now—but he forced himself to continue, asking bluntly, "How do you feel about me?"

Sakura's eyes widened, her playful confidence from just a few minutes ago vanishing. Her hand went to her face, feeling her blood slowly creep up to her cheeks. "I think you already know, Sasuke-kun," she said softly, averting her gaze, turning her head to hide her blush.

And she was right; he did know. "But don't you," Sasuke said slowly, finding the right words, moving closer to her, "want to know how I feel about you?" He heard Sakura gasp, but he continued walking towards her. And while he didn't know exactly what he was doing, he did what felt natural. Carefully, he lifted her head so she was facing him, their faces mere inches apart. He took a deep breath. "Well, so do I."

Very slowly and very gently, Sasuke brought his lips to hers, the effect immediate. He felt the electricity. He felt the heat. But things were different this time, this kiss intentional. And while his brain lost its function during the first time, Sasuke now found himself moving on his own, moving through instinct, wrapping his arms around Sakura as he deepened the kiss and she followed his lead, stopping only when it felt like his lungs would give out.

"So," Sakura said, flushed, breathless, her heart racing, "how do you feel?"

Sasuke smirked. "Not sure. Let's try again."


	58. Sasuke goes into withdrawal

**Date:** 6/24/13  
**Rating:** T**  
Genre: **Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Sasuke goes into withdrawal from the drugs he took when he was with Orochimaru

* * *

"Hey teme! Sakura-chan's asking you a question!"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

Naruto smacked his face with his hand and winced, forgetting his hand wasn't fully healed yet. "She's been trying to get your attention for a while now," he said, feeling his pulse in his hand and grimacing. But Sasuke didn't respond, his expression vacant, almost as if he didn't hear him. Naruto grabbed his shoulder with his better hand and shook him. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Seriously, what's up with you today?" He turned to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, I wouldn't get in trouble if I knocked some sense into him, right? I mean, we _are_ in the hospital after all."

She knew Naruto was trying to be funny, but Sakura couldn't even crack a smile. "Sasuke-kun," she said uneasily, "Is—Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said gruffly, pushing Naruto away from him.

"Are you sure? Because it's not just today," she said, standing up from her chair and reaching out to him, "You've seemed really out of it lately—"

But Sasuke slapped her hand away before she could place it on his forehead, his eyes flashing red. "Well, maybe if you didn't talk so much about things I don't care about then maybe I wouldn't have to pretend I was listening."

Sakura flinched, shrinking back from the hospital bed, the only word she could muster: a pathetic, "Oh."

But Naruto wasn't like Sakura, and he had enough. Grabbing his crutch, he stood up and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled, "Apologize to Sakura-chan right now!"

However, Sasuke remained silent; his vacant stare had returned. Naruto huffed, a dangerous glint in his eye. It looked like Naruto was really going to hit him this time. "No Naruto, stop!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing onto his fist and gently uncurling his fingers as Naruto reluctantly freed Sasuke from his grasp. "It's fine. I'm just going to go." But before she exited the room, Sakura turned around and bowed her head. "I'm sorry I've been such a bother to you, Sasuke-kun."

For the rest of the day, Sakura could only think about apples. Fresh apples. Sliced apples. Smashed apples. The memory was distant, one she never liked to think about, but just like before, Sakura knew something wasn't right with Sasuke. But it wasn't the same feeling she had when he left the village. This was different. Maybe this time, she thought, it would be better if she just gave him some space for a while.

However, just as she was about to enter her home Sakura realized that in the midst of the drama of that afternoon, she had forgotten her bag in Sasuke's hospital room. She checked the time and huffed; it was getting late. Plus, she didn't _want_ to go. If her bag didn't contain important medical scrolls that Tsunade expected back first thing the next morning, Sakura would have just asked someone else to get it for her later. But she had no choice. She gulped. Hopefully, Sasuke wouldn't be even more upset with her than he already was.

Slowly, Sakura made her way to the hospital. She was anxious, waiting outside Sasuke's door until she finally mustered enough courage to tap on his door lightly, so much so that she almost couldn't hear it. She sighed; she was being childish, and she knew it. _Baka_. Sakura tried again, knocking louder this time, but there was still no answer. She shrugged. Sasuke must have been asleep.

She opened the door. The lights were still on, but she was right; Sasuke was asleep. But he looked anything but peaceful. He was sweating, his breathing labored, his face contorted in unimaginable pain. Sakura ran to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun," she said and shook him gently.

But he didn't wake up. Rather, he began thrashing in his sleep, his legs entangling themselves in his blanket as one of his hands grabbed onto her arm. Sakura gasped and tried to pry herself from his painful grip. "Sasuke-kun, wake up!" she exclaimed, losing her balance as she avoided his kicks and shook him more violently. But nothing was working. His grip tightened, threatening to break her arm, forcing Sakura to surge chakra into her arm. "Sasuke-kun!"

Yet, even as she pulled away, Sasuke would not let go until he was pulled along with her arm and off his bed, landing on the floor, the impact finally jolting him awake. He groaned as he brought his hand to his face and sat up. "Sakura?" he asked, sleepiness in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura was against the wall. "I," she said slowly as she watched Sasuke get up from the floor, "I left my bag. I needed to get it."

"Oh."

"Sasuke-kun, what—what just happened? That wasn't just a nightmare. That was something else. It was like—" she stopped herself, remembering how Sasuke reacted that afternoon to her prying. She shook her head and grabbed her bag. "Never mind. It's none of my business."

"Wait, Sakura," he said before she could run out of the room, "If this is about what happened earlier … I didn't mean it. I'm—" Sasuke rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry."

Although he tried to hide it, his hands were shaking. Sakura bit her lip; she was beginning to understand. "This has happened before, hasn't it?" But he didn't answer. She tried again, her voice with more authority. "When was the last time, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's been a while," he said honestly, "It doesn't happen as frequently anymore."

Sakura nodded; she was sure now. She'd seen it before: the mood swings, the low concentration, and now this parasomnia—all symptoms of withdrawal. He had been battling it alone this whole time. She sighed. _Baka_.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to hide these things from me or Naruto, you know. Even though it's been a while," Sakura said chidingly, placing her bag on the chair and taking off her jacket, "we're still your teammates."

Sasuke raised his brow. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Well, someone's got to keep an eye on you. And like I said, we're teammates." Sakura started making her way towards the door. "Let me just get a couple of cots and wake Naruto. I'm sure he'd love to have a Team Seven—"

"Don't."

"Hm?"

He shook his head. "Leave the dobe."


	59. Itachi tells Sakura about the massacre

**Date:** 6/25/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Action, Drama**  
Prompt:** Itachi tells Sakura about the massacre during the war, and she tells Sasuke she knows

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, her smile still plastered on her face, hoping Sai's expression would ease the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. It didn't. She turned back around to watch the ensuing battle; she couldn't look at him anymore.

**_He knows that smile was fake._**

She tensed. There was that voice again, one that sounded familiar but one she couldn't quite recognize. But it told her that it was Itachi, told her what Sasuke was planning, told her why. Her eyes traveled to where Sasuke was now standing. She didn't want to believe it, but at the same time, she couldn't deny how credible it seemed. Was she going crazy?

**_You're not._**

She shook her head. That was comforting. So the voice in her head was telling her she wasn't crazy. Perfect. But as she watched Sasuke and Naruto continue to argue, she knew the voice was right. She couldn't just stand there. Sakura clenched her fists. Whether or not the voice was Itachi's and whether or not what it told her was true, she knew Sasuke was up to something, something that scared not only her but worried Sai, too.

So she ran, ignoring Sai's protests, ignoring everyone and everything but her instinct.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, causing both Sasuke and Naruto to stop glaring at each other and look down from their summons. "I know what you're planning, and you have to stop! This isn't right!" However, Sasuke's face remained expressionless. She swallowed. "But," she said, her voice softened, "I understand why now. It—It has to do with your brother, doesn't it?"

However, it Naruto who responded. "Sakura-chan," he said, almost horrified, "you know?"

"Not now, Naruto! I'll deal with you later!" she yelled, pointing at him accusingly. His eyes widened as he shrunk back, cursing under his breath. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, please. Just listen to me—"

"Why should I?" Sasuke finally asked, scoffing, "If you _understand_ like you say you do, then you should know to stay out of my way." He looked at the ten-tails, disgusted. "This shinobi system is twisted. And it's too late to fix it. There's only one solution: it needs to be destroyed. And I'll start," he stopped and made a hand motion, "_here_."

However, before he could set fire to the ten-tails, Sakura ran up Aoda and punched Sasuke so hard across the face that he would have fallen off his summon had she not pulled him by the collar just in time. He groaned.

"You want to change the system," Sakura screamed as she shook him violently, "fine! Do it! We'll change it together! But not like this!" Letting go of his collar mid-shake, she stood up and looked down at him. "God, Sasuke-kun, can you just listen to yourself? If want things to change, then do us all a favor first and get your god damned head out of your ass_ for once_ and _stop acting so_ _foolish!_"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, still trying to process what just happened, and sat up. He shook his head, massaging his face as he mumbled something Sakura couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" she asked dangerously, squinting her eyes.

He smirked, ignoring the pain he felt in his jaw. "Still," he said coyly, "_annoying_." Sakura twitched, unsure how to react—torn between wanting to hug him and punch him. He got to his feet. "So you found out. But if it wasn't Naruto," he said, raising his brow, "then who told you?"

Sakura gave him a small smile. "It was," she said, poking him on forehead, not sure why, "a friend."


	60. Sasuke eats a tomato with a love potion

**Date: **6/27/13**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor, Romance**  
Prompt:** Sakura brought tomatoes from the village while visiting Naruto and Sasuke sparring. But she didn't realize they had a temporary love potion until Sasuke ate one.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan! What'cha got there?"

Sasuke watched Naruto run towards their teammate as he stood up and wiped the dust from his clothes, piqued. The dobe could have at least waited just a few more seconds for Sasuke to land his final punch. He rolled his eyes, almost too irritated to join them.

"I'm not really sure. I haven't opened it, yet," he heard Sakura say brightly, "But Ino insisted I take them with me when I told her I was meeting up with you guys for lunch." She shrugged, peaking inside the plastic bag, grimacing when she saw its contents. "_Eh_? Tomatoes?"

Sasuke's ears perked.

"That's it?" Naruto exclaimed as he took the bag from Sakura, looking inside himself. He groaned. "Is this supposed to be a joke? They aren't even cooked or anything! Who the hell would want to eat a raw tomato?"

"I would."

They jumped, almost forgetting Sasuke was there. Naruto passed the bag back to Sakura and made a face as Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards them, disgusted. "Teme, you _would_?"

Sasuke glared. "Why?" he asked, his voice challenging, "Do you have a problem?"

Sakura saw Naruto bite the inside of his cheek as he pulled both of his sleeves to his elbows, his hands clenching into fists. Her mouth dropped. "You guys can't be serious," she said under her breath, smacking her forehead. However, when lifted her head from her hand she recognized the competitive fire in their eyes, knowing what would happen if she didn't stop them. She sighed, pulling on Naruto's collar before he could lunge at the Uchiha. "All right, you two, that's enough." Sakura shook her head and turned to Sasuke, this time smiling when she addressed him. "Well, since you seem to be the only one who likes tomatoes, would you like one, Sasuke-kun?"

Thought it was tempting, Sasuke knew they were about to have lunch. Maybe later, he wanted to tell her. But before Sasuke could answer, Naruto decided to butt in. "Yeah, Sasuke, why _don't_ you eat one?" he said tauntingly, crossing his arms, "I'd like to see it with my own eyes."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, wanting so badly to punch the smirk off of the dobe's face. "_Fine_," he said stiffly, nodding to Sakura, "Give me one."

"Uh, okay, Sasuke-kun," she said warily as she opened the bag and took out a tomato, handing it carefully to him. He grunted in thanks and inspected the tomato—bright red, plump, round. He smirked, just how he liked them.

He took a bite, chewing the fruit slowly.

"Well?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and shrugged, swallowing. "Tastes fine."

"That is," Naruto said, grimacing as he watched Sasuke take another bite, "_disgusting."_ He shuddered and turned to Sakura. "And he thinks we're the weird ones?"

But Sakura refused to comment and rolled her eyes. They could be so _childish_ sometimes. "Great. Now that that's settled, can we go now?"

And as if suddenly remembering their plan for lunch, Naruto's face brightened, the prospect of food more important than any argument with Sasuke. In a flash, Naruto ran towards his things, Sasuke not too far behind as he finished the tomato. But because it was Naruto's turn to pick the restaurant, neither Sasuke nor Sakura needed to ask where to go before walking in the direction of Ichiraku's. However, when the three of them took their seats at the counter, Naruto's eyes widened as he reached inside his pockets and felt they were empty.

"My wallet!" he exclaimed, "I must have left it at the training grounds!" He grabbed his hair with his fists and groaned. "Great, now I have to go all the way back—unless you guys wouldn't mind—" They glared. "Right," he said, laughing awkwardly, "I guess I'll be right back then."

As they watched Naruto run back towards the training grounds, his figure quickly receding into the horizon, something on the floor caught Sakura's eye. She picked it up, suppressing her urge to scream, choosing to smack her forehead instead. It was Naruto's wallet. _The idiot didn't think to check the ground_.

But before she could stand up, Sakura felt Sasuke take the wallet from her hand, telling her to stay—that he'd get the dobe. He was the faster one between the two of them, after all. She pouted as he rolled his eyes, but nevertheless allowed him to go, knowing he was right. However, when Sakura finally saw Sasuke return after waiting more than twenty minutes, she saw that he was alone, with no Naruto in sight.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" she asked, taking a sip of tea.

Sasuke smirked. "He said to go ahead and eat without him. He's, ah," he said, his eyes looking upwards as he chuckled mischievously, "a little _tied_ up at the moment." Sakura tilted her head, not fully grasping what Sasuke found so amusing. "But," he continued, sitting down, slowly inching closer to her, "now that he's out of the picture, we can finally have that date I've always wanted."

Sakura coughed, choking on her drink. "D-date?" she stuttered, "You—You want a date_—_with _me_?"

Sasuke propped his elbow on the counter and leaned his head on his fist. "Of course I do, Sakura," he said coyly as he took her hand, the corners turning upwards into an uncharacteristic smile. "I've never told you this before, but I find you quite, how do I put this, _pleasing_ to the eye."

Her eyes widened, feeling the heat creep up to her cheeks. "_You do?_"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Sakura swallowed, averting her gaze. "I don't know. It's just that," she said timidly, "this seems so sudden, and—Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

He let go out her hand and took a piece of her hair between his fingers, as if mesmerized by the color. Sakura said his name again. "You know," he said musingly, his eyes never leaving the lock of hair in his hand, "I'm _so_ glad you kept your hair short." He sighed longingly as he began to caress her face. "I've always liked girls with short hair. And it just suits you so well."

"Uh," she said, embarrassed, "thanks, Sasuke-kun. But, um, yeah, about this date, I'm not so sure—"

Sasuke stopped, his fingers lightly gliding down her face, making her skin tingle. "Okay, I get it," he said, nodding his head as he took her hand again, "You want to skip the date part." He smirked and pulled her onto his lap. "I think we can arrange that."

"Sasuke-kun!" she hissed, trying to pull away, but this only made his grip tighten as he pulled her closer to him. Sakura couldn't breathe, hearing her heart pound in her ears, glancing at the ramen chef who was trying his best not to stare. Her blush deepened. "Sasuke-kun, we're—we're in public!"

"Then how about a kiss, then?"

"A kiss? But—"

Sasuke pouted. "_Please_? It's just one kiss," he said, his voice gentle, coaxing, his eyes pleading, "Just close your eyes, and let me do the rest."

It wasn't that she didn't want to—no, Sakura _definitely_ wanted to. But never in her life did she think that the great Sasuke Uchiha would ever—_ever_—beg her for a kiss. And yet, there she was on his lap, where everyone could see. She gulped and licked her lips, watching Sasuke's pout turn upwards into a satisfied smirk. She closed her eyes.

And though she couldn't see anything, Sakura could feel Sasuke getting closer, feel his breath begin to tickle her skin. _Okay, here we go._

But nothing came.

"Sakura," she heard him say slowly, "why are you on my lap?"

She snapped her eyes open and gasped, Sasuke's face just a mere inches away from hers. But the flirtatious gleam in his expression was gone, replaced with nothing more than confusion, bewilderment, and dismay."You mean," she said incredulously, "You don't remember?"

He shook his head, noticing that Sakura was still sitting on his lap, and yet, not minding at all. "The last thing I remember was eating that tomato you gave me."

Sakura twitched.

_The tomatoes. _

She was going to kill Ino.


	61. Sakura has to disguise Sasuke as a girl

**Date:** 6/29/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor**  
Prompt: **Sakura, along with the other 3 Konoha kunoichi, is sent on a mission to infiltrate a hidden village that is suspected to have plans against Konoha. Sasuke hears about the incredibly powerful fighters she must face and decides to tag along, uninformed of the village's kunoichi-only policy. When Sasuke finds out, it's too late to turn back, and Sakura must disguise him as a kunoichi in order for him to survive.

* * *

Just as she was about to start setting up her tent, Sakura felt someone lightly tap on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Ami, looking cheerful as usual; however, her eyes betrayed her smile. "Sakura-san," she said brightly, holding something out to her, "I have that scroll you asked for earlier!"

Nodding in thanks, Sakura took the scroll and opened it, reminding herself to act nonchalant. Slowly, her eyes scanned the page, pretending to read until she finally reached the bottom right-hand corner where she knew Ami's message would be.

_I've done what you asked, and he's finally stopped moving. He's hiding about 25 feet west from where you're standing_.

Sakura re-rolled the scroll and placed it in her bag, wondering why this shinobi was following them in the first place. They first felt his presence two days into the journey, but this was the first time that Ami was able to pinpoint his location. Sakura sighed. Whoever this person was, she had to admit: he was efficient, evading their detection for days at a time. At least she knew where he was now, she told herself. And he was going down.

"You guys continue setting up," Sakura commanded her teammates as she took a couple of canteens, "I'm going to get us some water."

Leaving camp in the direction of the river, opposite of where the shinobi was hiding, Sakura walked a few paces before placing the canteens behind a tree. She masked her chakra, slowly making her way toward the shinobi. This was her only chance. She had to get it right.

When Sakura finally spotted him, he was squatting on top of a tree branch, his features masked by the shadows of the night, looking down at their camp. Luckily for her, he had yet to feel her presence. This was it. She took a deep breath and silently ran up a tree trunk, charging chakra into her arms just before she jumped and tackled the shinobi to the ground.

However, though he had been taken by surprise, the shinobi was not one to give up that easily, both he and Sakura fighting for dominance. He was strong—really strong—Sakura realized. But, she thought, smirking as she concentrated more of her chakra into her arms and pinned him to the ground, so was she.

The shinobi struggled under Sakura's grasp, but it was too late. She had him right where she wanted him. "_Sakura_, _get off_," she heard him say warningly beneath her, making her eyes widen.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura exclaimed incredulously, recognizing her teammate's voice. She loosened her grip around his wrists but continued to straddle him. "_You're_ the one that's been following us?"

He didn't answer her question. Rather, he replied, his tone lighter now, "Sakura, _you're heavy_."

She clicked her tongue, torn between wanting to laugh at the reference and wanting to make Sasuke suffer a little longer. She chose the latter. "Oh no, you're not getting off that easily," she said, "Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing here."

Sasuke glared, but Sakura had long become immune to his tantrums. And she knew he knew it, too. He sighed. "_Fine_. I heard about your mission," he said, albeit grudgingly, "And I couldn't let you go."

"Well, I think it's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

"No, I meant I couldn't let you go," Sasuke said uncomfortably, averting his gaze, clearing his throat, "without me."

Sakura squinted her eyes. "This isn't some macho thing, is it? Because if it is, I _swear_, I will not hesitate to beat you up."

"I doubt you would," he said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Sakura sighed—too tired to argue, too busy trying to come up with a plan—and climbed off Sasuke, giving him a hand and helping him sit up next to her. For a moment, there was silence, broken only when Sakura sighed again, running her hand through her hair in exasperation. "You're an idiot, you know that?" She shook her head. "You're probably worse than Naruto."

_"What—?"_

"No, I'm serious, Sasuke-kun," she said, interrupting him, "Did you even bother to ask yourself why only kunoichi were asked to go on this mission?" Sasuke remained silent; he didn't. She groaned. "It's because the village we're being sent to has a kunoichi-policy, which, if you haven't figured by now means that all the ninja are _women_. So why don't you explain to me how you expect to infiltrate this village with us, because I'd _love_ to hear it."

Beat.

For once, Sasuke had nothing.

"That's what I thought," Sakura said, holding her head in her hands. "But it's too late for you to turn back. We've already crossed the border. You might attract attention. We have to complete the mission. But you can't just use a transformation jutsu. These kunoichi are sharp; they're going to see right through you. And we have no allies in this village, so you can't act like a regular civilian visiting family. And knowing you, you're not going to just sit here and wait until we're done." She sighed. "This only leaves one solution."

Though it was dark, Sasuke saw a mischievous glint in Sakura's eyes when she turned to him. And he didn't like it. "Sakura," he said uneasily, "what are you planning?"

She smiled. "Oh nothing, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with feigned innocence, "I'm just giving you what you wanted. You're joining us on this mission. And I promise you," she smirked, "I'm going to _love_ every minute of it."

**-xx-**

After making some final adjustments to his outfit, Sakura took a step back and examined their handiwork, hearing her other three teammates fail to hold their snickers. They were quite lucky that there was another village only a few hours away—even more so that they found a dress that complemented Sasuke's _assets._

"You know," Sakura said musingly, patting his chest where his newly padded bra was located, almost tempted to squeeze, "I just don't get it, Sasu—I mean Sakune-chan."

He gritted his teeth, feeling the heat creep up his neck. "Sakura, _don't_."

But Sakura merely shook her head and grabbed the wig Ami held out to her, placing it ever so carefully over the wig cap that was already hiding Sasuke's hair. She smirked. "Even as a girl, you're still hot."


	62. Sakura gets a really bad head injury

**Date:** 7/1/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Angst, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Sakura gets a really bad head injury on a mission with Team 7, and the only way to heal her is to have her memories erased. And that's a perfect opportunity for Sasuke to tell her that he always loved her, and at the end she gets her memories back and they'll be together.

* * *

For as long as he could remember, he always hated hospitals. The confinement. The beds. The _smell_: air full disinfectant that couldn't quite mask the stench of sickness and disease. But most of all, Sasuke couldn't stand the wait: the wait for doctors, the wait for treatment, the wait for permission to leave. But this time, he was forced to suffer through a different kind of wait, the kind that left him with doubt, with worry, and with _fear_.

_Naruto, let me carry her_.

Another nurse rushed passed him and entered Sakura's room, carrying tools he couldn't identify. The door closed slowly, allowing Sasuke a glimpse inside, allowing him a moment to see what it was like during a real medical emergency—frantic, yet placid; uneasy, yet sure. He saw Tsunade, concentrated, wiping sweat off her brow, yelling orders to anyone who'd listen. It was the only way, she told him. There had no other choice.

_Not with that injury, teme. You can't—_

Grabbing two fistfuls of his hair and propping his elbows on his thighs, Sasuke let out sigh, a poor substitution for the scream that threatened to escape his lips. His hands clenched tighter, the tug on each hair follicle intensified, becoming the distraction he needed. He didn't even know how long he had been there. Ten minutes? Three hours? It didn't make a difference. There was no sense of time at the hospital, no sense of anything. Just dread.

_I don't care_.

"Uchiha-san! What are you doing? Has no one treated you yet?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke lifted his head and faced the nurse who addressed him. Her eyes were wide, her expression horrified as one hand covered her mouth and the other pointed to his side. He looked down, suddenly made aware of the blood that was seeping through his clothes, creating a stain that stretched from his side to his lower abdomen. Sasuke tilted his head; he didn't even notice. But before he could say anything, he felt the nurse grab his arm, dragging him to the nearest empty room so she could treat his wound.

As the nurse wrapped the bandages around his torso, Sasuke couldn't help but remember all the times Sakura had done the same, chiding him about being more careful. He began to feel sick again, the tightness in his chest returning. "I should go back," he said to the nurse after quietly giving his thanks, "I should wait with the rest of my team."

However, the nurse placed her hand on his shoulder. "No, Uchiha-san," she said gently, "you should rest. I'm going to tell your teammates to do the same. You've been here for hours, and it's still going to be a while before the procedure is completed. So rest, someone will come in and wake you when it's okay to see her. You don't have to worry." She smiled as she passed him a clean shirt. "Sakura-san is not going anywhere."

**-xx-**

They were told that they could only see her one at time, that they should keep their visits short, that it was possible for her to hear them but not guaranteed. And when it was finally Sasuke's turn to enter Sakura's room, the last one of the group, he immediately felt his heart clench. Her breathing was even, and she looked serene. But she was wrapped in bandages, hooked to countless machines, covered with bruises and scratches—her body telling the story her mind wouldn't remember.

And though it wasn't part of his original plan, Sasuke took a seat next to her bed and began to speak.

"Tsunade," he began slowly, unsurely, saying whatever came to mind as he looked at his lap, "she said that you'd lose your memory, that you'd lose everything, that—that you wouldn't remember who any of us are." He clenched his fist, eyebrows furrowed, gradually losing composure. "Well, I say that's bullshit, Sakura. Complete bullshit. I don't know if you can hear me, but I know you know it's bullshit, too. You can't—you can't just forget us, Sakura. You can't just forget—" _Me._

He raised his head and looked at her. "You just can't, okay? So you better wake up. You better stop being so goddamn annoying for once and wake up and remember us, so I can tell you how stupid you were and how reckless you were; so I can tell you how much I want to scream at you, yell at you, and shake you; so I can finally tell you how much—" He stopped, lowering his voice as he carefully took Sakura's hand in his, and said, "how much I _love _you."

Sasuke paused, waiting for any sign that she possibly heard him—an increased heart rate, a movement of the eyelids, a sudden life in her limp hand. But nothing came. He sighed. "I bet you didn't see that coming," he said lightly, his thumb gliding across her knuckles, "But it's true. I do. I have. For a while now." He gave her hand a squeeze. "So wake up, Sakura. Wake up and remember."

**-xx-**

But she didn't remember.

And though Sasuke felt a glimmer of hope when Sakura's eyes lingered on him during their reintroduction, her stare was vacant, was one of a stranger. His heart sank. And there was nothing he could say. He couldn't tell her how stupid she was, or how reckless she was, or how much he wanted to scream at her. It was pointless. Everything just seemed pointless.

So he remained silent, brooding, waiting for everyone to stop talking so he could leave. However, before he could follow his team out the door, Sasuke felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned around. _Sakura_.

"I know you," she said quietly, still in her hospital gown, her bare feet against the cold tiles. "I didn't want to say it before, but, I know you."

His eyes widened. "You _do_?"

"Oh no, not like that," Sakura said, biting her lip, avoiding his gaze, "I mean, I know your voice. I hear it—in my dreams." She looked up, giving him a weak smile as she continued to hold on to his sleeve. "You're always telling me to wake up because you want to scream at me, and yell at me. And—erm, other things, too."

Sasuke swallowed. "What," he said anxiously, wondering if Sakura could hear the pounding of his heart, wondering if it was possible that she actually heard him. "What else do I say?"

"Well," she said, laughing awkwardly, "you call me annoying a lot."

**-xx-**

Whenever she imagined herself regaining her memories, though she was told the chances were slim, Sakura always assumed that it would be painful, like a waterfall, pounding gallons and gallons of memories into her mind. But it wasn't like that. It was more like a light switch, illuminating what once was dark, making things visible. Painless.

And she remembered everything. Her parents. Her teammates. The mission. Even the last part of her dream that always seemed to evade her. But while regaining her memories was indeed painless, it wasn't noiseless.

"Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke exclaimed as he entered the room, hearing glass shatter and the tray clang against the kitchen floor. Yet, Sakura was unresponsive, her arms in the same position when she held the tray. He said her name again. And again. Nothing. "Sakura," he said stiffly, grabbing onto her shoulders, "what's wrong?" He shook her. "Sakura, can you hear me?"

She blinked, torn from her trance. "You," she said slowly, "you love me, Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Well, do you?" she asked again.

Sasuke's first instinct was to deny it, to change the subject, but when he looked into her eyes, the vacancy he'd seen in them in the past weeks had vanished. Her eyes were no longer the eyes of a stranger, but the eyes of someone he knew, someone that loved him, someone that he loved back. Sasuke pulled her into his arms. "I do."


	63. Their daughter has a crush on a boy

**Date:** 7/2/13  
** Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Cute, Humor**  
Prompt: **Sasuke and Sakura are married and have a young daughter (maybe around 7yrs old?) who has a crush on a boy that acts like Sasuke.

* * *

As they stood outside the Academy, waiting to pick up their daughter from school, Sasuke crossed his arms, still trying to comprehend what he saw that morning. But the more he thought about it, the more a logical explanation eluded him, forcing him to ask his wife himself. "Sakura," he said, fixated on the Academy doors, "I noticed you gave Hana two lunches this morning." His eyes turned to her, gazing at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, uh—" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and laughed awkwardly, one corner of her mouth turning upward into a crooked smile. "She was—extra hungry today?"

"_Sakura._"

She sighed, holding her hands up in defeat; she had always been a terrible liar. "Okay, okay. I wanted to tell you this later, but it seems that our daughter has developed a little crush on one of her classmates. And before you ask, his name is Kensho Tanaka—popular, top of his class, from a respected family. I think you might know the father; Daichi, I think his name is?" But Sasuke shook his head, the name unfamiliar. Sakura pursed her lips. "Anyway," she continued, "Hana-chan told me this while you were on your mission and asked me to make her an extra bento. But, if it makes you feel a little better, I met Kensho briefly the other day, and he seems, er, nice?"

Sasuke's expression grew sour. "That sounded convincing."

"Okay, so he's a little rough around the edges, but he's cute, and, believe it or not," Sakura said lightly, wondering how he would react, chuckling at the thought. "He kind of reminds me of you when we were younger."

"_What_?" Sasuke felt his eye twitch. He didn't care. "Sakura, you're joking. Hana—"

"Oh, look they're coming out!" she interrupted him as she shook his shoulder, ignoring the look he was giving her, and pointed towards the Academy doors, "That's him!"

It didn't take took long for Sasuke to find the boy Sakura was pointing to. In fact, he probably wouldn't have needed her help anyway; it was blatantly obvious who the kid was. Hands in his pockets, head held high, Kensho Tanaka was the first student to exit the building, followed closely by a group of admirers. Sasuke scanned the crowd, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Hana wasn't a part of it. However, Kensho didn't take more than five steps away from the building when Sasuke saw his daughter rush through the doors, calling Kensho's name.

The little boy stopped and turned his head, tilting it as he waited for Hana to catch up to him. There was mild amusement in his eyes as he watched her, but it was very brief, something Sasuke could barely perceive. He squinted his eyes. He couldn't tell what Hana was saying to Kensho, but while she was animated and full of life, her classmate was the complete opposite—bored, impatient, waiting to go home. Sasuke glowered. _Stop trying to act cool and pay attention to my daughter, you little—_

"What are his goals?" he suddenly asked Sakura, his eyes never leaving Kensho and Hana as they began walking away from the Academy.

"His goals?" Sakura repeated, not quite sure what Sasuke was getting at. She shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose they're what most kids his age at the Academy aim for: to become a ninja, pass the first grade, grow a few inches, maybe?"

Sasuke scoffed, "That's it?" He didn't care what Sakura said; attitude or not, Kensho Tanaka was nothing like him. Hana could do _so_ much better. He turned to Sakura. "So he's just being an asshole for no reason?"

Her eyes widened as she punched her husband in the arm. "Sasuke! He's only seven!" But Sasuke didn't seem to care as he rubbed his arm, still disgusted with the thought that their daughter could have a crush on someone so _unworthy_. Sakura rolled her eyes.

However, the sound of Hana's voice saved Sasuke from another playful—albeit painful—punch. "Okaa-san, Okaa-san, I think it worked!" she exclaimed, pulling at her mother's dress as she looked up at her with wide, excited eyes. "I think Kensho-kun likes me!"

Sakura tilted her head. "What makes you say that?"

"He called me annoying!"

"He _what_?" Sasuke said, his tone dangerous, sharp like kunai.

But Hana didn't seem to notice and turned to her father, beaming. "Yeah! Just like you, Otou-san! He said it the same way you always say it to Okaa-san!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, not exactly sure what he was supposed to feel, what he was supposed to say. Sakura elbowed her husband, breaking the trance. "Then I guess it's settled then. It's meant to be," she said musingly, laughing as she took Hana's hand. He glared. "Don't you think?"


	64. Sakura finds traces of drugs in his body

**Date:** 7/16/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Sakura finds traces of drugs in Sasuke's body when she's healing him after the war, remnants of his time with Orochimaru. She gets worried that he might not be acting in his right mind and Sasuke tries to convince her he is.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sakura blinked, her eyes turning upward to the man whose puzzled expression now matched her own. She took her hand off his chest. "Like what?"

"Like you've found something wrong." Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, Sasuke-kun," she said, feigning cheerfulness, turning around so she wouldn't have to face him. She quickly reached for his clipboard and began scribbling nonsense onto his file. She sighed; when it came to people who knew her, _really _knew her, she was always such a terrible liar. But, she hoped, stealing a glance at Sasuke who remained sitting on the examination table, maybe he wouldn't notice.

It was just a scant amount, just barely perceptible, but she felt it. There was something in floating around Sasuke's system, something foreign, something that shouldn't have been there. Drugs. She bit her lip. Obviously, he wasn't taking anything now; her check-up proved that. What she found must have been remnants from whatever he took while under Orochimaru's care. However, she wasn't naïve. The drugs, even as minute as it was, could still be affecting his system, could still hold some power over him. Sure, Sasuke fought on their side now, but what about tomorrow? Or the day after that? Sakura shivered at the thought.

"Good," she suddenly heard him say, tearing her away from her thoughts, her fears, "then I'm going to leave now."

"No!" she exclaimed, dropping the clipboard and grabbing onto Sasuke's arm, instinctively pumping chakra to her hand so he couldn't pull away. He raised his brow, his expression one of confusion and discomfort. "Uh, I mean," she said awkwardly, loosening her grip and pulling him away from the medical tent's exit. "I'm not finished, yet—with your check-up." She cleared her throat. "Yeah."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nevertheless allowed himself to be dragged back onto the examination table. And though he remained silent as he followed her instructions, he knew Sakura was hiding something. What it was exactly, he couldn't guess, but judging from the way she refused to look him in the eye, Sasuke knew it had to be important. But, for the time being, he went along with whatever game she was playing, thinking Sakura would tell him what was bothering her eventually.

However, after the second hour had passed—with no progress whatsoever—Sasuke finally decided that enough was enough. "Sakura, stop," he said, the exasperation clear in his tone, "You're not doing anything."

She finally looked up from the clipboard, her eyes wide, her expression taking on the semblance of innocence. "What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? This is very important work I'm doing," she said, almost pretentiously, "You've been gone from the village for a long time now, and we need to redo your file all over again."

But Sasuke wasn't stupid. Rolling his eyes, he took the clipboard away from Sakura, quickly glancing at her "notes"—doodles of nonsense and flowers and her punching—was that supposed to be him? He shook his head and huffed. This proved it; she _was_ hiding something. "I'm sure the village doesn't need to know what I do in my free time when it's raining, or what my favorite color is, or whether or not I wear boxers or briefs." He crossed his arms. "So tell me why you won't let me leave."

Sakura bit her lip, avoiding Sasuke's sharp gaze, but even as she stared at the ground, she could feel his eyes burning holes into her body. And when she couldn't take it anymore, she caved. "Okay, fine," she said, sighing as she looked up, "I won't let you leave because I want to keep an eye on you."

"Why?"

"I—I'm not sure if you're acting in the right state of mind."

"_What?_"

"Or if you are," she continued meekly, "I'm not sure for how long." She sighed, aware of the look Sasuke was giving her—stunned, appalled, _insulted_. "Just let me explain. I found traces of a foreign substance in your system, and I know it's probably from the drugs you took while you were with Orochimaru, right?" He didn't answer, but she didn't need him to. "Whatever, I know I'm right, so I can't let you leave, not until I'm sure you're okay."

But he couldn't believe it—of all things, of all times. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and let out a slow exhale. "Sakura," he said evenly, fighting to stay patient, "it's been months since I've touched anything Orochimaru gave me. And what I took then, it hasn't affected me since." He stood up from the examination table and held the clipboard out to her. "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

However, before Sasuke could even take a step forward Sakura slapped the clipboard from his hand, and he saw fire—in her eyes, in her spirit, in her soul. "You're kidding, right?" she asked indignantly; though, it didn't sound like a question. "Maybe it won't affect you today, or tomorrow, or the day after that. But I don't know what the hell you took from him. So don't tell me you're fine because whatever it was, it's still in you're body. And if you honestly expect me to ever,_ ever,_ stop worrying about you, Sasuke-kun, then—then—"

And just like that, the fire was extinguished. Tears.

She turned away. "Just forget it," she said, shoulders slumped forward, arms crossed, defeated. "You can go."

But Sasuke didn't go. How could he? And while he didn't know exactly what to do, he did the only thing he could. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sasuke gently turned Sakura around so she was facing him. However, she refused to look at him. He sighed, taking her into his arms, hearing the small gasp escape from her lips. "Sakura," he said slowly, "you, you just have to trust me."

"But what if you leave again?" she asked into his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck, "What if—"

"What if I don't?"

Sasuke felt her stiffen. "I—I hadn't thought about that." Sakura pulled away, tears still in her eyes. "I just want to be sure, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, I highly doubt either you or Naruto would let me get as far as Suna if I even tried to leave again."

She laughed. "That's true."

"So is this check-up over?"

"Yes," she said, smiling, pulling away to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, "you're finally free to leave, Sasuke-kun." Nodding, he finally released her from his embrace and turned to exit the tent. However, before he could leave, Sakura had one last question. "So which is it?"

He turned his head. "Which is what?"

"Boxers or briefs?"


	65. Sasuke is jealous of their teamwork

**Date:** 8/5/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Action, Drama, Romance**  
Prompt: **Team 7 is fighting and to Sasuke's surprise he's irritated over Naruto and Sakura's strong teamwork and exchange of happy gestures. In response, he makes side comments that suggest a tinge of jealousy. Sakura catches this and inevitably calls him out on it.

* * *

As he took down yet another rogue-nin, Sasuke couldn't help but take note of his opponent's expression as he fell towards the ground—face contorted with pain and surprise, eyes sending him the curses he couldn't verbalize. Incapacitated. But as Sasuke replaced his katana in its sheath, his eyes slowly travelled from the rogue's face to his forehead protector, remarking the slash—single, straight, and sure—across its village's insignia. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, his hand unconsciously reaching for his own forehead protector, half-expecting to feel the same groove against his fingertips.

However, he felt nothing but smooth, cool metal—a simple reminder that he wasn't a missing-nin anymore, that he had a home again, that he belonged somewhere again. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes. He should have been happy. Or, if not happy, he should have felt content—because he was just reinstated as a Konoha ninja; because he was once again fighting alongside his teammates, strengthening bonds that he could never quite severe completely.

But he wasn't.

"Look out behind—whoa! Great hit, Sakura-chan!"

Hearing the familiar voice of the dobe, Sasuke turned just in time to see a body slam into a tree trunk as Naruto jumped a little closer to Sakura and raised his hand to give her an air-five. Together, Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes, neither surprised with Naruto's childish antics. But while her expression held no malice, Sasuke's was tinged with the same sensation that had been boiling within him since the whole mission began.

What this sensation was exactly—irritation, frustration, exasperation—he couldn't be too sure. But he knew, whatever it was, that his teammates were the cause of it.

"Don't get too comfortable yet, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she returned his air-five and shook her head playfully. Sasuke grimaced. "There's someone approaching in your direction! He seems fast!"

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Sakura-chan! I'm on it!"

"And hey!" she yelled, shaking her fist at the blonde though he wasn't facing her. "You better be careful! If you injure yourself because of your recklessness again, I swear I'll heal you just to beat you up myself! I'm not kidding!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed as he began running in the direction she pointed to. "You know I can't make that kind of promise!"

Sighing, and yet, unable to suppress her chuckle, Sakura shrugged her shoulders and said loud enough for only Sasuke to hear, "Well, I can hope, right?"

Whether she meant for him to answer her or not, he didn't care and simply ignored her, turning away so he could feel for any sign of other rogue-nin. But beside the one Naruto was going after, he felt nothing. Good, he thought to himself, satisfied. The mission was nearly complete, which meant that soon he would be back in his apartment, newly paid and resting. But most importantly, the end of the mission also meant that he wouldn't have to endure another minute hearing Naruto and Sakura's over-bearing positivity.

He scowled, remembering how it wasn't just this instant but the whole mission in its entirety. "Honestly," he said to himself, "with the way they're acting you'd think they were still genin." Pursing his lips, Sasuke looked down and kicked a small rock. "So goddamn annoying."

"Hey! I heard that!"

Exhaling deeply, he lifted his head and turned around. Sakura didn't seem pleased. He shrugged. "So?"

"What do you mean, 'So?'" Sakura asked indignantly, walking closer to him and placing her hands on her hips. "This whole mission you've done nothing but make these snide remarks about Naruto and me." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yeah, don't think that just because I haven't said anything until now that I haven't heard you. Seriously, what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing," he said defensively, avoiding her gaze, "You and the dobe are just really loud. And if you haven't realized it by now, we're on a mission. This isn't the time to be having fun or making jokes." He clenched his jaw. "It's—_irritating_."

At first, Sakura said nothing as she observed Sasuke, the only sounds coming from the rustling of leaves and the soft chirping of birds—peaceful, yet doing nothing to ease the tension. His words still hung in the air. Lingering.

"I think I get it now," she finally said, her voice soft, yet stained with a tint of amusement. "You're jealous."

He scoffed, his voice sure, his mind anything but, his eyes fighting to focus on anything and everything but her. "Oh, really? Of what?"

Sakura shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't say exactly, but I know it has to do with Naruto and me." She paused and took a deep breath. "But I will say this: even though you may say that we're acting like genin, that we're acting childish and stupid and _annoying_, the truth is, things aren't like the way it was. Things aren't the way you remember it. And it bothers you, doesn't it? It bothers you that we've grown up, that we have our own lives, our own jokes, and our own experiences; that we've done all these things together. And none of them have included you."

Sasuke didn't know how she did it, but somehow she did. Just like that, Sakura placed into words the sensation that had remained nameless until that moment. Jealousy, stemmed from exclusion. Green, creeping, effervescing jealousy.

"But where have you been, Sasuke-kun? You've been gone for so long," she said with such frankness that it forced him to finally look at her. "What were you expecting?"

"I—don't know."

Sakura sighed, her shoulders lifting slightly before dropping. "But it's not too late, you know. There's still time," she said softly, her hand reaching out to him, hovering tentatively before resting on his shoulder. "There will be more jokes and experiences and missions and—"

"And what?"

She smiled. "They'll all include you."


	66. Sasuke is afraid she'll be disgusted

**Date:** 8/13/13  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre: **Angst, Drama**  
Prompt: **Sasuke is afraid that Sakura will be disgusted if she knew that he transplanted his brother's eyes

* * *

She stopped him on his way home from the market and blocked his path. Her arms were crossed, her foot paused mid-tap, as if she had been waiting for him for some time, making Sasuke wonder how she knew he'd planned to go shopping that day, how she knew he'd be on this particular road—one that he'd chosen specifically because he knew it was out of the way from the hospital. He frowned. _Naruto_.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No, of course not," he said.

Sakura uncrossed her arms, taking a step forward. Sasuke clenched his jaw, tempted to take a step back, but remained in his spot. She didn't continue. He let out a small sigh in relief. "Then why won't you look at me?"

"I _am_ looking at you."

She paused, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly as she curled her fingers into two loose fists, mentally counting to five. "No, you're not, Sasuke-kun," she said stiffly, willing herself to stay calm, "My eyes are here. But you're looking there, past me. You're _always_ looking past me. It's been like this ever since you came back, and I just want to know why." She took another deep breath. "So I'm going to ask you one more time. Have I done something to upset you?"

_Damn it_. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, his lips forming a thin line, mentally slapping himself for being so foolish, for thinking so low of her. He was caught, but he should have known. It didn't matter how careful he was, or how discreet he _thought_ he was, she noticed anyway. She always did. She always would.

And that frightened him.

"I already told you," he said, taking his eyes off the bench that was behind her, fully averting his gaze. At least, he thought sullenly, he didn't have to pretend anymore. "No."

"Then look at me."

He huffed. "Sakura—"

"Sasuke-kun, _please_."

She was begging now—desperate, pleading—but it didn't matter if she was on her knees or standing firmly on the ground; her voice was enough. Sasuke felt something in his chest tighten. It would be _so _easy, _so_ simple, he thought. And yet, he couldn't do it; he couldn't give her what she wanted—because he was selfish; because he didn't want to see her reaction; because the eyes she so desperately wanted to look at her were gone, were no longer his. One look and she'd know. He was sure of it.

He clenched his fists. "I can't."

"Why not?" she demanded. But he gave her no answer, continuing to stare at the ground. Sakura groaned, frustrated. "You can't just say something like that without an explanation, Sasuke-kun. You have to give me a reason. I can't take this anymore. I'm not asking for a lot. I just want you to look at me." She paused, her voice softened, her voice shaking. "If this—If this is because of what happened in Iron, I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry. You have to understand, I didn't—"

"You're right."

She froze. "What?"

"You're right," Sasuke repeated, almost mechanically. He took a breath. It was for the best, he told himself, for the best. "What happened in Iron, I haven't forgotten it. I thought I would be able to over time, but I don't think I can. I don't think I could forgive—even you. And," he said, looking up, but at the bench and not at her—because she at least deserved to see his face, "I think it would be best if we didn't see each other from now on."

There was a momentary pause. "No," she said quietly, so quiet he had to strain his ears to hear her, "that's not it." He saw her wipe her eyes, her head shake from side to side, her fists clench. "You're lying."

He sighed. But he wasn't surprised, the corners of his mouth turning slightly upwards. He knew he couldn't fool her; she already proved that. But, he thought, it was worth a shot. He closed his eyes. "Regardless," he said callously, "the result is the same. I don't _want_ to see you."

Beat.

"Really, Sasuke-kun?" she asked slowly, "Is this what you _really_ want?"

But he didn't have to think twice. Because Sakura's hatred was easier to bear than her disgust. Because he didn't think he could handle being rejected from the only person whose opinion ever really mattered to him. Because he didn't care about "what-could-have-beens."

He opened his eyes. "Yes."

She nodded. "Fine," she said tonelessly, her voice strained but her eyes dry, "Then consider your wish granted." She made a hand seal. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

And just like that, in a puff of smoke, she was gone.


	67. Continuation of the transplant prompt

**Date:** 8/19/13  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama  
**Prompt: **Continuation of the transplant prompt (Chapter 66)

* * *

It began with whispers.

But Sasuke wasn't surprised. It _always_ began with whispers, always began with something small, insignificant, just barely perceptible. And just as he anticipated, it wasn't long until pointed fingers and elbowed sides accompanied these whispers; it wasn't long until forced smiles became frowns; it wasn't long until the villagers stopped whispering altogether, rather choosing to talk—freely, blatantly, and snidely—just so he could hear exactly what they thought of him. Not that Sasuke ever paid attention, or cared for that matter—because what did they know? Nothing.

It was only when Sasuke was with Naruto that he ever felt something akin to guilt—because when Naruto spoke to him, it was never about what he did or what he said; it was always about _her_. And Sasuke hated him for it.

_She won't tell me what happened, teme._

_She hasn't stopped crying, teme._

_She just wants to know what she did wrong, teme._

And yet, as guilty as he made him feel, it wasn't Naruto's comments that made him fully regret what he did and change his mind. It was Sakura herself. Because for six weeks straight, amidst the third-party glares and Naruto's relentless pestering to _just talk to her_, not once did Sasuke ever see his teammate—not even a glimpse, not even in passing. Even when he began to seek her out, Sakura was nowhere to be found. He couldn't understand how she did it. It was almost as if she no longer existed, and it bothered him.

Sasuke knew he told Sakura that he didn't want to see her, but he didn't expect it would be like this. He didn't expect her take his request so seriously. He didn't expect her to just disappear. He wasn't prepared for it, and the village was beginning to feel lonely again.

He finally found her on her way home from the hospital, walking along the same path they took all those weeks ago. Two months had passed, and Sasuke had to wonder how long she'd been taking this route home, had to wonder why he never thought of checking it before.

It was dark, the village lit by the few streetlights that lined the road. For a moment Sasuke questioned whether of the person approaching was actually Sakura; it was too dim to tell. But he knew that chakra signal. He'd know it anywhere. However, her figure stopped momentarily just as it came to view before continuing forward, albeit grudgingly. Sasuke smirked, unsurprised. This path was already out of the way from the hospital, turning around would only make her walk home even longer than it already was. She had no other choice but to continue. _Perfect_.

"You declined the mission," he said just as she passed, not even sparing him a glance. "Again."

There was a brief pause. "You seem surprised."

She sounded tired. But Sasuke couldn't tell if it was because she just finished her night shift at the hospital or if it was because of him. He bit the inside of his cheek. He hoped it was the former. "I'm not."

"Good," she said, "I'm glad."

"But why?"

"You've got to be kidding me," she said under her breath. He heard her sigh before she continued stiffly, "I'm only giving you what you asked for, Sasuke-kun."

"Well," he said, turning around. "I change my mind."

Beat.

"That doesn't mean I've changed mine, Sasuke-kun."

His eyes widened. "Wait," he said, quickly grabbing onto Sakura's arm before she could walk away. He felt her tense under his touch, but she didn't resist. Tired. She was just tired. Sasuke bowed his head. He was tired, too. "Just let me explain."

"Are you sure you're going to give me the truth this time?" Sakura asked, turning her head slightly, edge in her voice. He nodded slowly, hesitatingly—irritatingly. She shook her head. "You know what, just forget—What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you what you wanted," Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura toward the closest streetlight, letting go of her arm once they were finally under the light. He couldn't say it. He knew he wouldn't be able say it.

But he could show her.

At first, as she stared into his eyes, Sakura didn't understand. He gave her what she wanted, and yet, she didn't understand what was wrong. But then, she saw it. And suddenly, it wasn't so dim anymore."Your eyes," she said slowly, "they're—they're not yours, are they?"

Sasuke looked to the floor, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a small smirk. He knew it. She noticed. She always did. She always would.

But this time, he was unafraid.

"No," he said, looking back at her, "they're Itachi's."

She blinked, putting the pieces together. "So this," she said, furrowing her eyebrows, "this is why you didn't want to look at me? Because you transplanted your brother's eyes?"

"I didn't know how you'd react," he said, sighing, knowing how stupid he sounded, how weak his reason was. "I didn't want to know."

"Well, do you want to know my reaction now?"

Sasuke nodded "I think—"

She slapped him.


	68. Embrace

**Date:** 8/20/13  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Cute, Romance  
**Prompt:** Embrace. This was based off a sasusaku fanart that I saw on tumblr, and I absolutely adored it. So here you go!

* * *

Sasuke had always been organized. With his weapons. With his training regimen. With his time. And since he was seven, he had separated his life into two eras: Before the Massacre and After. Before was always recalled with fondness—his father's stern, yet proud, expressions, silently urging him to do better, silently pushing him to _be_ better; his mother's kindness and words of comfort, always saying exactly what he needed to hear, ready to pull when his father pushed too hard; his brother's patience, his pokes and prods, his teases and promises for a _next time_.

After, on the other hand, was only viewed with scorn and with disappointment, was filled with lies and half-truths. After was now; After was present; After was _cold_—cold eyes, cold hearts, cold touch—and Sasuke hated it. What he longed for was Before—because Before was _warm_—warm smiles, warm touch, warm embraces, especially warm embraces. And since the transition of Before into After, he'd only been embraced three times—all of them by one person, the only source of warmth in an era of cold. _Sakura._

Once on their first mission as Team Seven.

Once during the Chuunin Exams.

And once right after he woke up from a coma.

Each one was a surprise, though admittedly pleasant in hindsight. He remembered how painful Sakura's first embrace was, unintentionally pushing the hundreds of needles deeper into his body as she cried tears of joy. Had it not hurt so much, Sasuke probably would have allowed her to hold him—because it was the first time anyone had held him so dearly in five years; because it was the first time he realized Sakura wasn't just a fangirl. She was his teammate, and she cared about him, genuinely so. And he _mattered_.

The second time she embraced him, he wasn't himself. He was cursed, and waking to see Sakura so battered infuriated him, triggered something within him, something dark and primeval, something that enjoyed carnage, something that wouldn't stop until he drew blood. And yet, she was able stop him, with her embrace and with her tears. He didn't know how she did it, but she calmed him.

Their last embrace occurred just before he left the village. He didn't remember much—the room was spinning, his eyes were just barely open, and he could barely distinguish up from down. Before he knew it, Sakura's arms were already around his neck, her tears seeping though his shirt, and he couldn't help but compare this embrace to their first one in the Land of Waves. Sakura was as hysterical as ever, but this time, he wasn't in pain. He was grateful.

But now, three years later, Sasuke was at a loss. The war had just ended no more than two minutes prior, and everyone was cheering. Naruto was with his father. Kakashi was being taken to a medical tent. And Sakura, she was standing in front of Sasuke, pulling him deeper into an embrace that, as usual, caught him off-guard.

He felt her lean her head onto his shoulder, but Sasuke could only stare into the distance, dazed, watching as the other ninja continued to celebrate. Though it may have been their fourth, this was the first time he'd been placed in a situation like this. Sure, he'd been injured, and under the influence of a curse mark, and disoriented after waking from a coma. But Sasuke had never been fully _conscious_ before. He was never required to _respond_ before. He looked at his hands. He looked at his arms. He blinked. His arms, he didn't know what to do with his arms. And his head, was he supposed to just keep it where it was, or was he supposed to place it on top of hers—with his chin or what?

Sakura was still crying, her hands crumpling the back of his shirt. Sasuke swallowed. He looked at hands again. Was he supposed to rub her back now? He had absolutely no idea. And he couldn't help but wonder if she noticed how uncomfortable he was, how stiff he was, how completely and utterly lost he was. Because to him, it painfully and mortifyingly obvious.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," he heard her say into his shoulder, finally forcing him to stop staring at his _goddamn hands_ and his _goddamn arms_. She looked up. Her grip on his shirt had relaxed, but she hadn't let go. "I'm just," she smiled, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks, "I'm just really happy you're back." She paused, and for a moment Sasuke swore he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. "I mean, you are coming back right? You're not leaving again, right? You're—"

But Sasuke didn't allow her to finish.

"Yes, Sakura. I am."

He finally knew what to do with his arms.


	69. Sakura can't decide whom to heal first

**Date:** 8/23/13  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Action, Drama  
**Prompt: **Sasuke and Naruto get injured and Sakura has a hard time to choosing whom to heal first.

* * *

"_No._"

It was as if the air had been sucked from her lungs mid-breath, the only word she could utter just barely above a whisper, carried away by the wind. Sakura couldn't breathe; she couldn't move. It happened so fast; and yet, it wasn't fast enough, going in slow motion before Sakura's eyes—able to watch with perfect clarity, unable to do a thing to stop it. Both of them. Obito got both of them, sending them flying in opposite directions across the battlefield.

And they weren't getting up.

Sakura waited a few more seconds—no response, nothing. She felt her heart begin to race, palpitating wildly beneath her chest, as she glanced at the ongoing battle. Even with her teammates down, the Second and Fourth were able to stop Obito from finishing the job, forcing him to focus his attention on them instead. But it would only be a matter of time, Sakura knew. The Hokages could only subdue Obito for so long, and they were struggling enough even before Sasuke and Naruto were injured. She took a deep breath. She had no other choice; she had to heal them, one at a time.

But she didn't know whom to go to first—they were too far from each other; they were too far for her to make out which of the two had the worse injuries. Sakura turned to Hinata and asked her for her opinion, feeling as if her heart stopped entirely when Hinata merely shook her head—_Sakura, there's no difference. They're both—_

"Damn it!"

She had to choose.

Eyes darting between her two injured teammates, Sakura found her worst nightmare had actually become reality, her increased heartbeat serving as an awful reminder that she was running out of time. But she didn't know what to do; she didn't know who to choose—or rather, her brain knew, already made its choice, but her heart refuted. Her heart said, _no._ Her heart said, _Sasuke-kun_.

She shook her head. But, her brain reminded her, chastised her, this was war. It didn't matter what she felt or how she felt. War was about tactics. War was about logic. And even she couldn't deny that Naruto was the logical choice. Because Naruto was one of the only few who could actually harm Obito. Because she didn't have to question Naruto's intentions. Because going to Naruto first just _made sense_. She clenched her fist.

Because it was her duty, as a medic-nin of the Shinobi Alliance, as a kunoichi of Konoha.

And she chose Naruto.

"Wait, Sakura. Stop."

And she did, despite her better judgment, despite the fact that she could have easily pulled away from the hand that held on to her wrist. She turned. It was Hinata. "I'll take care of Naruto-kun." she said, determination in her eyes, strength in her voice. "Besides, he always healed so easily; I think—I think I can handle it."

"But, Hinata—"

"No, Sakura, just go." She smiled, but she wasn't looking at her anymore. And Sakura understood. She was looking at Naruto—the same way Sakura looked at _him,_ the same way she _always_ looked at him. "They need us."


	70. Sasuke has no alcohol tolerance

**Date:** 8/26/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Cute, Humor, Romance  
**Prompt: **Sasuke has no alcohol tolerance.

* * *

_Sakura._

She didn't get it.

_S-sakura._

She didn't know how it happened.

_S-sakuura._

Actually, she did. She just didn't think things would end up like this so quickly—leaving the bar right when the party was beginning to liven up, stumbling through the streets of Konoha just barely past midnight—to the countless passerby's amusement, to her sober embarrassment, and to his blissful ignorance. He said her name again. And again. And again, until she couldn't ignore it anymore. She turned. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Where—Where are we going?" he asked, slurring his words, the slight stench of alcohol reaching her senses every time he breathed. Sakura frowned. Two drinks. That's all it took. _Two _drinks, and already his cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-lidded, his balance shot.

"I already told you before, Sasuke-kun," she said in a voice that conveyed a patience wearing thin, huffing as she shifted his arm around her shoulder to a more, but not by much, comfortable position. She cursed under her breath. Two drinks_. _Sakura knew Sasuke was many things—strong, intelligent, the occasional idiot—but she never would have pegged him as a lightweight. _Two. _"I'm taking you home."

He nodded, bobbing his head up and down in pseudo-comprehension as he leaned more of his weight against her body, stumbling on air. Sakura shook her head. She knew he wasn't really listening; he never did. And she couldn't help but wonder how long he'd wait this time until he'd ask again.

Three minutes, apparently.

But before she could answer his question for the umpteenth time, Sasuke's apartment finally came into view, prompting Sakura to pump whatever chakra she could into her arms and legs and run towards the door, dragging Sasuke in the process, not that he seemed to care—or notice. Throwing a haphazard apology once they stood outside his door, Sakura took his arm off her shoulder and asked him for his keys, thankful that they'd made it in once piece; freedom was but a tucked Uchiha away.

However, just as she was about to take them from his hand, Sasuke raised his arm above his head, the keys just out of her reach. She swore. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Wait," he said, his words slightly less slurred, though still quite and _very_ drunk. "You asked me, before, you asked me—why I went out tonight." Sasuke placed his other hand back on her shoulder, leaning forward to steady himself, though poorly so. "Do—Do you remember?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed onto him before he leaned too forward and fell on top of her. "Of course," she grunted, still unable to take the keys from him, "I do."

How could she forget? It happened not even half and hour ago, and though she knew it wasn't entirely her fault, she was responsible for Sasuke's current state. They'd all arrived at the bar around 10:30, ready to drink, ready to dance, ready to let loose the one night no one was away on a mission. All of them, except for one.

She found him sitting by himself at the bar, watching, brooding, and scaring off anyone brave enough to flirt with him—men and women alike. Sakura laughed; that was just like Sasuke. He was never one for social gatherings, usually opting to spend his time training or, well, training. But, Sakura told herself as she made her way over to him, she would change that—or at least she would try.

_Come on, Sasuke-kun! Live a little! If you're not going to have at least a drink, why did you even decide to come tonight?_

Two drinks.

And that's all it took. _Two_.

Sakura paused in her efforts to retrieve his keys. Sasuke said something, mumbled it, but from the looks in his eyes—his _drunken_ eyes—she knew it was something important. She lowered her hand. "What?" He bowed his head, mumbling the same words again. She huffed. "Sasuke-kun," she said, her tone stern, exasperated, _tired_, "I can't understand what you're saying. You have to say it louder."

He looked up, but he didn't say anything.

He looked up, and he lowered his hand.

He looked up, and he kissed her.

But there were no fireworks, no electricity, no sparks—just a gasp and a quickened heartbeat; just her back and two palms pressed against the door—because her eyes were open; because it was unexpected; because it was _weird_. He wasn't even moving, but neither was she, both frozen as their lips were pressed together in a chaste, yet awkward kiss.

And after what couldn't have been more than five seconds, Sasuke finally pulled away and opened his eyes. "I went—I went because," he said slowly, lifting her palm off the door with the hand that held the keys, intertwining their fingers, leaning his head forward so his lips brushed her ear, so his breath tickled her skin, "because I like you. Really—like you."

Her eyes widened, wondering if she heard him correctly, wondering if he meant it, remembering the phrase '_In vino veritas_.' She swallowed. In wine there is truth. But she didn't even know what to say, or what to think, or how to respond. Blank. "I—"

But he collapsed against her before she could utter another syllable, falling limp, releasing her hand and inadvertently giving her his keys. She sighed, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a small smile. "I think it's time you get to bed."

Carefully maneuvering Sasuke's body and placing his arm around her shoulder once more, Sakura unlocked his door and entered his apartment, slowly leading him to his bedroom and tucking him in. She smiled, relieved, refusing to think about what tomorrow would bring, shoving her worries and questions to the back of her mind. Maybe, she thought as she went to turn off Sasuke's—not quite sure if she wanted to be right or wrong—he wouldn't even remember what happened. Maybe—

"Wait, don't go." His hand held on to her wrist tightly though his eyes remained closed, refusing to let go despite Sakura's protests. "Stay with me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sasuke-kun."

He opened his eyes. "Sakura, please. You—You don't have to worry. I just want you to be—to be here. With me." He tugged on her arm lightly, pulling her closer to the bed. "Even when I wake up. I want you to be here."

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Sasuke-kun, listen to me," she said gently, "I really don't think now's the best time for this. It's getting late, and I'm tired."

"I'm tired, too, Sakura."

"I know. That's why you're in bed now."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, that's not—that's not what I meant," he said, looking up at her with eyes that made Sakura heart clench, "I'm tired—of being alone." He let go of her wrist, giving her the freedom to choose. "So please, stay. _Please._"

She bowed her head.

One word. And that's all it took. _One_.

"Okay."


	71. Sasuke starts smokingSakura disapproves

**Date:** 9/1/13  
**Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Cute, Humor  
**Prompt:** Sasuke starts smoking/Sasuke starts a smoking habit. Sakura disapproves.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, is that—is that _a cigarette_?"

He tensed.

_Shit_.

But there was no use in trying to hide it from her; that would be insulting. And yet, as he turned around to face his girlfriend, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he just chucked the cigarette and pretended nothing happened. Maybe Sakura would laugh and forget about the whole thing—carry on with the rest of her day until their dinner that evening. He paused. Or maybe not. He blinked. Probably not. He grimaced. _Definitely not. _"Yes."

She ran a hand through her hair, her hand pausing midway and grabbing a fistful. "Sasuke-kun," she said, his name a sigh upon her lips; his name like a burden, "how many more times do I have to tell you that smoking is bad for you?"

"Zero." Sasuke crossed his arms, rolling the still-lit cigarette between his fingers, tempted to roll his eyes when he how Sakura observed the cigarette smoke, the look of dismay never quite leaving her face. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "And how many more times do I have to tell you that I can stop whenever I want to?"

"You're kidding right?" Sakura asked, incredulous, "You think I haven't heard that line before? Think about your lungs!"

He shrugged. "You can heal me."

"Think about your stamina!"

"I'll train harder."

"Think about how expensive it is!"

He smirked, raising his brow as he shook his head. "I really don't think that will be a problem, Sakura."

Sakura made a face, biting the inside of her cheek—knowing he was right, refusing to admit it to him. Considering that Sasuke was now able to go on missions now, money was probably the least of his concerns. She blinked. _No, definitely_. But that didn't mean she was going to let him win this argument that easily.

"Fine, then. Think about—" she said, her mind pulling at straws, scrambling to think of a valid reason, something she knew would convince Sasuke to stop this nasty—and recent—habit of his. And then she knew. "Then, think about how I won't kiss you anymore!"

Beat.

"What?"

She smirked, holding the same smug expression Sasuke previously held. _Check and mate._ "You heard me. Just because you like the taste of cigarette smoke doesn't mean I have to pretend I do, too. So go ahead, do what you want. I can't stop you. But just know, as long as you continue smoking, you can kiss these lips goodbye." Sakura laughed and gave him a wink. "Figuratively, of course."

The cigarette was finally out; the last of its ashes falling towards the ground as Sasuke uncrossed his arms and brought the cigarette towards his face. He shook his head—she played dirty. _Real _dirty. But he respected that.

So without a second thought Sasuke chucked it.

"Now I want to."


	72. Sakura gets offered the Hokage position

**Date:** 9/11/13  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama  
**Prompt: **Sakura gets offered the Hokage position.

* * *

He stopped on her way out of the Hokage's office, pulling her aside onto an empty street. But whether he was waiting for her or not, Sakura wasn't too sure; however, from the look of his face, she knew Sasuke wasn't pleased, scowling as he asked, though it came out more like a statement than anything else, "You, too?"

That was just like him, always straight and to the point. She sighed; she knew there was no use in lying to him. Besides, word travelled remarkably fast in Konoha. Even if it didn't come from her, he'd find out soon enough. "Yes."

"So both of you, then."

"Well, it's not _just_ us," she said weakly, rocking back and forth on her feet—_heel, toe, heel, toe—_"I heard Tsunade-sama was going to call Shikamaru and—" Sakura stopped, noticing Sasuke's fists clench tighter, his scowl deepen. She laughed, softly and quite awkwardly. "This isn't really helping, is it?" He didn't answer. "I mean, nothing's set in stone; it's still too early. Tsunade-sama said herself that she wasn't planning to step down just yet. She and the elders, they're just considering—"

"But they are," Sasuke said, as if blaming her, "considering you."

She bit her lip. That was right. Even with all the interrogations, the hearings, and the trials, Sakura couldn't believe how easily Sasuke was accepted as a reinstated citizen of Konoha. And yet, as easy as it was, it still came with a price: no missions for at _least_ a year—and even then, Sasuke wouldn't be assigned anything above a C-rank; partial house arrest from dusk to dawn with ANBU supervision; and random drug testing, despite the fact that Sasuke told the elders he hadn't touched anything Orochimaru had given him in months.

But all of those things, despite how irritating they were, Sasuke could handle. It was the _last_ condition that actually drove him mad: indefinite ineligibility for the Hokage position.

"At least," he said, his tone abrasive, his tone like sandpaper, "you have a choice." He exhaled deeply, fighting to stay calm, fighting to keep his frustration at bay—because it wasn't Sakura's fault; it wasn't her decision to make. "They're afraid of me."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not that. They just," she paused, searching for a better way to say it, coming up with nothing. "They just don't trust you; at least, not yet. But can you blame them?" she asked. "You should worry about completing your probation period first before even thinking about the Hokage position. It's going to take some time, but it will happen." She smiled. "I promise."

"What about you?"

She raised a brow. "What about me?"

"Do you," he said slowly, "trust me?"

She blinked, taken aback by the question, Sasuke giving her _that_ look—the one that unsettled her, that made her feel uncomfortable, _vulnerable_, that said _Don't you dare lie to me_. She swallowed. "I—I don't know."

And she meant it. Too much had happened, too many secrets, too many battles, too many lives lost. Sasuke had hurt comrades, hers and his alike. She wanted to trust him, and yet, she couldn't. Sakura honestly didn't know. She didn't know a lot of things. But, there was one thing she was absolutely certain of, something she'd known since she was twelve.

But Sasuke didn't know that—breathing in deeply, exhaling sharply—turning stiffly as he shook his head and began walking. "Wrong answer."

However, Sakura wouldn't let him leave that easily, not a second time. She grabbed onto him arm and forced him to look at her. "Wrong question."


	73. Based on Brutal Love

**Date:** 9/17/13  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Cute, Romance  
**Prompt: **Based on "Brutal Love" - Green Day

* * *

By the time it was ten o'clock Sasuke had already lost count.

Sakura was on the dance floor again, her arms around another nameless man's neck as his hands slowly made their way to her waist, his lips whispering something in her ear. She blushed, her face the same light shade of pink as her hair. He grimaced, tearing his eyes away from the dancing couple, and glowered at the bottom of his empty glass. It had been while since he'd seen her blush like that.

The reception began four hours ago, the music three hours ago; and since then, Sasuke watched as Sakura could barely sit down for more than few minutes before someone asked her to join him for yet another dance, none of them ever him. He glanced at the clock behind him and pursed his lips—about two more hours until it was over; there was still time, not that that really meant anything to him. Sasuke reached for the pitcher of water. All he had to do was endure, one glass at a time.

But then he heard her laugh, forcing his eyes to return to the couple just in time to see Sakura dip her head back, her laughter contagious as she and her partner continued to sway with the music. Sasuke dropped his hand to the table, forgetting about the pitcher of water as his fist clenched. That was it. He was going to leave. He didn't care that it was early. He'd done nothing but sit for the past four hours, sit and watch, sit and listen—to slow music, to laughter, to teases—and he was done.

Sasuke stood up, taking those who remained at the table by surprise, bidding a haphazard adieu to the host before walking out of the building and into the coolness of the night. He took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air; he hadn't even noticed how stuffy it had gotten inside.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!"

He turned, barely twenty feet away from the building, hearing the tap-tap-tapping of her feet against the pavement as she rushed towards him. He blinked. She was fast.

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked, disbelief strewn across her face, "Already?" Sasuke nodded. She smiled. "Well, then," she said, fixing her jacket she'd put on inside out in her haste to catch up with Sasuke, "let me join you."

He made a face. "Why?"

Sakura paused, one arm mid-sleeve. "Oh," she said, her voice dropping as she took a step back, "Do you—do you not want me to come with you? Because I'll leave, if that's what you want—"

"It's not." Sakura's eyes widened, prompting Sasuke to clear his throat. "I mean, you," he said slowly, averting his gaze as he resumed his walk home, warding off the images of Sakura dancing with everyone _but_ him, "you just seemed to be having a good time."

She tilted her head, scrunching her nose as she placed her hand on her chin, as if taking Sasuke's words into consideration. She shrugged. "I _guess_ you could say that. But," she said, "to be honest, it could have been better."

Sasuke said nothing, but he didn't have to, the question unspoken and yet, hanging in the air as he turned his attention back to her. _How?_

She let out an awkward laugh. "It's silly, but," Sakura said, blushing, the intensity of Sasuke's gaze a bit overwhelming, "I was actually kind of hoping—you'd ask me—to dance." She covered her face with her hands and continued walking, embarrassed. "And I know it was stupid, and that you probably think I'm being—"

She stopped because Sasuke stopped. And then, she saw his face. And she knew, her eyes widening as the realization finally hit her. "_Oh_." She bit her lip. "Did you—did you want to?" He remained silent, showing no sign that he was going to answer her question. Sakura tried again, less baffled, gentler this time. "I mean, it's not too late, Sasuke-kun. You can still ask me." She smiled. "If you'd like."

Sasuke blinked. "But there's no music."

"… Does it really matter?"

"Okay, then do you," Sasuke asked slowly, as if suddenly unsure how to form words, "want—to dance—with, uh, me?"

Sakura smiled and took his hand, leading him under one of the street lamps. "Of course I do, Sasuke-kun."

However, Sasuke didn't move, still holding Sakura's hand in his, the two of them standing under the lamp light in silence. She wasn't saying anything, but he knew she was waiting—patiently, but waiting for him to do something nevertheless. He swallowed. "I don't really know," he finally said after a few more minutes passed, "what to do."

She laughed, placing his free hand on the small of her back as she placed hers on his shoulder. "Here, Sasuke-kun," she said as she began to sway, guiding him gently as they moved to the imaginary beat, "like this."

"Okay."

It was quiet, the only sounds coming from the low hum of crickets amidst the trees and the occasional contented sigh. And in that time, swaying beneath the lamplight, neither spoke. Neither even dared to whisper.

And they were okay with that.


	74. Sasuke wants her to stop saying -kun

**Date:** 9/23/13  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama  
**Prompt: **Sasuke tries to get Sakura to stop calling him "Sasuke-kun"/ Sasuke tells Sakura to just call him by his first name, just "Sasuke".

* * *

She was going on about her latest shift at the hospital again.

Not that Sasuke ever minded. He knew it was important to her. He knew it was her passion; he could see it in her eyes—fire, one he'd see nowhere else except for on the battlefield. And though they both knew he was mostly only half-listening, her medical jargon beyond his knowledge and understanding, it was nice—because her voice, light and sweet, rid him of the quiet that had plagued him since he was a child.

But today was different; today Sasuke minded—though it had nothing to do with the hospital, nothing to do with her patients or her newest medical jutsu. No, it was his name—_Sasuke-kun—_the way it was placed on her lips—_Sasuke-_kun_—_ the way it tugged the corner of his mouth downward whenever she uttered that last syllable—_kun, kun, kun_—a sour note within the symphony that was her voice.

And he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you still do that?" he finally asked, cutting her tale about her latest escapade at the hospital short, not that he knew what she was talking about anyway. Sasuke stopped listening long ago, -_kun_ the only word that ever registered. _Kun, kun, kun, kun, kun._

Sakura slowed her pace and looked at him. "Do what?"

"Call me 'Sasuke-kun.'"

She shrugged, the lift of her shoulders exaggerated as she looked at him playfully. "Why not?"

"Because we're not twelve anymore, Sakura," Sasuke said, harsher than he intended, immediately regretting his slip in composure as he watched her smile fade, watched the fire extinguish. He averted his gaze, unable to look at her, lowering his voice as he tried to explain himself. "It's been a year." He paused. "Even Naruto dropped the suffix."

"Oh."

Puffing air into her cheeks, Sakura turned her eyes toward the ground as she watched their footsteps move in sync. "Then, do you," she said carefully, "want me to stop?"

Sasuke didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

She looked up. "Okay, then. If that's what you want, I will," she said, her smile finding its way back to her face—relief to Sasuke's eyes. He always hated when she was upset, especially when he was the cause. "Well, this is my stop," Sakura continued, motioning towards her house with her thumb, "I'll see you later, um, Sasuke."

However, despite waving goodbye, she didn't leave, pursing her lips, her expression akin to one when tasting something new. She said his name again. "Sasuke." She tilted her head. "Sasuke." She shrugged, looking to him for approval. "How does that sound?"

But Sasuke didn't say a word, watching in silence as Sakura shrugged once more and entered her home, leaving him in the street and in utter confusion.

Because he didn't get it, didn't have the nerve to tell her.

It sounded wrong.


	75. Continuation of the virgin prompt

**Date:** 9/29/13  
**Rating:** T**  
Genre:** cute, humor, romance**  
Prompt: **Continuation of the virgin prompt (Chapter 34): After the battle, Sakura says that she is a virgin, and Sasuke is smug because he's sure that he will be her first.

* * *

Had Sakura known it would be like this, she wouldn't have told Sasuke in the first place, her guilt, despite her better judgment, finally getting the better of her after noticing his expression turn sour as she talked to the Iwa-nin, who somehow made his way through the throng of celebrating shinobi just so he could tell her how _relieved_ he was that she was alive, that both of them were alive. So cutting their conversation short, Sakura went over to Sasuke and pulled him into the nearest tent. If he wanted to know so badly, then so be it. But now, as she stared at him, waiting for him to say _something_, all she wanted was to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You seem pleased," she said, finally breaking the silence.

He shrugged. "I can't say I'm not."

And that was it; he had nothing more to add, nothing but an impish gleam in his eyes and his characteristic smirk. Sakura pursed her lips, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. "Well," she said, preparing to leave the tent as quickly as possible so she could deal with her growing embarrassment in private, "now you know."

However, she barely took two steps when Sasuke's voice stopped her, curious, and yet, genuinely amused. "So you were waiting, then?"

"_'Were_'?" she repeated, turning around just so he could see the face she was making—a mixture of disbelief and confusion, of _what the hell?_ and _are you serious?_ "What do you mean 'were'? I _am_."

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and walked closer to her, shrugging once again. "Well, I'm returning to the village, aren't I?"

"I know you are."

"So you don't have to," he said, "wait anymore, I mean."

For a moment, Sakura was convinced that she was dreaming, so much so that she actually closed her eyes and pinched herself—because it couldn't be real, her rationale told her. It just couldn't. But when she opened her eyes to the realization that she it wasn't a dream, that Sasuke, in the few and yet just enough words he'd uttered, implied that her virginity would be _given_ to him, the reaction was immediate—widened eyes and flushed cheeks.

She swallowed, trying to find her voice and use her wit, her only defense against such blatancy. "You—you're pretty confident in yourself, Sasuke-kun, but," Sakura said slowly, crossing her arms, waiting until she was sure the blush had disappeared, "you're forgetting one thing."

"Which is?" he asked, raising a brow.

"How do you know that I _want_ you to be my first?"

Sasuke blinked. And then he sighed. And then he nodded. There was only silence in the tent, and Sakura was sure she got him, sure that she _won._ But as quickly as her relief came, it left—because his smirk had returned; because she caught the gleam in his eye just before he took a few steps forward and leaned in.

"You're right. I don't. But, you should know," he said, hot breath tickling her ear—though that wasn't what sent the chills down her spine or the blood to her cheeks, "I want you to be mine."


	76. AU - Sasuke is Sakura's bodyguard

**Date:** 10/3/13  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** AU, drama  
**Prompt: **AU – Sasuke is Sakura's bodyguard

* * *

Her hair was the color of artificial sugar—of cotton candy and maraschino cherries, of sherbet and cranberry cocktail—leaving Sasuke at a loss of what to say, fighting the urge to cringe as he was introduced to his new employer's daughter. Pink. Her name was Sakura—_of course, it was_—and her hair was pink. It was almost cavity inducing, and Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised if she had a personality to match. _Perfect_.

Her father cleared his throat, taking Sasuke's attention from Sakura to his outstretched hand, giving him one last handshake before turning to leave the room. Sasuke frowned, watching in silence as Kizashi walked away and closed the door behind him. They were alone now, and his job had officially begun, which, he imagined, would entail following her as Sakura shopped, listening as she gossiped, and supervising whatever else it was the privileged enjoyed. His frown deepened. _Just perfect_. _Just_—

"You don't smile much, do you?"

Sasuke blinked. "Who?"

"You," Sakura said, chuckling as she took a seat on the settee, "You look like you just eaten something unpleasant."

He raised his brow; well, he thought, she wasn't entirely wrong. However, he said nothing, holding a vacant expression as he stared at her, waiting for her command. But Sakura didn't know that, expecting a response, getting nothing. She sighed, adding under her breath, loud enough for him to hear, "I guess you don't talk much, either." More silence. She pursed her lips and propped her elbow on the settee's arm, leaning her head on her loosened fist. "Yeah, I'm going to change that."

Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He'd like to see her try.

"What, you don't think I can?"

He bit the inside of his cheek—so she was a sharp one. Sasuke cleared his throat. "I didn't say anything," he said.

Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm aware," she said tonelessly, combatting Sasuke's vacancy with her own. "But I know you were thinking it. And you're wrong. I bet if I tried hard enough I could get you to smile, maybe even by the end of your first month." She paused and shook her head. "No, I take it back, by the end of this week."

"You think so?"

She stood up. "Oh, I _know so."_

"And if I win?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you want, I guess. But I assure you," she said, extending her hand, her eyes full of mischief, "you won't."

For a few moment, Sasuke merely stared at her hand, taking her offer into consideration. It was tempting, but he wasn't stupid. She wanted something out of this, and what it was, he had absolutely no idea.

And she was confident, almost too confident for his liking. But, he reminded himself, so was he; it was his job, and if this bet gave him the chance to earn extra cash while he was on the job, then he'd take it. He smirked and took her hand, sealing the deal. "You're on."


End file.
